Ice scream, you scream, we all scream for an Ice Queen
by missbiddle
Summary: Frozen Elsanna Modern AU. Anna is a new employee at a famous ice creamery, Elsa is her "cold" boss, who starts to warm up to the younger girl, but has a dark and painful past that is catching up to her. Definite Elsanna (elsa/anna) but NO incest. Don't like, don't read. Rated M for later chapters. Violence/sexual content/language :) Will be dark!elsa and dark!anna
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors **__**Notes**___**: Hey guys :) To older readers, i've re-written a lot of the earlier chapters cause i wasn't happy at all with them. Too new readers - WELCOME :) hope you enjoy my story and love to you all x****  
**

* * *

Anna glanced at her phone from the book she was reading as it began to vibrate with a call. The number was private, but she picked it up to answer anyway.

"Hello, this is Anna speaking." She answered curiously.

"Anna, hi. My name is Kristoff and I'm calling from Ice Queen Ice Creamery." The voice was gruff but friendly enough. Anna felt her heart rate quicken. Only yesterday she had sent in an application for a new job position that opened up in the store.

"Oh yes. I hope you're well?" She laced her voice with flattery. _I'm so going to get this job. _She thought, a smile breaking her face.

"Yeah I am, thanks. Listen I was just calling to see if you'd be interested in an interview then possible a trial tonight?" Kristoff asked and Anna did a short silent victory dance.

"I would love to! Thank-you for the opportunity." She said, screaming internally. _Nailed it. _She thought. "When would you like me to come in?" Kristoff let out a small friendly laugh.

"How about five? Wear black dress pants, and closed in shoes. We'll give you a shirt and hat when you get here. Thanks for your application." He explained, then hung up. Anna squealed in happiness and ran into her house mates room.

"PUNZIE GUESS WHAT!?" She yelled, jumping onto the lump that was hiding under the blankets. The lump let out an audible moan and Anna saw a single blood-shot green eye peeking at her.

"Anna, please. I have the worst hangover in the world and you are SO LOUD." The lump mumbled, raising her voice in exasperation. Anna just giggled and started poking the girl.

"Punzie, I have a job interview and possible trial tonight! How awesome is that!" She explained and her friend sat up grunting, but with a smile.

"Oh congrats feisty pants!" Anna scowled at the nickname but soon giggled at the girl. Her room mate, Rapunzel, was sitting up in bed, her short brunette hair poking out everywhere. Her green eyes were bloodshot and her shirt was slung off one shoulder. "Where is it for? Cause you applied for like 50 jobs." The girl inquired. Anna's grin grew bigger.

"Ice Queen Ice Creamery. It's just around the corner. I'll be working at an ice cream shop Punzie!" The girl's excitement was present in her voice, but Rapunzel's brow furrowed.

"Oh isn't that a really well known franchise that's run by some kind of aristocrat or rich person or something? I hear she's a stone cold bitch." The brunette stated matter-of-factly but quickly shut up at the expression on Anna's face.

"I really hope she isn't a bitch." Anna's voice was slightly sadder then before, her teal eyes worried. Rapunzel Laughed.

"It'll be fine! You'll easily charm the pants off of her. You always do." She said, poking the other girl in the stomach. "Just keep that feisty temper of yours in check and you'll do fine!" Anna giggled from the tickling and jumped off the bed.

"Yeah I guess so. I really need to keep this job hey." Punzie nodded.

"Well considering you were fired from your last job by punching the creepy boss in the face, I think its a fair bet that you need to keep your temper in check. You'll do fine!" The brunette said, noticing the anxious look on her room mates face. Anna smiled slightly and spun around.

"Lets go shopping, I need some new pants!" She shouted over her shoulder and stormed out the room, closing the door behind her. She leant against and took a deep breath; her nerves making her stomach churn. _You'll be fine. You've dealt with bitches all your life. _She thought, clenching her fists and nodded, striding back into her room.

* * *

Kristoff's boss sighed, frustrated at the figures spread out in front of her. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows shifted into a frown as her eyes skimmed over the numbers. Kristoff leant over and replaced the phone back in its cradle and noticed the stressed expression on her face.

"Everything okay Elsa?" He asked casually, leaning against the desk. Elsa sighed and leant back, pushing her glasses up to rub the bridge of her nose. _No it's not_ _okay_. She thought to herself, but brandished a fake smirk to Kristoff.

"Everything is fine. How did you go with the new girl?" She replied, her voice cold. She sat forward and inspected Kristoff with her ice blue eyes. He shifted uncomfortably under the womans gaze, then shrugged nonchalantly, looking everywhere but at his imposing boss.

"It went fine. She'll be here around five. She definitely seemed bubbly enough, and her resume was impressive." He replied gruffly. Elsa nodded, finally breaking her scrutinizing gaze and swung back to her paperwork. Kristoff shot a glance at the woman and sighed. "It'll be fine Elsa. I'll train her, you don't have to have anything to do with the girl." He muttered gruffly then excused himself to serve. Elsa sighed once more, looking out the small window near her desk and turned back to the figures. _And here we go ago. Another painful couple of months until the poor girl has had enough and quits._ She thought, chewing her lip.

* * *

Anna entered the shop nervously, looking around. It was relatively new, and everything was sparkly clean and modern. The walls were light ice blue with snow patterns up the walls and music played from the TV mounted on the wall. There were 3 cabinets of ice cream, and plenty of seating room. Windows made up the front wall, allowing customers to see out into the park across the street. The whole place had a coolness about it, and Anna smiled. Walking up the counter she cleared her throat loudly as there was no one in sight.

"Uh, excuse me? I'm here for a trial?" Her voice cracked slightly in nervousness.

"Come through the door and out the back." A crisp, female voice responded from behind a door just behind the counter. Anna swallowed and steeled her nerves. She stepped through into the back area and let her eyes take it in. Everything was spotless white and blue, with huge industrial sinks and multiple freezers.

"Hello." Anna jumped at the cold voice, and turned towards it. There was a large desk with a laptop and piles of books and paperwork, a woman sitting in front of it with her back to Anna.

"Um hi, I- uh, wow." Anna cut off mid-sentence as the woman spun around in her chair, resting her chin on her hand and crossing one leg over the other. Annas eyes drank in the sight of the intimidating woman. A high cut black skirt showed a broad expanse of toned but pale thigh, an ice blue dress blouse was buttoned up precariously over the womans impressive chest. Anna could see the edge of tattoos on either side of the womans collarbones, but couldn't read what they said. Her eyes continued up. Her bosses hair was platinum blonde loosely braided over her shoulder, her bangs brushed back. Ice cold blue eyes studied Anna from behind stylish blue rimmed glasses, and a small smirk was present on the otherwise stoic face. She cleared her throat, and Anna jumped turning bright red. _How long was I staring, oh my god_. She thought to herself, glancing away from the woman, embarrassed.

"Hi..." She murmured again, all her confidence gone. This lady was more intimidating then she had expected. Elsa looked at the girl in front of her with minor disinterest.

"What's your name?" She asked briskly - the girl had already wasted enough of her time with her incessant staring, although Elsa was used to that.

"Um, its Anna, Ma'am." The girl stuttered, her voice giving away how nervous she was. Elsa smiled slightly.

"Hello Anna. I'm the owner of the shop. I believe that Kristoff called you in for an interview?" The blonde said, turning back to her desk. Anna fidgeted slightly.

"Ah yes ma'am." She responded, her voice shaking slightly.

"Well he's actually just stepped out for the moment, so i will do your interview." Elsa explained, and spun her chair back around to look at the girl. She was wearing tight fitting black pants and complimented her toned legs. Her plain black short clung to her body well, her auburn hair in two braids that fell either side of the freckled and currently red face. _Presentable enough. _"Tell me, why do you want to work here?" She asked, narrowing her gaze at Anna slightly. The latter took a deep breath and smiled at her boss.

"I think I would be a great benefit to the business and am interested in learning more about the industry." She said confidently, as she had prepared for the interview questions during the day. Elsa pointed to a lint ball stuck on Anna's shirt.

"You need to be better presented when you are here." She said, nonchalantly. "And that's a lie. You aren't interested in the industry at all." Anna's mouth gaped open at the blatant comment trying to find a comeback. "I understand that you are in need of a job, as everyone is these day. So it's fine. just try not to lie too much, it'll get you in trouble." Elsa Continued spinning back around to face her desk. "I think though, you would be a benefit for the business so congratulations. Kristoff, get her a uniform and start her doing work."

"Don't mind her." Anna jumped as a hand touched her shoulder gently. She turned around and found herself looking at a tall, also blonde man. He had soft eyes and a gentle smile, his hair slightly unruly. Anna was so wrapped up in the conversation that she hadn't heard him come in. He let go of Anna's shoulder and mock saluted Elsa's back. "Sure thing boss!" He said winking down at Anna, earning a shy smile. "I'm Kristoff, I spoke to you earlier on the phone. Come with me, I'll get you started." Anna nodded and glanced once more at the lady, realizing suddenly that she didn't even know her name, nor did she get to thank her for giving her the opportunity. With a sigh, she turned and followed Kristoff, listening intently as he began babbling about her duties. Elsa watched the pair walk out the front on the security camera screens that were just above her desk. She ran a manicured finger along her lip as she watched the red-headed girl pull on the dorky hat and grin at Kristoff.

"Well she's certainly grabbed my attention." The blonde murmured to herself, looking back down at her paperwork.

* * *

Elsa took her glasses off, rubbing the pressure away from her temples, her fingers cool.

"Why cant things ever go my way." She murmured to the emptiness. With a grunt, she stood up, stretching her back after sitting for hours. With a quick glance to the camera screens above her desk she went out to the counter in the front of the shop and lent against the bench silently, watching Kristoff attempt to teach the new girl.

"Okay, I think I've got it. Can I serve the next customer?" Anna asked Kristoff with a confident expression. Her teal eyes looking excitedly at him. Elsa watched them silently, scrutinizing Anna's mixing abilities. The red-head donned a small frown and struggled slightly with the paddles, her grip awkward. Kristoff watched her, a sheepish grin on his face.

_Oh god, she's hopeless_. _She's been here for 3 hours and is still struggling?_ Elsa thought to herself with a sigh.

"Kristoff." She said out loud, tapping her manicured fingers against the sink. Both of them jumped in surprise. Elsa strode over towards Anna who shrunk back slightly. "I want you to teach Anna the PROPER grip of the paddles and have her able to serve by the time I get back. I just need to duck out and check on a few things." Elsa said, shooting a look at Anna, who blushed. "And Anna, please stop being so nervous, you'll find the work easier if you stop worrying." She added, softening her icy tone slightly, and picked up two spare paddles. "If you hold them like this, it won't hurt your wrists, see?" Elsa indicated towards Anna who was watching her with a red blush. The red-head nodded slowly and reached out to grab the paddled from Elsa, her eyebrow rising slightly when her boss recoiled back and laid the paddles back on the counter. "Uh, anyway Kristoff. Take over." Elsa muttered quickly her face flushing slightly, and pulled her hands up to her chest. _What the hell are you doing. Leave the damn girl to Kristoff. That was too close. _Her thoughts frantically swirled in her head as she excused herself, walking briskly to the door.

"Excuse me!" Anna burst out suddenly, and her boss turned her head slightly to glare at Anna. "Thank-you, and um, can I please know your name?" She asked tentatively. Elsa smirked and ran a hand through her blonde hair before pushing the door open.

"It's Elsa." She said over her shoulder without a second glance. Anna turned back to Kristoff her eyes downcast.

"She doesn't like me does she." Anna said, her voice quiet. Kristoff grinned and patted her on the shoulder.

"Elsa's a bitch kiddo. Don't take what she says or does personally hey? She just has a lot to deal with. Its best if you just give her a wide berth and you'll have no trouble." He said softly raising his eyebrows at Anna. She smiled and nodded, turning to the door as a customer walked in.

"Hello, how are you?" She said with a smile, remembering what Kristoff had told her about talking to the customers.

* * *

Elsa ran her nail down her arm subconsciously, while listening to Kristoff blab about the party he had had last night. She had been invited but didn't go, not really caring about it all, but she had initiated the conversation by asking how it was. _God, I just want to go home. _She thought frustratedly to herself. Her eyes glanced over at Anna who was bent over the sinks finishing the washing up of the night, a smile on her face as she listened to Kristoff's story. Elsa glanced away and groaned inwardly.

"Are you nearly finished Anna?" Elsa interrupted Kristoff who turned to look at Anna with a smile. Anna blushed slightly, looking up and catching her bosses gaze. Despite having worked there for nearly a week already, the red-head was still intimidated by her cold boss. _If only she was as friendly as Kristoff, I'd love the job._ She thought frustrated to herself. She enjoyed working with the man, his sweet smile and funny stories.

"Yep, nearly done. Just like 2 tins left." Anna grunted, putting said tins into the sink, turning away from the scrutinizing gaze of her boss.

"Kristoff, can you please go and do a spot check and take the rubbish out." Elsa commanded, receiving a salute. She shook her head and turned back to her paperwork, trying to ignore the awkward air in the room. Her phone vibrated suddenly making both Anna and Elsa jump in surprise, breaking the silence.

"What now." Elsa said angrily earning a curious glance from Anna. "Hello? Its late. I told you not to call after 9." She said into the phone pacing back and forth. Anna watched her, slightly distracted. The woman was quite a bit taller then the younger girl, and not as old as Anna had originally thought her to be, considering that she owned and enitire franchise, but Kristoff had told her that Elsa was only 23 - three years older then Anna. Her bosses tone was cold as her voice rose on the phone and Anna frowned when she noticed that the angrier Elsa got, she began to develop a thick European accent. _Is she from Germany?_ Anna thought to herself, and went back to washing up the tins, reaching up to put the tins on the high drying rack.

"That is NO excuse! Dummkopf. I will talk to you tomorrow." Elsa yelled, slamming her phone onto the desk. "Debilen Idioten." She groaned to herself, rubbing her temples.

"Wow she's pissed." Kristoff whispered into Anna's ear from behind, startling her and with a gasp dropped the heavy metal tin she was holding up to put away. There was a loud bang then crash as it hit Annas head then the floor, earning a grimace from Kristoff and a furious glare from Elsa.

"Shit I'm so sorry!" Anna gasped, holding her spinning head where the tin hit her _Oh god, oh god you stupid klutz! _Her thoughts screamed at her. "Kristoff scared me- and I, I'm sorry!" She stuttered bending down to pick up the tin and smashed heads against Kristoff who was also bending down to pick the tin up. She fell backwards with a humpf and landed ass first on the floor.

"Oww..." she groaned rubbing her forehead with her eyes shut, waiting for the black dots in her vision to disappear. She could hear Kristoff laughing at her, and grinned.

"Anna." Anna's smiled dropped from her face instantly at the sound of her bosses harsh snap. She opened her eyes to see Elsa striding towards her with a stern expression on her face. "Are you okay?" Anna flinched flinched slightly as Elsa reached out and laid the tips of her fingers on Anna's bump, a note of concern in her voice. _What the hell, her fingers are freezing! _Anna thought, recoiling away from the manicured fingers that were on her head. Elsa blushed slightly as Anna flinched away from the action and straightened back up, wrapping her hands around her stomach, her hands shaking.

"Kristoff, see to it Anna is okay." She snapped, ignoring Anna's curious eyes staring up at her. "I'm going home. Lock up." She spat, and glaring first at Anna, then at Kristoff and stormed off. Anna watched her storm away, her mouth open in shock, her eyes following the sway of the womans hips. Kristoff cleared his throat, breaking the girls concentration. She mentally shook herself.

"What just happened?" Anna asked slightly dumbfounded. She could still feel the fingers against her head. The fingers that were so cold, like ice. Her head pounded and she looked apologetically at Kristoff who was looking at her with a curious expression on his face. "I'm sorry. I kinda klutzed that up didn't I." She said ducking her head slightly. He waved the apology off.

"Its fine. Although that wasn't the reaction i was expecting Elsa to have." He said, his voice hushed slightly. Anna glanced at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked. He smiled grimly and shrugged.

"Let's go home. We all done here?" He changed the subject quickly and winked, shutting off the lights. Anna nodded and grabbed her bag, glad to get out of the freezing shop.

* * *

Elsa sat in her Ferrari, one hand clenched around the steering wheel, the other tracing the words tattooed on her collarbone.

"Conceal, don't feel." She muttered over and over trying to calm her racing heart. _You idiot. What the hell were you thinking! _She started the engine and revved it a couple of times, clenching her jaw. She didn't know what had come over her. Reaching out to Anna, and especially touching her with bare skin. Elsa had seen the glimmer of fear in the eyes of the girl and the shock of her ice cold touch. Elsa bit her lip and turned up her music, the bass vibrating through her body. With a sigh, she released the clutch and sped out of the parking lot, just as Anna and Kristoff walked out of the shop.

Anna shivered, a freezing wind blowing past her as Elsa's blue Ferrari screeched by, she watched it until the tail-lights were out of sight.

"Brr, that was a really cold breeze." Anna chattered through her teeth, but warmed up fast. _Random cold shiver?_ She thought, and glanced at Kristoff who was watching her with a curious expression. She blushed slightly and fiddled with her car keys.

"Wanna come out this weekend for my birthday? There's a couple of us going to the clubs for a few drinks." Kristoff said suddenly, his eyes lit up with excitement. Anna glanced at him and blushed slightly.

"Oh, um sure I guess yeah." She said with a big smile. "I haven't gone out in ages, most of my friends don't like clubbing, it should be fun!" She rambled and Kristoff laughed patting her on the head.

"Sounds good, I'll give you more details at work tomorrow. Night!" He said and waved over his shoulder as he walked to his car. Anna smiled at him then got into her own car, touching the bump on her forehead, frowning. It was still cold from Elsa's touch, and tingled. Anna took a deep breath and turned her car on. She had to make sure she didn't let Elsa get to her. Kristoff had told her not to take anything personal. Apparently Elsa was the owner of the entire "Ice Queen Ice Cream" franchise, including all stores around the city and state. She was known as the Ice Queen by her employees and the other companies she dealt with often referred to that as well. She had opened the chain when she was only 18, after inheriting her parents money after their death and the stores had become increasingly popular. Kristoff had told Anna that Elsa barely has any help managing the shops, despite the fact that she was only just 23 years old.

Anna sighed. _The amount of stress she must be under. I cant even imagine_. Anna thought to herself, running her fingers back and forth over the lump on her head. She started her car after yawning and started the short drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa sipped at her glass of red wine, her legs curled up on the white sofa, a satin blue robe covering her otherwise naked body. She absent-mindedly stroked the wolf that was lying next to her.

"Oh Olaf, I wish that there was something else out there." She murmured, looking at the wolf with sad eyes. It lifted its head and inspected Elsa with its ice blue eyes, matching her own. The fur was white as snow, and soft. It nuzzled its nose into Elsa's cold hand, earning a loving smile. "Not like you can answer me anyway." Elsa sighed, and ruffled the wolf's head, earning a panting grin from it. She smiled lovingly and stood up, placing the wine on the end table next to the sofa. Olaf followed her into the study, claws clicking on the cold tiles. _Guess I should start trying to figure out these stupid figures. _Elsa thought sadly, clenching her fists slightly in stress and sat down. She slumped at her desk pulling books and paperwork to her and slipping her glasses on, her eyes scanning the numbers in front of her. _I'm not earning enough. Shit. _She jumped slightly when her phone began buzzing and groaned at the name on the caller ID. "Here we go again!" She murmured to Olaf who had settled at her feet. He growled in response, eyes narrowed at the vibrating phone. The blonde giggled slightly and petted her familiars head, and answered the phone.

"Hello, Elsa? It's Kai here." Elsa lent back in her chair and flung an arm over her face.

"Yes, I know full well who it is. How can I help you?" Her tone was harsh.

"Well I'm sorry to call so late, but I was just going through the figures and i -"

"I'm well aware of the figures, Kai. I'm currently attempting to sort out some issues as we speak." She cut him off. "This is the reason I don't like to be disturbed at night, as I have told you many times." Kai cleared his throat gruffly, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Ma'am, I just thought as your accountant I should mention that I don't think we can afford to have another staff member." He said quickly tripping over his words in nervousness. "We've already over reached our wage budget on the other stores in town." Elsa's eyes opened suddenly.

"So you think I should lay off the new girl?" She asked solemnly. A heavy sigh from the phone.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Thank-you Kai. I will speak to you in the morning." Elsa said coldly. The man bade her goodnight and hung up quickly. Elsa slammed her phone onto the desk and glared at Olaf who was growling at the phone. Elsa glanced down and noticed it had frost covering it. "Great, another person to let down and push away." She murmured, before turning to her paperwork. "And this one was actually doing well." Her mouth twitched at the thought of the red haired girl that Kristoff had hired. She did her work well, was bubbly and friendly to the customers, and obeyed everything she was told to do. Perfect employee, but now, she had to be fired. Elsa felt a small pain in her chest and clutched at her stomach. _I don't want to fire her._ The thought swirled in her head until she slammed her hand on the desk in frustration.

"It's just ONE employee Olaf, so I don't understand what the issue is!?" She snapped at the wolf, but her eyes softened when she saw him flinch away from her tone. "Sorry, boy. I just don't want to do this anymore." Olaf just stared at her, his ears lowered on his head, a small whine rising from his throat.

* * *

Anna sighed looking through her clothing in frustration.

"Why don't I ever have anything to wear!" She burst out throwing yet another dress on the ground. Her best friend, Rapunzel giggled at the outburst.

"You have plenty to wear, you're just fussy." Anna huffed, glaring at her friend. "Besides, who are you trying to impress hmm? Is it your hunky co-worker?" Rapunzel winked at Anna, who in return threw a dress that hit the girl straight in the face.

"NO. I'm not trying to impress anyone, I just want to look nice, that's all." Anna retorted holding up a dress against her body. "How bout this one, Punzie?" She said, holding the dress against her body. Rapunzel, or Punzie as Anna liked to call her sighed and flopped onto the bed.

"You will look fine in anything, loser. Just hurry up cause I'm hungry." Anna giggled. She was trying to pick out a dress for Kristoffs birthday drinks that were happening the next night. She had no idea who was going, but was excited to meet some new people and get to know Kristoff out of work. She flopped on the bed next to her friend and sighed.

"Hey, how is work going anyway?" Punzie asked, propping herself up on one arm to stare imploringly at Anna.

"It's great. Kristoffs really nice, and I like the work, its not too hard!" She grinned. "We have a lot of fun. Oh except when Elsa is there. It's all business then." Anna frowned slightly, and gently ran her finger over the non-existent bump that had faded. She could still feel the cold soft touch of her boss.

"Who's Elsa?" Punzie asked, her eyes lighting up at the new gossip. Anna groaned. _My boss who hates my guts_. She thought gloomily to herself. "She's my boss. Owner of the whole franchise thingy. Real uptight." She said out loud, her voice trailing off at the end. "She doesn't like me. Well, actually i don't know if she does or not, she's so, I dunno - mean? No not mean just, business-like and brash. Hmm maybe, cold? Yeah shes really cold to me and Kristoff too, and it makes me feel like she doesn't like me but i dunno why cause i've never done anything to piss her off and-" Rapunzel giggled interrupting Anna's rambling.

"So she get's to you huh?" Anna sat up quickly and glared at Rapunzel.

"No! Just, she's my boss. I was just kinda hoping that i would be in her good books is all." Anna mumbled, her hands fidgeting with her braids. It didn't really get to her that Elsa didn't like her, but it did make the job painful, and made Anna nervous. She couldn't afford to lose her job. "Whatever, it's not like I've done anything wrong so I just have to not over-think it." She said quietly, turning to Punzie with a grin. "Anyway, lets go get some dinner!" She knocked her friends arm causing the brown hair girl to face plant into the bed. Anna jumped up quickly and ran out the door, giggling at her friends annoyed face.

* * *

"Oh come on boss! Live a little, loosen up, YOLO and all that!" Kristoff exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Elsa glared at him through her glasses, her arms crossed over her chest, leaning against the desk. "Besides its my birthday and you haven't even wished me a good one!" He said exasperatedly, pretending to pout, but a grin slipped through when Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Happy Birthday Kristoff, and NO i will not come out for drinks tonight." She repeated, sounding frustrated. "Unlike you, I have a lot of businesses to run and don't have time for that." Kristoff's grin grew wider at the slight pensive tone in her voice.

"Aw okay Boss. But, I'll details you the address and time just in case you do decide to come." He winked, saluted and spun on his heel to leave.

"Wait, Kristoff. I have bad news." Elsa called out, straightening up and unfolding her arms, her finger tracing the collarbone tattoo. Kristoff froze, his shoulders slumping.

"Let me guess, Anna has to be let go?" He replied quietly, not turning around. Elsa sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"We just aren't bringing in enough money to have another staff member." Kristoff sighed and turned around to face Elsa.

"Well, why don't we do some kind of promotion to get more customers? We have the best ice-cream anywhere around here, how is it that we don't have enough money to keep one more staff member?" He inquired frustrated. "Anna is a good worker! It's not fair to her or to me for that matter. I'm getting sick of having to pull so much weight by myself." Elsa glanced away from his hard gaze, and tried to calm herself. She could feel herself getting frustrated, and her hands were tingling with frost.

"Just, you don't understand." She murmured, then bit her lip, steeling herself. "That's my decision. When Anna comes in I will inform her that this is her last shift. No arguments." Her tone was steely, her eyes coldly boring into Kristoff. He glared back at her then shrugged

"You're the boss." He said gruffly and pushed through the door to start work out the front. Elsa sighed and wandered over to the fridge to begin making the next batch of ice cream.

"Oh, hello Elsa." A soft voice made her jump and she spun around in anger. Anna stood at her desk putting her bag away and straightening up her uniform. The young girl smiled warmly at Elsa. "I hope you're well?" She asked. Elsa nodded, and bit her lip. Her head was telling her not to fire the girl, but she knew that it was in her best interest.

"Anna. I need to have a chat to you." Elsa said, and felt her stomach tighten at the fear flashing into Anna's eyes. She slowly walked towards the girl, wringing her hands. "I'm sorry but -"

"Anna can you come and serve please!?" Kristoff interrupted, poking his head through the door, ignoring the icy glare from Elsa. Annaglanced from Elsa and Kristoff and seemed to get flustered. Elsa rubbed her temple and waved Anna away. She'd have time to talk to her later. Anna smiled somewhat sadly at Elsa and followed Kristoff - who was purposefully ignoring Elsa - to help serve. _Bloody Kristoff. He just doesn't understand_. Elsa thought angrily to herself. _Although, maybe a promotion could work_. She thought, grabbing the ingredients for the batch. She quickly glanced around to make sure the two were out the front serving and mixed up the batch of choc-mint ice cream. She poured it into the tins that were ready and smiled, placing her hands either side of the tin.

"Let there be magic." She murmured to herself and allowed her frustration to flow through her hands, watching as the milk began to freeze and expand, as her power worked its way through it, turning the mix into her famous ice-cream.

"Oh, are you making the ice-cream?" Elsa jumped nearly dropping the fresh tin of ice-cream and spun around, her face red. Anna was at the sinks smiling at her. She hadn't seen anything, but had nearly caught her. Elsa cursed to herself. _Idiot, use the machine when these two are here_. She thought angrily to herself.

"A-Anna." Elsa stuttered out loud, trying to get composure back. Anna's eyes widened, then crinkled as she giggled.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Kristoff told me to come back here, now that that small rush was over." She explained. Elsa sighed and began to put the tins into the freezer. Anna fidgeted watching her boss work. She'd never seen Elsa make the ice-cream before, but knew it involved a lot of work and the machine that was down next to the freezer. "Um, so what did you want to talk to me about?" She inquired and felt her heart pounding. She'd already guessed what Elsa wanted to talk to her about. She was going to lose her job, for whatever reason. Elsa stopped and sighed, sliding the giant freezer door shut and ran her hands through her blonde bangs.

"Anna, listen. I just wanted to thank you for the your work the last week and a bit, but -" Anna held up a hand with a small smile, interrupting Elsa.

"I know, I know. I'm clumsy and slow, unreliable and ramble too much to the customers." Elsa's eyes widened, and tried to interrupt the girl but Anna rambled on, gripping her braid. "And I drop things all the time, run into things, oh and run into Kristoff more then often." Anna giggled nervously at that. "I'm surprised you kept me this long to be honest." She smiled at Elsa and shrugged. Elsa stared back dumbfounded. "It's okay. I've only been here like, what? A week? So its no big loss or anything, though I will miss Kristoff's stories and seeing yo-" The red-head hesitated for a moment. "- Just, thank-you for the opportunity." Anna finished off, slightly breathless after so speaking fast. Elsa continued to stand there with an odd expression her face, one that Anna couldn't quite figure out. They stood there staring for a few seconds before Anna blushed and cleared her throat. "Um, Elsa?" She broke the silence, and Elsa seemingly snapped out of her stupor, and quickly ran a finger over her collarbone, an action that Anna had begun to recognise as a nervous habit. There were tattoo's there, though neither Kristoff (Anna had asked him already) nor Anna knew what they said.

"Anna, no that wasn't what I-" Both girls jumped when Elsa's phone went off. Anna smiled sadly, and jerked her head to the phone.

"Better get that boss." She said. "I'll finish up my shift, then get going. Thank-you." Anna said sadly and went out the door to serve with Kristoff. He glanced at her quickly and seeing the sad expression on her face, he laid a hand on her shoulder, and smiled at her.

"Tonight's going to be so fun!" He said, grinning. Anna nodded and turned to the customer - a young man - with reddish brown hair and green eyes. He had big sideburns that Anna had to hold a giggle in at.

"Hi, welcome to Ice Queen Ice-Creamery, how can I help?" She said brightly, pushing down her disappointment. She would still do her job the best she could until the end of her shift. He smiled and pointed to his ear, where Anna noticed there was an earpiece, and nodded. "Sorry" She mouthed and backed up to let him finish his phone call. She couldn't help but overhear a snatch of the conversation.

"Elsa, come on. Come out and say hi. I am your oldest and _BEST_ customer after all." He said, somewhat smarmy, emphasizing the word best. Anna frowned slightly and glanced at Kristoff who was staring wide-eyed at the man, a slight frown present. He glanced at Anna and raised an eyebrow. They both spun around when the door slammed open and Elsa stormed out from the back room, her eyes squinted in anger at the sideburns guys, her body held upright and proud.

"Hans, can we please talk outside." Elsa said frostily, quickly glancing at Anna, then back to the man. He smiled somewhat snobbishly and winked at Anna, pulling his ear piece out.

"It's nice of the Ice Queen herself to come out to the front of the shop." He sneered and Elsa blushed at the name. "Yes, lets talk." He walked out the shop, throwing another glance and smile at Anna. Elsa followed his gaze to Anna, and the young girl saw her boss bite her lip before following him out the front door and both sat down at a table. Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Who the hell is that smarmy asshole?" She inquired, her lip pulled up in a disgusted curl.

"No idea. But Elsa is not happy to see him, that's for sure." Kristoff answered jerking his head to where they were sitting. "They seem to be talking about you, by the way." Anna looked over and both were looking at her, the man, Hans with a slick smile and Elsa with worry written all over her face as she glanced at Anna, then back at Hans. _What are they talking about. Oh god._ Anna thought to herself trying to ignore the looks. Kristoff bumped her with his shoulder.

"Lets just get back to work and ask Elsa later tonight after some drinks." He winked at Anna's shocked face.

"She's coming tonight!?" She burst out, then blushed covering her mouth. Kristoff laughed.

"She didn't exactly say yes, but I can pretty much guarantee i'll be able to convince her to come. She'll be there. I bet you." He winked and went back to work. Anna took another glance out the window and caught Elsa's gaze, and they both blushed turning away from each other. _Why are they talking about me?_ Anna thought worriedly to herself, but went back to work, throwing glances at the two when she could, often catching Elsa's worried eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hans, for the last time. I will NOT sell my business to you." Elsa said frustrated. She could feel a headache coming on and glared at the man in front of her. "We've been having this same argument for nearly a year, and nothing is going to change." Hans shrugged and sneered at her.

"Its fine. I heard through the grapevine you hired a new girl for the first time in months. Would that be the cute red-head in there?" Hans looked at Anna, his eyes full of desire. Elsa shuddered internally at his blatant display of want. She followed his gaze to the girl who was looking back at them, her face flushed. _What did the scumbag have in mind?_ She thought to herself, wringing her hands in her lap. Hans looked back at the blonde and leant forward slightly. "I also heard that you were going to fire her." Elsa snapped her attention back to him in shock.

"How did you.." She trailed off glaring at him. He grinned and leant back popping his feet onto the table to which Elsa shot him a dirty look.

"I have my sources. Bit of a financial crisis right?" Elsa flushed.

"Thats none of your concern." She hissed, feeling her power flowing into her clasped hands. She could feel frost seeping out of them, and clenched them harder trying to steady her breathing.

"Thats ok. I can always offer her a job at my shop. I'm sure we would get along just perfectly." He said, glancing slyly at Elsa, his lip pulled into a half smile. Elsa had to fight the urge to punch him in the smart-ass face. She steeled herself, took a deep breath and lowered her tense shoulders, and glared at him straight in the face.

"Well you're out of luck. Your sources were incorrect. I am not firing her and the business is doing fine. Anna is a good worker and I'm proud to have her." She lied, her voice only faltering slightly. Hans smiled and shrugged.

"Well it was worth a try." He glanced at Anna again and stood up, brushing off his vest. _Stupid poncy vest._ Elsa thought angrily, also rising. "I will have this franchise eventually Elsa. You know that. It's inevitable, and you can keep pushing it back." Hans narrowed his eyes at her. "I _know _there's something wrong with you. And I will show everyone who the "Ice Queen" really is." With this he threw a wave over his shoulder at her and turned to leave. "Oh, keep Anna close will you? Wouldn't want her to just slip through your fingers now. Good workers are hard to find these days." With that he strode off towards the car park. Elsa released the breath she had been holding and glared at his retreating back.

"Pompous rich asshole." She hissed to his retreating back. She spun on her heels and stormed in through the door, a cold breeze following her, causing the glass doors to slam shut ringing through the shop. She glanced up at the concerned gazes of her employees and frowned. "What are you gawking at? Do some work." She snapped angrily storming past them, the shop dropping drastically in temperature with her rage. Anna blushed and looked away, but Kristoff just stared at her imploringly.

"You ok boss?" He asked casually, his eyes showing concern though. Elsa glanced back and forth between the two of them and ran a shaking hand through her hair.

"Anna." The red-head jumped at the harshness of the womans voice and raised her eyes.

"Ye-yes ma'am?" Annas voice shook slightly.

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Kristoff, don't interrupt me this time." Elsa said glaring at the man. He grinned and shrugged sheepishly. Elsa slammed the back door open at slumped at her desk, rubbing her temples as her head pounded. Anna tentatively followed, glancing at Kristoff for strength. He smiled warmly at her.

"You'll be right kiddo." He said giving her shoulder a pat. Anna smiled gratefully. Elsa scared her if she was to be honest to herself. She walked up to Elsa's desk, closing the door quietly behind her, and shivered. The back room was freezing, and there was a cool breeze coming from somewhere.

"Um, Elsa?" She murmured quietly. Elsa sighed and looked at the red-head.

"I wasn't going to fire you earlier." She lied, her icy blue eyes not leaving the teal eyes of the red-head. "I just wanted to talk to you about how well you're doing." Anna visibly relaxed, a grin crossing her face.

"Oh i'm sorry for jumping to conclusion, I just assumed cause you were so serious and I dunno I often stuff things up and I just thought maybe this time I was doing better - well obviously I am - but I thought I wasn't and I didn't want to disappoint you or Kristoff. Wow that is such a relief I was like -" Elsa cleared her throat to interrupt Anna's nervous rambling. She blushed and quickly looked at the floor, then back up at the blonde who was touching her collarbone again, her expression hard to read. She seemed... Distracted.

"Elsa. I don't mean to pry, but who was that guy?" She asked tentatively. Elsa's expression steeled and she spun on her chair to face the desk.

"No one that concerns you. Just stay away from him. He's a creep." Elsa muttered darkly, not paying attention to her doodling in a notebook. Anna nodded and stood awkwardly as silence fell between them.

"I-um guess i'd better get back-"

"Hows you head?" Elsa interrupted, dropping her pencil and turning back to Anna, her eyes studying the girls now blushing forehead where the bump had faded. Anna automatically shot her hand up to touch it, remembering Elsa's icy touch.

"Oh it's fine, the bump was gone by the morning. So no stress. I've got a thick skull anyway." She winked, her grin widening when Elsa's stoic face broke into a small smile.

"Well that's good to hear." An awkward silence again, before Elsa shakily broke it. "Would you like to try some of my newest flavour of ice cream?" She asked, without thinking. Anna bounced up and down on her toes, her eyes lighting up, making Elsa blush. There was pure joy on the younger girls face, and it bought a smile to Elsa's face.

"Oh my god yes! That would be amazing!" The red head exclaimed. Elsa lead her to the freezer, grabbing a spoon out of the cutlery box on the way. Anna followed, a grin plastered on her face. Elsa grabbed the small tin out of the freezer and scooped a portion onto the spoon.

"Now I'm just trialling the flavour so don't be too harsh of a critique." Elsa winked at the girl without thinking, and quickly put a stoic face on again. Anna just grinned wider and took a step closer to Elsa, her eyes trained on the spoon. The blonde lifted her arm to hand the spoon to the girl then gasped in surprise as Anna wrapped her lips around the spoon in Elsa's hand, her eyes rising to meet Elsa's blue ones. Anna stepped back, blushing and licked her lips. Elsa could feel a deep blush rising up her neck but broke the intense stare between the two of them, glancing over Anna's shoulder to Kristoff - who was leaning against the wall near the door - an amused expression on his face.

"Having fun girls?" He mocked loudly making Anna jump forward in shock, smashing her head against Elsa's chin (there was quite the height difference between them). Both girls grabbed their respective hit body parts in shock. Kristoff lost it, bending over in laughter.

"Oh my god that was just too good. Anna you're great." He got out through loud laughter. Elsa and Anna stared at each other in shock, before both faces cracked into smiles. Anna started laughing and Elsa smiled warmly, rubbing her chin.

"You really are a klutz aren't you." She said softly and - without thinking - laid a hand on Anna's head. Time seemed to freeze as Anna reacted to the cold hand on her head. She looked at Elsa with wide eyes, confusion clouding them. The blonde stared back and quickly pulled her hand away, clasping her hands together in front of her chest. _What are you DOING?_ Elsas mind screamed at her, and she quickly pushed past Anna, her arm brushing against the red-heads warm skin again causing goosebumps to rise on her freckled arms. Anna recoiled from the cold touch, her face red. Elsa glared at Kristoff, striding to her desk and grabbed her paperwork quickly.

"Shit, shit, SHIT." She cursed under her breath, her body shaking as she shoved her phone into her pocket. Spinning around she glared at Kristoff and Anna. "Shouldn't you two be working?" She exclaimed ignoring the confused and concerned expressions on both their faces. Kristoff took a step toward her, causing her to recoil back slightly. The room was dropping rapidly in temperature and Elsa could feel herself beginning to really panic.

"Boss, are you all right?" Kristoff asked gently. Anna was standing behind him, her hand covering her mouth, her eyes studying Elsa, an intrigued expression on her face.

"I'm fine. I need to um, go and check on something." Elsa murmured, breaking her gaze away from Anna and quickly left, letting the door slam behind her. Leaning against the wall, Elsa breathed heavily as frost crept up the walls stemming from contact between her body and it.

"Get it together. Control it." She murmured. Her phone began to rang, and with an angry sigh she answered it.

"Hello Ma'am. It's just Gerda. I'm calling in regards to Olaf." Elsa's handmaiden said through the phone, a tinge of fear in her voice. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. "He seems to be upset about something, he's pacing back and forth and growling."

"Thank-you Gerda. It'll be fine. I'll be home shortly." Elsa mumbled back and hung up. With a quick glance at the frost on the wall, Elsa strode away to her car and got in, sighing in the enclosed space.

"What, the hell, just happened." She murmured leaning forward to rest her pounding head on the steering wheel and turning the car on.

* * *

"Well that was a very interesting turn of events." Kristoff said turning to look at the flustered Anna. He gazed at her curiously. "Elsa doesn't ever touch anyone. Like ever." Kristoff had been working for Elsa for over a year now, and as much as he loved having her as a boss, she was very cold and unemotional most of the time. But in the last week he'd seen her act completely different. Almost like she was thawing, or allowing herself to open up. His face broke into a grin and he nudged Anna. "Looks like you're thawing the Ice Queen herself. Must be the red hair!" He joked trying to ease Anna down. She smiled slightly, her face still red. "Or maybe its that blush. Looks like its hot enough to melt even the coldest ice." Kristoff winked and Anna blushed even brighter if it was even possible.

"Oh shut up you." Anna exclaimed punching Kristoff friendly on the chest. "She's my boss, of course I get flustered around her. Plus I smashed her chin! I'm surprised I didn't get fired on the spot!" She exclaimed throwing her arms out dramatically, her face broken by a grin. Kristoff laughed shaking his head.

"You're a riot ya know. A real klutzoid." He laughed, jerking his head toward the door. "She doesn't seem to mind though. Anyway lets do some work. We can talk more about it tonight!" Anna grinned and felt her stomach flutter. She was really excited for the party tonight. Kristoff strode off leaving her by herself in the back room. Her smile faded and was replaced with a frown and she touched her head where the freezing hand had touched her red hair.

"Why. Why is her touch so damn cold." She murmured to herself, rubbing her cold arms. As much as she liked her job, her boss kept confusing her. She was an intricate person, and Anna was intrigued. She wanted to get to know the older woman, even if Elsa didn't want to know her. "Maybe tonight, I'll ask her some questions." Anna muttered, and nodded. Realizing she was talking to herself, she straightened up and followed Kristoff to do some work for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - It begins

_**Authors notes:**_ **Hello ppl! I just want to start off with THANKS. Thanks for reading my story and giving it love and thank you to my followers. I wasn't expecting this much interest O_O Anyway, i just thought id let you know that this chapter is where things start to take a turn (but don't worry there is going to be Elsanna so don't despair!) So yeah, here's chapter 4! Things will be explained so dont stress. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"Come on Anna, hurry up!" Kristoff yelled through the phone, the beat of the music almost drowning out his voice. "Everyone's waiting for you." Anna smiled.

"Yeah, yeah i'm coming. Oh, can I bring a friend? Well actually, she's my housemate." Anna yelled into the phone hoping Kristoff could hear her over the loud music.

"Yeah, bring whoever - just hurry and get here!" He responded and hung up. Anna giggled and gave Rapunzel a thumbs up.

"Lets go party girl!" Punzie slurred. The girls had already had some pre-drinks and were waiting for the taxi to pick them up. Anna had decided on a short black dress, that hung loosely down the front past her navel, and had an open back. It was held up around her neck as a halter. She wore high heels, and her red hair was pulled up into a fancy bun, braids wrapped around. Punzie lent against her with a grin.

"You look sexy Anna. You looking to pick up?" Anna blushed bright red.

"Not exactly." She murmured, thankful that the cab pulled up at that moment. Truth be told she was looking to impress more so then pick up. Punzie kissed her cheek lightly.

"Elsa's going to be there isn't she?" The brunette purred drunkenly into Anna's ear, grinning. Anna pushed the drunk girl off her with a grimace, her face burning.

"Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter anyway!" She shot back, feeling flustered. "Lets just go, okay?!" She said pushing her drunk roommate towards the taxi. Punzie just grinned at her friend with a knowing smile and awkwardly climbed into the car.

* * *

Elsa and Olaf both growled as her phone vibrated again and again, disrupting her reading and Olaf's nap. Elsa put her glass of wine and book down, and picked up her phone in frustration and glared at the messages on her screen.

_Come on Elsssssaaaaaa!_

_Party time!_

_It's my birthday!_

_Anna will be there ;)_

_Come loosen up Ice Queen!_

All the messages were from an obviously drunk Kristoff. She threw the phone back down, ignoring the continuous vibrating. Olaf glared at it, his ears flat to his head. He growled and glanced up Elsa who sighed.

"Fine, Olaf. I'll answer them." She muttered and picked up the phone again.

_PLEASE ELSAAAAAA. Anna will be disappointed! Stop being a snob._

Elsa read the message, her face flushed slightly, and angrily typed out a reply.

_Kristoff, please stop messaging me. I'm trying to concentrate on something. And stop bringing Anna into it, I don't understand why you keep saying that. - Elsa._

She threw the phone onto the couch and ignored the vibrations from it, settling back into her armchair to continue reading. Parties, clubbing and drinking weren't her style in any way, especially not with her annoying employees. That many people crowded around touching her.. Elsa shuddered.

"Oh my god Kristoff!" She groaned as her phone kept going off with messages, and Olaf snapped at it. She checked the latest one, and smiled grimly.

_Please boss. It'd really make all our night if you came out. We just wanna hang out! :)_

With a grunt Elsa stood up and paced back forth in the room, aware of Olaf's piercing blue eyes following her.

"I can't go out, Olaf. It's too dangerous." She muttered, talking more to herself then her pet. "Unless. Maybe I could have just one capsule. I mean it's been years since I've done anything fun!" She exclaimed, looking at the wolf, who's tail wagged in favour. Elsa strode over to her desk and picked up the small bottle of tablets on her desk. She read the label with a wry smile on her face.

_Elsa Isole. _

_-Take one tablet when needed._

_-DO NOT take more then 2 a day._

_-Please use safely and scarcely. _

_WARNING: Side effects may occur_. _Withdrawal symptoms may occur._

Elsa read, running her finger over the words, brushing over the rest of the instructions that were in German. She bit her lip as she screwed the lid open. 3 small red capsules sat in the container.

"What am I doing?" Elsa murmured to herself, gently grabbing one of the pills and stared at it, before popping it into her mouth, a small smile forming over her face as she swallowed it. Olaf watched her, and yelped, his ears backwards then let out a small cry from his throat. Elsa ignored the thump as he fell to the ground in a heap. She stretched her arms out, and laughed feeling tingles down her body, spreading from her back. Elsa spun around, a fire in her eyes and strode to her bathroom to get changed.

"It's party time."

* * *

"Whoah check out that chick Kristoff!" Flynn, Kristoff's best friend nudged him and pointed to the doors. A grin broke out on the blondes face and he stumbled over to the girls who had just walked into the loud club. He flung his arm over Anna's bare shoulder and leaned in drunkenly.

"Anna bananaaaaaa! You made it!" He yelled in her ear. She grinned at him shyly. He was dressed in a white dress shirt, his muscles straining the material. His hair was as unruly as ever though, and a goofy grin was plastered to his face.

"You're wasted aren't you Kristoff." Anna giggled, feeling giddy herself and shrugged his arm off her shoulders. He shrugged.

"It's my birthday. I'm supposed to get fucked up!" He retorted, and then took a good look at the red-head, his eyes widening. "Wow Anna you look sexy as hell!" He slurred, and winked. "If only you were my type!" He laughed at his joke and ushered Flynn over. "This is my best mate Flynn. This here is Anna. And her friend?" He raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel who was ignoring both of them and batting her eyelashes at Flynn. Anna smiled.

"This is my roommate Rapunzel." She introduced them, and giggled as Rapunzel glided over to Flynn and began shamelessly flirting. Both Anna and Kristoff looked at each other and burst into laughter and left the two of them to it. Anna looked around the club, taking in the lights and the bodies that were moving on the dance floor around her. Her heart was pounding and she could feel the alcohol dulling her senses and warming her body. She grabbed Kristoff's arm and pointed to a bar.

"Lets go get a drink!" She yelled over the loud music. He shot her a thumbs up and pulled her to the bar. They sat down, Anna ordering a cocktail and Kristoff a heavy beer. He grinned at her.

"So, see anyone you like here?" He asked with a wink. Anna quickly scanned the room, disappointed when no one in particular caught her fancy. Kristoff shrugged, then waved over another guy who was standing near them at the bar, smiling at Kristoff.

"This is Eric." The boy had black hair, and a nice smile and greeted Anna with a wave. Kristoff roughly grabbed him around the waist and planted a sloppy kiss on the guys cheek. Anna blushed and looked away. "He's my boyfriend!" Kristoff explained and grinned at the wide eyes on Anna's face. "You knew i was gay right?" He asked incredulously. Anna shook her head, blushing. Kristoff laughed loudly, slamming his beer on the bar. "Precious, you obviously don't pay attention to my stories then. i'm a little insulted!" Annna caught a quick wink from Eric toward her.

"Lets go upstairs to get away from this crowd." Eric yelled jerking his head up to a more enclosed space. Anna nodded and got up stumbling slightly. They went up the stairs and settled into some red couches, the music still pounding but no where near as loud as the dance floor. Anna looked around and noticed that there were a lot of couples making out on the couches and blushed. Kristoff was lounging back, his arm draped over Eric's shoulder.

"So Anna. Tell me. Is there a boy on the scene at all? Or maybe, a girl?" He winked at the red-head who flushed.

"No, no boys at the moment. And definitely NOT a girl." Anna giggled. "Not everyone is gay like you." She winked at the blonde. He shrugged and looked lovingly at Eric. Anna smiled warmly at them, then stood up to look over the dance floor to leave the two boys alone. A frown burrowed her eyebrows when she noticed that the masses of people were all turning to the centre of the dance floor where the crowd had stepped back to form a circle around a sole person. The multi-coloured strobe lights faded to a single blue strobe, flashing faster. Anna squinted to try and see what the girl looked like. she started slightly when didn't notice Kristoff standing next to her until he whistled in approval.

"She actually came. Wow." He whispered hushed. Anna glanced at him quickly noticing the wide eyes and shocked expression.

"Who came?" She asked still straining to see who it was that had every ones attention. The girl was dancing to the sultry music, her body moving with the beat, and turned to face Anna's direction, her ice blue eyes scanning the crowd around her, blonde bangs hanging in her face. Anna gasped.

"Is that... Elsa?" She blurted out, knowing the answer before she asked. Kristoff nodded, a sly grin on his face. Anna's breath hitched in her throat. Elsa was wearing a short blue dress that sparkled in the flashing lights. It was strapless and the sides cut low to show down to her hips. Her entire back was uncovered, and she wore blue heels that looked almost like they were made of ice. He body swayed effortlessly to the music, her bangs flying in the wind. She made it look effortless, and had everyone's captured attention. Kristoff nudged Anna when she realized she had been staring, watching the woman dance.

"Did you wanna come with me to go say hi?" He slurred, raising an eyebrow. Anna swallowed thickly and shook her head.

"No way, she scares me enough at work, let alone now. I mean look at her. She's like a goddess or something." Anna murmured turning back to watch her boss. Kristoffgrinned, but shrugged in response/

"Ok kiddo, ill talk to you later then." He said turning and walking away, and Anna turned back to watch her boss, memorized by her moving body.

* * *

Elsa swayed, feeling the music through her bones. She could feel and see the eyes of people following her body as she swayed and rode the song. Her face was flushed and a seductive smile broke out on her face. _This. This is me_. She thought happily. Elsa had always loved to dance, to tell a story with her body. The song ended and she stopped dancing, the strobe still going. She looked around the crowd, smiling seductively at them, and ran a hand through her hair, then proceeded to walk through the crowd to the bar, smiling at the people that hit on her, or whistled at her. She revelled in their admiration, though didn't return it. She felt none were interesting enough for her. She reached the bar and ordered a vodka and sat in a bar stool, her ice blue eyes going around the room. Now that she had stopped dancing the room was going back to its business, bodies grinding against each other.

"That was quite a show." Elsa's head snapped around at a familiar voice and she felt her blood begin to boil. Hans was leaning on the bar grinning at her. He wore a suit shirt and pants, black with a white tie, and a pair of white gloves. A blonde was hanging off him looking at Elsa with a dirty look. "How much is a private show?" He winked at her and the other girl scoffed dropping his arm, and walking away. Hans ignored her and continued to stare at Elsa. She ignored his question and turned away.

"Fuck off Hans." She responded, the curse sounding weird coming out of her mouth. "Your toy is leaving." She jerked her head to the retreating girl. He raised an eyebrow.

"Feisty aren't we, or, maybe a little jealous?" A quick wink, and Elsa scowled back. He shrugged. "Well, have a fun night queen. I'll be seeing you around." Hans put emphasis on fun and brushed a bang back from her face - his fingerstips lingering on his face as he smirked at her - before walking away. She shuddered watching him leave, then smiled when she saw Kristoff pushing through the crowd, shooting a dirty look at Hans they walked past each other. His face lightened up when he caught the eye of the blonde, smile still present on her normally emotionless face.

"Well hello boss!" He shouted as the music picked up its beat again. She simply smiled and stood up raising a hand.

"Happy birthday Kristoff!" She called back. "Who's here?" She asked glancing around for familiar faces then back at Kristoff who grinned.

"Oh a bunch of people, but they are off and around with different groups. Like Belle, Flynn, Eric, a bunch of others." Elsa nodded pleasantly. She only knew Belle out of that group because she worked for Elsa in another store. She knew Eric was Kristoff's current boytoy but had never met him before. "Anna's here too, with her housemate." Kristoff threw in as an afterthought. Elsa averted her gaze so that Kristoff wouldn't see the look in her eyes. She had wanted to talk to Anna tonight, to apologize for how harsh she had acted earlier that day - but after having had a few drinks - wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Instead Elsa stood up suddenly and grabbed a guy that was standing not far away from them grinning at Elsa.

"I'm going to go and dance some more. Have fun Kristoff!" She yelled at the man, who gave her a thumbs up and turned to push through the crowd. Elsa pulled the guy into the dance floor as the music changed to a heavy based song and began to dance, never taking her blue eye off his. He could barely keep up with her grinding body. Elsa ignored everything that was around her, listening to the music until she accidentally bumped into someone which broke her concentration. She spun around in anger ready to snap at them, but froze when she realized it was Anna she had bumped into. The red-head was staring at her with wide eyes, and a flushed face. Both stared at each for a few seconds before getting their composure. Elsa quickly took in what Anna was wearing and felt her heartbeat rise. _Wow, she looks.. sexy_. Elsa quickly pushed the thought away from her mind.

"Hello Anna." She yelled over the music, her dancing partner completely forgotten. Anna smiled shyly at her, and Elsa watched her eyes take in the older woman. Elsa smiled seductively at Anna when their eyes met again. The red head quickly broke their gaze, glancing behind her at the guy she was dragging behind her. Wtih a gasp, her eye's shot back to Elsa with a concerned look. Elsa could feel the blood rush out of her face when she noticed him.

"Elsa, look I can explain. Hans just wanted to have a dance. I didn't see any harm in it!" She shouted quickly to the blonde, but Elsa couldn't hear her through the blood pounding in her ears. Hans stepped forward, his face triumphant and greedy as he looked at Anna, then back at Elsa. He leaned forward, his mouth only inches away from Anna's ear.

"Doesn't she look absolutely divine, Elsa. I couldn't help but ask her for a dance." He said, never breaking gaze from Elsa's cold eyes. He laid a small kiss on the girls freckly cheek and gave Elsa a dirty grin. Anna flushed bright red and avoided Elsa's furious glare. The blonde felt her temper rising higher and higher, but felt no power flowing. _The tablets are still in effect_. She thought angrily. For the first time in her life she wanted nothing more then to have her power, to send a block of ice straight into the assholes face.

"Elsa I-" Anna started but Elsa interrupted the red-head grabbing her arm roughly and pulled her through the crowd, leaving a grinning Hans in the middle of the dance floor. Elsa pushed through the crowd roughly, ignoring the shouts of anger at her. Anna struggled to get her arm out of her vice grip before giving up and following the girl into the upstairs area. It was then Anna realized that Elsa's hand was warm and not freezing like it had been when they'd touched before. She finally pulled her arm away and stood defiantly glaring at Elsa.

"What the hell was that!" She shouted rubbing her sore wrist. Elsa spun around in anger and took a step toward Anna menacingly.

"I TOLD you not to go near him." Her tone was harsh and icy, her eyes flaring up. Anna stared straight back, holding herself tall.

"Why! It's a free country Elsa. I can dance with who I want!" She shouted back. Elsa's eyes narrowed and she stepped towards Anna who gasped, stumbling backwards and crashed into the wall behind her. She pressed her back hard into the solid wall as Elsa slammed her hands either side of the wall, bending in close to Anna's face. The red-head could smell the girls perfume and the alcohol coming off her, making her lightheaded. She could feel the heat coming off of Elsa's barely contained body and if she reached out her hand would run along her bosses hip. Elsa's smell was, intoxicating and without realizing Anna was staring at the girls collarbones, her eyes following the shape of the showing skin before realising something was wrong, something was missing. She frowned trying to remember, staring at the heaving chest of the woman. The alcohol was dulling her mind and she couldn't remember what was wrong. Elsa sneered at Anna, her face barely an inch away.

"I told you not to dance with him, for a reason." The blonde hissed. Anna's eyes snapped back to Elsa's cold ones. "And one of the reasons simply is that that man is my fiance."

* * *

_**PLOT TWIST. **__**Haha. Anyway sorry i had to edit some things, im only new to this website so i'm still learning how to use it and format and stuff. Please stick with me ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Tattoo

**_Authors Note: _Guys, guys, guys don't stress. The fluff will be back in the next chapter.. maybe.. heh heh. Anyways, hope you're still enjoying. Stick with it and EVERYTHING will be explained.**

* * *

Anna stared speechlessly at Elsa, her eyes wide. She could feel a dull pulling feeling in her stomach, but wasn't sure what it was. _Of course she's engaged. Look at her, who wouldn't want to marry her? _Anna thought to herself, her eyes never leaving the crystal clear ones in front of her.

"Your fiance?!" She spluttered out loud. "I-I'm sorry I didn't do anything with him I swear, he just, I, oh my god." Anna covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes staring into Elsa's swirling ones. She could feel herself getting lightheaded. Elsa lent in closer, and Anna could feel her warm breath tickling her hands.

"I don't care if you did do anything with him. Just do not go near him, ever again. I can promise you that you will regret it." She hissed, her eyes narrowing. Anna shuddered in fear, trying to shrink away from the intimidating woman. Suddenly her eyes glanced down, noticing black smudges appearing on the blondes chest. She frowned, trying to work out what she was seeing, her vision blurred by both tears and alcohol.

"Elsa." She hiccuped bringing her hands away from her face and laid one softly on her bosses sternum, feeling the sharp intake of breath from her. "You've got something black on your chest. It looks like-" Elsa grabbed Annas hand in her clammy one holding it for a moment before dropping it, taking quick steps back, her eyes wide and frightened. She bought her hands up clasped in front of her.

"I have to go." She spun around, her hair swirling around her face. Anna reacted quickly and grabbed Elsa's wrist gasping at the freezing temperature, dropping her arm quickly. Elsa looked back at Anna with sad eyes and ran down the stairs ignoring the looks from the people she pushed past.

"Elsa wait!" Anna called, pulling herself out of the daze and chased after her with difficulty in her high heels. _How the hell does she run in those things! _Anna thought frustrated, while trying to apologize to anyone that she bumped into or pushed. Elsa tried to ignore the eyes on her as she pushed through, any person she touched recoiling from her cold body. The temperature in the club was dropping and through the strobe lights she could see small snowflakes falling, melting before they touched anyone.

"Elsa!" Elsa stopped for a moment looking for the male voice that called out her name. Her eyes scanned the faces swirling in front of her and spotted a concerned Kristoff. "Elsa, what's wrong?!" He shouted trying to push through the crowd. Elsa's eyes widened and she uttered a gasp of pain as a searing cold spread from the middle of her back, and spread out down her arms. Without glancing back at Kristoff, Elsa took off again, hunching slightly due to the ongoing searing pains in her back. Kristoff watched her then spun around when he heard Anna calling the woman's name. He grabbed her roughly and glared at her.

"What happened!?" He yelled at Anna, both fear and anger present in his eyes. Anna just shook her head.

"I-I don't know. She just freaked out. We were talking about Hans then she lost it." Anna whimpered. "Kristoff. Her skin is so cold." Kristoff glanced back towards the doors of the club and spotted a blonde braid. He grabbed Anna's hand and began pushing through the crowd ignoring the shouts.

"ELSA!" He shouted, his voice booming. The two of them saw her stop for a second and managed to get a little closer. Anna squeezed Kristoff's hand tightly.

"What's on her back?" She yelled over the music. Kristoff squinted and could see something pulsating on her back, out of time with the strobe light. He pulled Anna faster, grunting at the bodies around him. They stopped as they got out and glanced around quickly.

"Where did she go?" Anna asked her voice slightly high pitched. Kristoff shook his head.

"I dunno, I cant see her anywhere. Shit." He spun around back to face Anna. "Tell me everything that happened."

* * *

Elsa panted, holding a hand to her heaving chest. She was in an alley corner a little ways down from the club. She looked around herself in fear. The entire area she was standing in was coated in a thick layer of red ice, pulsating in colour with her heartbeat. She could still feel the pain in her back, but it had lessened significantly. She heard a soft growl and spun around in fear, her eyes adjusting to the dim. Blue eyes were coming at her from the darkness and she breathed a sigh of relief as Olaf slowly came closer. She crumpled to the ground with a sob as Olaf came up and nuzzled her face.

"Oh Olaf. I screwed everything up. Everyone saw." She sobbed hugging the wolf around the neck tightly. The wolf growled softly with Elsa, its blue eyes staring at the ice that surrounded them. _Get up. Get up and go home._ A harsh voice in Elsa's subconscious snapped her out of her state and she pulled away from the wolf. Standing up she attempted to compose herself, taking a few deep shuddering breaths.

"Okay. Now, walk. Conceal it. Keep it together. Don't feel." She repeated under her breath over and over, trailing her fingers softly over her tattoo's. "Conceal. Conceal." She tossed her bangs back, and strode out into the street. She could see Anna and Kristoff talking to each other in front of the club and chose to stick to the shadows so as to not be seen . Her phone was vibrating in her bra (she'd put it there for safekeeping) but ignored it knowing it would be Kristoff. Olaf slowly slunk behind her, his claws scraping against the pavement. Once Elsa was out of view of the clubs she heaved a sigh of relief, and pulled her phone out. 15 missed calls and 25 messages all from Kristoff. She ignored them and quickly dialed a number. A sleepy voice answered the phone after a few rings.

"Mmff hello yes this is Gerda?"

"Gerda, it's Elsa. I need you to come and collect me as soon as possible." She snapped into the phone, feeling herself get more and more back to normal. She told her handmaiden where she was and hung up sighing loudly and sliding down the fence wall to the ground, her body sore and strained. Olaf paced back and forth in front of her, eye's looking everywhere.

"Oh god. What have I done." Elsa murmured, dropping her head into her hands. She could see the fear and confusion in Anna's wide eyes staring at her. So much fear. Elsa's heart started pounding when she remembered the feeling of the girls warm hand against her chest. _Oh no. You idiot._ Her thoughts screamed at her. _You're attracted to the damn girl._ Elsa moaned angrily into her arms. It was all the redheads fault. She would never have gone to the club, never risked the pill, if she hadn't have met that girl. Elsa trailed her fingers across her chest.

"It's warm." She murmured out loud, then realized what she said. She straightened up and laid her palm flat where Anna's hand had been. Although colder then a normal person's body, the patch of skin in the shape Anna's handprint was warmer then the rest of Elsa's body.

"What, the fuck." She murmured, not moving her hand. Olaf cocked his head, ears flattening and a low rumbling growl rose from deep in his chest, causing Elsa to stand up quickly, following the wolf's gaze. A man stepped out of the shadows, a sly smile on his face.

"That was quite a show, _Ice Queen_."

* * *

"Why isn't she answering the calls, Kristoff?" Anna asked for about the tenth time. Kristoff groaned, rubbing a hand down his face.

"I'm too drunk for this shit." He mumbled staring at his phone. They were sitting in a small 24/7 coffee shop down the road from the club. Rapunzel and Flynn were making out in a booth in the corner of the shop, ignorant to the rest of the world. "It's 3 fucking am. She's probably gone to sleep." Kristoff said with a hopeful shrug at Anna. She frowned and shook her head.

"No something was wrong. And I don't think it had anything to do with Han's to be honest." Kristoff snorted loudly.

"As if it doesn't have anything to do with him. Why is she even engaged to that smug idiot. And why did you -" He pointed at Anna " - Agree to dance with him anyway!? Dumb move." He said, leaning back and took a long drink of his coffee. Anna looked down blushing crimson.

"That's besides the point!" She shot back, slightly defensive. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, no, considering you knew it'd piss her off. I mean she told you not to go near him." Kristoff replied. Anna pouted into her coffee. She knew she'd screwed up, but when she saw Elsa dancing with that guy, well she couldn't help it.

"I just wanted to make her jealous.." Anna mumbled into her cup, barely audible. Kristoff stared at her open mouth, incredulous.

"Oh shit." He slapped his forward and let his hand run down his face. "You totally have a crush on her! Here I was just playing around for a little fun and you're there with a total thing for our boss!" He exclaimed. Anna knocked her coffee over as she stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"I do NOT have a crush on her! Jesus Kristoff. I just want her to show me some other emotion then that hatred she has toward me. Its frustrating and hurtful." Kristoff rolled his eyes.

"God you women and you're overactive emotions. This is why I'm gay." He giggled at his joke. "Anyway, calm down Anna. She doesn't hate you." Anna bit her lip, and let out a heavy breath and sat back down, tracing her finger around the table, embarrassed at her outburst. She was still under the effects of the alcohol. He looked sideways at her and sighed. "In fact, she acts warmer towards you then I have ever seen her act towards someone before. So don't stress about that, okay?" Anna nodded, pouting again. Kristoff stood up with a grunt. "We should go home. I think Elsa will be fine, she can look after herself, she's a big girl." He said offering a hand to Anna. She took it and stood up and smiled at him.

"Aside from all the drama tonight, I had a good time Kristoff. Thanks." He winked and gave her a thumbs up. "But i have a favour? Can i please have Elsa's mobile number? I mean i know you're not supposed to give it out because you know, privacy. But, i just want to send her a message apologizing for tonight." Anna asked quickly, fiddling with her hair, that she had taken out of the bun. Kristoff smiled warmly and quickly wrote Elsa's number down on a napkin.

"Don't tell her i gave it to you. Now let me call you a cab and get you home." Kristoff said and put his arm around the girl, leading her out of the cafe.

* * *

Elsa glared at the man in front of her, her hand resting on Olaf's raised neck. The wolf was snarling, its teeth bared at the man. Elsa could feel frost seeping out of her hands but didn't care.

"Who are you? Where did you get that tattoo?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly, her mind was reeling. The man seemed familiar. He smiled crookedly at Elsa and she could feel her heart racing. _Why, why can't i figure out who he is. _She thought frantically, staring hard at the tattoo. He was a beast of a man, towering over the blonde, with long dark blonde hair and matching amber eyes. He had his shirt unbuttoned showing a ripped chest and abs. But the most noticeable thing about him was the tattoo that covered his stomach and chest. Flames curled up around his body, shifting as he breathed, pulsating. Red, then amber, yellow then blue. Elsa stared at it, mesmerized.

"Fire is a beautiful thing isn't it. Can burn almost anything, and melt it." His voice was booming and Elsa looked up in fear. He knew. He knew about her power. _How does he know!? _Her mind screamed at her. "Be careful, snowflake. They are coming." Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusion and Olaf snapped at the man. He jumped backwards with a laugh. "Take care now. Oh, and I'm referred to simply as Adam, if you don't remember. Though, _they_ called me Beast." He said, with a wave and Elsa watched in awe as a lick of fire shot out of his hand and set the hedge near her on fire.

"Shit!" She exclaimed and shot a spray of ice at it to put it out. By the time she'd turned back, the man was gone. She spun around looking for any hint of him, but there was nothing. "Olaf?" She said panicking when she realized that he was beside her anymore.

"Elsa? Ma'am. Are you okay?" Elsa jumped at the soft voice and spun around. Gerda was standing on the side of the road, her hand absent-mindedly petting Olaf's head. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief then straightened up. _Conceal._

"Yes Gerda, thank you. Let's go, I want to go to bed." She said, hiding the shaking in her voice. _Don't feel._ Her elder nodded and smiled, ushering both Olaf and Elsa into the waiting car. Elsa climbed in and sighed with relief as she got comfortable. She got her phone out, feeling the vibration in her bra. A message from an unknown number.

_Hi Elsa. It's Anna. I know, I'm not supposed to have your number, but I needed to talk to you. Well - text you, cause I can't talk to you obviously cause I don't know where you are. Anyway. I just wanted to apologize. For everything. I will completely understand if you don't want me to work for you anymore. I just, heh. Sorry. :) I hope you're safe, and feel free to text me any-time, now that you have my number. Not that you'd want to after tonight. But you know. Anyway. Night. :) x_

Elsa read over the message a couple of times, and couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of her mouth. Even after how Elsa treated her, how cold she was, Anna still wanted to talk to her. _Don't let them know._ But that would have to change, because Anna had no idea what was swirling inside of Elsa's cold body.


	6. Chapter 6 - Happy

**Authors Note:** **Hey guys sorry this is only a short chapter. Work has been HECTIC. But i will start doing longer chapters starting next week. Hope you are all well and enjoying the story! Thank you so much to my followers and anyone that leaves a review!**

* * *

Anna opened her eyes slowly.

"Ugh. Hangover." She mumbled out and slowly sat up holding her pounding head. Squinting her eyes against the morning sun, she looked around for her phone to check the time - 6am. "Ugh why am i awake so early!" She exclaimed loudly dropping dramatically onto her bed. Her hand hit something hard under the blankets.

"Unff, Anna shut up, my head." A mumbled voice came from under the covers making her jump. She pulled the blanket back to see Rapunzel glaring at her, her hair a mess.

"Um, Punzie, why are you in my bed?" Anna asked raising her eyebrow at the brunette. Rapunzel sighed and rolled over, smushing her face into the pillows.

"You told me to sleep with you last night cause you didn't want to be alone. God. You were drunk." She mumbled. Anna groaned and swung her legs over the bed. The memories of last night flashed in her head.

"Oh Elsa, thats right!" She blurted out earning a curious glance from Rapunzel.

"Yeah you never did get around to telling me what happened there. I saw you and Kristoff running out of the club, then next minute you were dragging me home." She sighed with frustration. "I didn't even get to meet this infamous boss of yours! But she seems to cause you so much drama." Anna looked away at this comment, biting her tongue at the memory that it was her that caused the drama, not Elsa. "Maybe you should just stay away from her?" Rapunzel asked, looking quizzically at Anna, who frowned and stood up, ignoring her friend. _But i don't want to stay away from her. I want to know her._ She thought to herself.

"I'm going to have a shower, then go into work." She stated, walking towards the bathroom.

"Anna, you don't start til like 5 this afternoon? I thought we were gonna spend the day shopping." Rapunzel replied, sitting up, a slight sulk in her voice. Anna stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, i just know that Elsa starts early. I wanna go in and have a talk to her before Kristoffs there. I need to apologize about what happened last night." She explained. "Then we'll shop ok!" She brandished a smile at Rapunzel who sighed.

"Fine, but WE are going to talk about this whole Elsa situation. Today." She stated and flopped back down onto the bed. Anna bit her lip but nodded.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later." She headed to the shower. She at least had to look nice for what was going to be a painful talk.

* * *

Elsa squinted in the early morning light as she drove to work. Her head pounded and the lights were bright. _And this is why i don't drink._ She thought groggily to herself.

"Keep calm. Conceal." Elsa snorted out loud at the mantra that she had conditioned herself to say whenever she felt panic. "Conceal what. Everyone saw how much of a freak you are last night." She muttered to herself, pulling into the work carpark. Grabbing her laptop and paperwork she quickly paced to the store, keeping her head down. Her usual crisp work uniform of blue blouse and short tight black skirt was instead replaced with simple jeans and a high collared blue cardigan, a pair of light gloves covering her shaking hands. She didn't plan on staying long enough for anyone to see her. Her shaking hands took awhile to unlock the door, and she let out a sigh when she stepped through into the darkness.

"Oh Elsa! I was hoping you'd be coming in early!" Elsa jumped with a gasp and nearly dropped her laptop as she unlocked the back door. Anna blushed and rushed forward to grab some of the stuff in her arms. By instinct Elsa recoiled from Anna's hands and glared at her, furious.

"Anna. What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped, stepping around the red-head who was standing unusually close and put her things on the desk. "You don't start for hours!" Elsa straightened and wrapped her hands around her stomach, conscious of her casual clothing. _What the hell is she doing here. Is she here to quit? To call me a monster? How much of my power did she see last night. _Elsa thought, her head babbling with reasons why the girl was here. Anna fidgeted, biting her lip and avoiding looking anywhere but at Elsa.

"I-um. I know i don't start til much later. I just, i wanted to um.." Anna trailed off, somewhat lost for words, which Elsa noticed was very unlike her. The blonde could feel her powers welling up and clenched her fists.

"Hurry it up please." She said, harsher then intended. Anna yelped and nodded.

"I want to apologize for what i did last night. It was completely uncalled for and i'm sorry if i hurt you but i honestly didn't know you were engaged!" She babbled. "I mean seriously, you seem to hate the guy, so you know that was the last thing that i expected and i just wanted to make you jeal-" Anna snapped a hand over her mouth before finishing her ramble, her face turning crimson. Elsa stared at her, shock written on her face, She gently coughed to clear her dry throat.

"You-You don't need to apologize., it's all right. I do." She stuttered slightly, completely thrown off by Anna's apology. That was the last thing she'd expected the red-head to confront her about. _What about the reappearing tattoos. The cold skin? The snow and temperature drop in the club!_? Elsa's thoughts screamed at her, but she tried to keep herself calm, feeling her powers swirling. dropping the temperature of the shop. She could see frost creeping on the roof and down the walls and gasped. She had to get Anna out, NOW. "I should have told you straight away we were engaged instead of dancing around it. And i shouldn't have blown up like that, it was completely uncalled for." She blurted, her eyes trying to focus on Anna, but kept jerking up the roof. Anna was looking at her oddly, causing Elsa to swallow loudly and advert her gaze completely. "Um anyway, we were both a little drunk so i'm willing to forget the whole night happened. How about you?" She muttered pathetically, her eyes widening as Anna frowned and took a couple of steps forward. Elsa cowered but wasnt able to move as the desk was behind her. Anna lifted her hand and grabbed Elsa's wrist, her warm hand grasping the clothed skin.

"Elsa. There's another thing i want to talk to you about." She whispered, her voice hushed as she stared unblinkingly at her boss. Elsa flushed slightly and tried to pull her arm away, but Anna clenched harder. "No. I want to know why your skin is so damn cold." She said, her gaze turning back to her bosses hand. She slowly pulled Elsa glove off, and laid her fingers gently on the exposed flesh. Elsa gasped at the warmth, the same time Anna gasped at the cool skin. The blonde quickly snatched her hand and glove back and blushed as she pulled it on. Anna watched her, her face unreadable. "It's like your skin is frozen or something. Or like..." She trailed off and chewed on her lip, her frow burrowed in thought. Elsa could feel her breathing getting faster and glanced at the ceiling. It was completely frosted over and the temperature was fast dropping, but Anna didn't seem to notice.

"Anna- I think you-" Elsa started but Anna interrupted with a gasp and grabbed Elsa by the shoulders and stared into her eyes excitedly, her face inches from Elsa's. "Whoa Anna, wha-what're you doing." She could feel the girls warm breath on her face, and blushed, her gaze dropping to her lips that were pulled up in a smile.

"I figured out why you are so cold!" She exclaimed, ignoring Elsa's panicked expression. "You're a vampire aren't you!?" Elsa blinked in surprise then burst out laughing against her own wishes. The idea was so far fetch'd, so far from the truth. _My god she's more innocent then i thought!_ Elsa thought to herself trying to stop the laughing, but she was bending over by now, one hand clutching her stomach, one hand over her mouth stifling the laughs. Anna pouted down at her, then couldn't resist smiling then laughing at her bosses laugh._ God she's even more beautiful when she laughs! Wait, what? _Ana stopped laughing as the thought crossed her mind, and realized that she was still holding her bosses shaking shoulders, and quickly stepped back aware of how close they were, her face going bright red. Elsa stopped laughing and wiped a tear from her blue eyes, then focused on the red Anna, who had a wide eyed expression on her face. _Oh shit i shouldn't have laughed so hard I hurt her feelings. _Elsa concluded quickly in her mind.

"I'm sorry for laughing Anna, i am. That was uncalled for." She apologized, regaining her stature. She crossed her arms and lent against the desk in her usual manner. "But no, i'm not a vampire. I simply have VERY bad blood circulation." The lie felt weak even to Elsa but Anna seemed to believe it.

"Oh, ok. I've heard that that can happen. I've just never met someone so cold." Elsa blushed, despite it not meaning to be an insult to her cold demeanor she couldn't help but feel ashamed for being so harsh to the girl. _Conceal, don't feel remember. That's why. _She thought and straightened herself up. _Enough of this. Push her away now._ _Don' let her any closer, any friendlier. _Anna reached forward and gently touched Elsa's cheek, her finger just scraping her skin. The blondes breathe caught in her throat at the action, all thoughts gone from her head and froze on the spot as her body began to pulsate with her power. She was barely in control, the contact spinning her out of control. The last person to touch her like that had been her mother, just before she died.

"I think it's awesome, very fitting for you." Anna murmured and withdrew her hand, a curious expression on her face. "I mean, the Ice Queen as they refer to you, with ice cold skin. Ironic really." She said, cocking her head slightly. Elsa could still feel the tingling on her cheek, and looked up, noticing spikes of ice jutting out of the roof. She pushed Anna back gently, and frowned.

"You need to leave now Anna. I have alot of work to do this morning." She explained and turned away from the red head, to pretend to get her work. "I'll be leaving for a couple of days after today. I need to visit my other stores." She explained, trying to mask her emotions with business. She knew the ice spikes were precariously stuck on the roof, able to fall at any moment. She needed Anna gone. "We will talk when you come in for your shift later." There was a silence that felt like it stretched for minutes but was in reality only a few seconds.

"Ok." Was all Anna replied with, her voice sad. "I'll talk to you later, boss." Elsa didn't turn, and kept her eyes down pretending to concentrate on the papers in front of her. She heard the back door click open, and a pause. "Why are you engaged to him?" Elsa spun around in shock. Anna was standing at the back door, facing outside, so as to not catch the blondes eyes.

"I-uh" Elsa stuttered, completely thrown off by the question. She heard Anna give a small sad chuckle.

"Sorry, i'm sorry. That's none of my business. I just, dunno. You aren't happy." Anna muttered, still facing her back to Elsa. "And you should marry someone that you love, and that makes you happy. Makes you want to enjoy everyday. Make you smile." She finally turned around to smile sadly at Elsa. "I hope he does that for you." And with that allowed the door to shut behind her, leaving Elsa standing in the shop with icicles pointed at her. A single tear slipped down Elsa's face and she collapsed to her knees, her head in her hands. She looked at the closed door with desperate eyes.

"I'm not happy." She sobbed out, curling over herself on the floor, her arms holding her stomach. "Anna, i'm not happy." Elsa sobbed, a snow flurry falling around her, the room covered completely in frost and red icicles.


	7. Chapter 7- Frost

Rapunzel dragged Anna by her arm into different shops as her roomate blabbed on, explaining the situation she had gotten herself in.

"So i saw Elsa dancing with some weedy guy that was TOTALLY not good enough for her and i got really jealous for some reason so i was kinda just standing there watching her trying to figure out how i would -" Anna rambled, using her free hand explain with hand actions. Rapunzel was barely paying attention, just nodding and looking at the clothes on sale. "So then Hans came up behind me and scared the crap out of me!" Rapunzel stopped and looked at Anna.

"Who the hell is Hans?" She inquired, more interested in her roomates story now. Anna groaned.

"He's this guy that Elsa knows right, i knew nothing about him. I mentioned before that he came into work yesterday, pay attention!" She snapped, then took a deep breath to continue the story. "So ANYWAY, Hans asked me to dance, and i thought hell, why not? That'll make Elsa pay attention to me." Punzie groaned and rubbed her face. Anna could be very naive when it came to things like that. "We went down to the dance floor and i accidentally stumbled and ran into her." Rapunzel turned back to browsing the clothes. Anna continued to tell her story, again using her arms to dramatize it. "When she saw Hans she got like SUPER angry and pulled me upstairs and yelled at me, but she had every right to be because it turned out the reason she didn't want me to have anything to do with Hans was cause they are ENGAGED! Can you believe that? They are going to get married." Anna trailed off, her voice taking a sad tone. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow.

"And you are jealous that they are getting married cause you won't get a chance with Elsa then?" She said slyly, watching Anna's face for a reaction, and grinned at the shock and anger on her face.

"Wait, what? No it's not like that! I swear to god you and Kristoff have this whole idea stuck in your heads that I'm like infatuated with Elsa or something!" Anna rebutted glaring at her friend. Rapunzel shrugged nonchalantly.

"All you ever do is talk about her. And you admitted to being jealous when you saw her dancing with someone and you just chucked a sook when mentioning her engagement." Rapunzel said, a knowing tone to her voice. "Plus, you ran out of the house the fastest i have ever seen you to talk to the girl-"

"Woman." Anna interrupted with a huff. "She's 23." Rapunzel pushed Anna slightly with a giggle.

"See? How can you not see that you are totally crushing on the woman" The brunette added sarcastic tone on woman. Anna blushed slightly, and avoided her roomates gaze.

"Yeah well, even if i did have like an idolization of her-" Rapunzel shot her a look. "NOT a crush - it doesn't matter. She's engaged to that pompous asshole who makes her miserable." She concluded, then stared at Rapunzel, her eyes widening as a new memory for the night came back to her. "Shit! I have to go, like now. I'll make it up to you!" Anna yelled, spinning and running out of the shop. Rapunzel stood dumbfounded and lifted her hand up in a half wave.

"Seeya?" She murmured, watching the red-head run, stumbling over her own feet.

"You're Rapunzel aren't you?" She jumped at a soft voice that came from her right. She spun to see who the voice belonged to. A woman with long black hair and darker skin was staring at her. She wore a hippie styled dress, and Rapunzel could tell she was of Native American descent. She had tattoos of vines and leaves going up her bare arms, and Rapunzel couldn't help but stare at the patterns of them. They seemed to move. The brunette shook herself mentally and looked back at the strangers eyes.

"Yes, i am. And who are you?" She answered cautiously.

"I'm Pocahontas. Who is that girl you were just speaking with and how does she know Elsa?" The black haired woman asked, narrowing her eyes at Rapunzel, who shrugged.

"Hell i dunno. She's just a friend of a friend, i think her names like, Kristen or something." Rapunzel lied. _Who is this chick._ She thought and shrugged, turning away from the strange girl, gasping as she felt a strong hand around her wrist, jerking her back.

"Don't lie to me. I know you know her, and i want to know what her connection to Elsa is." The girl, Pocahontas hissed. Rapunzel tore her arm away and glared at the stranger.

"Fuck off, and stay away from Anna yeah? Freak." She said quickly, then realized her mistake. The black haired girl smiled triumphantly.

"Anna hey? Thanks love. Keep an eye on her yes? Elsa isn't one to mess around with." Pocahontas said, and pushed past Rapunzel, almost knocking her to the ground with her sheer strength.

"What the hell weirdo!" She shouted, but the girl had disappeared between the racks of clothing, leaving Rapunzel alone in the shop aside from the confused looking shopkeeper. "Shit Anna, what have you gotten yourself into." She angrily muttered, pulling her phone out of her bag and dialing a number.

* * *

"Kristoff! Is Elsa here?" Anna shouted slamming the work door open then blushed at the customers who turned to glance curiously at her. "Oh sorry!" She apologized and sheepishly waved as she strode past the counter and out the back.

"Elsa are you here? I just remembered..." Anna trailed off at the empty back room. Elsa's desk was cleared of most of the papers that the blonde normally had scattered around. The room was very warm and seemed eerily empty without the imposing woman in it.

"Anna, what the hell?" Kristoff slammed the back door open a confused and frustrated expression on his face. "You can't just burst in like that, it's so unprofessional." He explained, but stopped at the panicked expression on her face.

"Where's Elsa. Is she gone?" Anna said hurriedly, grabbing Kristoff's shirt desperately. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah, how'd you know? She's visiting her other stores for a couple of days." He explained, eyes watching Anna curiously.

"Shit. SHIT." Anna exlaimed turning away from her workmate and chewed her thumb nail.

"Whoa man, whats wrong? She's fine. I saw her just before she left." He explained, resting a hand on Anna's shoulder. She shrugged it off without thinking.

"No, something's up with her. You know her tattoos?" Anna turned around to look imploringly at Kristoff. "The one's on her collarbones. Do you remember seeing them last night at the club? Cause i didn't see them, and then when she confronted me i saw them starting to appear, like right in front of my eyes!" Kristoff raised an eyebrow and burst out laughing.

"What the hell Anna, what are you talking about! It's called make-up. She probably didn't want anyone to see what they said or were, then she started sweating or something from her panic attack." He said, still laughing loudly. Anna's mouth hung open trying to come up with a rebuttal to his explanation, but slowly shut it as her face grew red.

"I-I didn't think of that." She murmured, causing Kristoff to laugh harder resulting in a hard punch to the arm.

"Ow, ok, ok i'll stop laughing." He finally said rubbing his arm. "Oh Anna, you really are precious!" He said, patting her on the head. "Look, go home and get some sleep. You look completely exhausted. I don't even care if you're late to work." Anna nodded, yawning on cue. "In fact, have the night off! It looks like it's going to storm so it's not like its going to be busy or anything." Kristoff said leading Anna by the shoulders to the door. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks Kristoff. I guess i'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and winked at her, watching her until she got inside her car and drove away, his smile dropping from his face. He pulled his phone out, quickly dialling a number.

"Hello? Yeah it's Kristoff. I have some interesting information in regards to Elsa. Maybe could be of some use to you?" He said quietly, cringing at the chuckle on the other end of the line.

* * *

Elsa finished packing her things and sighed, loading them into her Ferrari. Olaf bounced around her legs, excited to go on a car trip. She smiled sweetly at him, running her hand along his soft fur. Just as she climbed into her, she heard her phone go off and groaned pulling it out.

"Anna?" She said out loud, the caller ID flashing with the red-heads name. She answered it and cautiously put it to her ear.

"Elsa! I'm so glad you picked up!" Elsa cringed at how loud her employee was on the phone. "Listen i know you're going out of town for a few days and what not, but i was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a coffee or something? Maybe even ice cream?" A nervous giggle followed the question. Elsa blushed and looked at Olaf who was watching her, eyes bright and tail wagging in happiness.

"Um Anna, thank-you but i don't think that's really appropriate-" Elsa started but was cut off.

"Oh i know its weird cause you're my boss and all but i figured maybe i should get to know you better you know, cause that way maybe i won't get so distracted by you at work if i know you better." Elsa heard a small gasp through the phone, and smiled despite herself. _So adorable. _The involuntary thought popped up in her head and Olaf barked in glee. "Was that a dog? Elsa do you have a dog?! Oh my god can i meet it?" Anna's excited voice interrupted her train of thought, and Elsa bit her lip.

"Um, yes that was Olaf, he's my-" She hesitated. _My pet wolf who is actually a manifestation of my emotion and power? Yeah right, sure come over and get friendly with him. _Her thoughts finished the sentence in her head. "He's my maid's sons dog, I'm just babysitting it for awhile." She lied, sighing in relief.

"Oh, right. Well what do you think about getting some ice cream?" Anna persisted. Elsa sighed with frustration.

"Anna i don't think a date is a good idea." The blonde flushed suddenly at the use of the word 'date'. Anna let out a squeak on the phone.

"Oh i didn't mean like a date, oh my god. No, i just meant like as friends type thing, oh god i hope you didn't get the wrong idea." She babbled and Elsa could imagine how red the girl would be turning, smiling despite herself. She checked the time on her phone, as Anna continued to ramble on.

"Fine, we can get some ice-cream." She interrupted the girl, sighing in defeat. _Sucker. You just can't say no to a cute face._ She thought and Olaf barked again in happiness. "Are we just going to go to my store?" She asked, interrupting Anna's happy squealing.

"Well i was going to ask if you wanted to try another store out, you know check out the competition or we can just go to your store. I don't mind either way!" Elsa shook her head, smiling.

"Lets try a different shop, that way we won't be interrupted by Kristoff." She said. Anna agreed.

"Ok well i read about this new place that just opened up, i'll text you the address!" Anna said and hung up. Elsa looked at her silent phone, mulling over what had just happened.

"What the fuck am i doing Olaf. Seriously." She asked the wolf and crouched down to rub his ears, grinning despite herself. _At least you get to have some fun before you go away to boring conferences. _She thought to herself and went back inside to get changed. She wanted to look nice.

* * *

"Kristoff, i want you to keep Anna close. She seems to have an effect on Elsa, more then anyone has had before. It worries me." Kristoff nodded grimly at the command.

"Is there really any point to this though?" He rebutted, his voice quiet.

"Well for you yes. You'll find a nice bonus in your bank account tomorrow. Keep up the good work and you'll have all the money you need to get out of this town, just like you've wanted for years." The voice responded, a snide tone to it. Kristoff sighed.

"Yeah, right man. Anything else?" There was silence for a moment.

"Have you seen any strange people hanging around the shop lately? Like in the last month or so?" Kristoff frowned, trying to recall.

"Oh yeah, there's a really big guy who i've noticed lurking around the shop, he's got long dark blonde hair, really big, and sometimes a black haired girl with him. They don't seem overly suss though." He concluded, scratching the stubble growing on his chin, watching the security monitors. "Though i dunno what they have to do with your weird obsession with Elsa." He bit his lip after the last comment as a silence fell from the other end of the phone.

"Weird obsession huh. I guess that's one way you could put it. Although i prefer to call it keeping check on my merchandise." The voice snapped. Kristoff shuddered at the comment.

"Listen, i have to go, customers and all that. But i'll make sure i let you know any more information that i get. Seeya." Kristoff quickly hung up and threw his phone across the room in disgust, cringing at the loud smash as it hit the floor.

"Shit dude, now you have to buy another one!" He groaned and sat down heavily at his bosses desk, his arm knocking a book off of it. It fell down to the ground pages open and caught his attention. There was messy scrawls in it, and drawings that he knew were Elsa's work. He picked it up and studied the scrawl frowning at it. "Ah it's in german." He muttered, running his finger over the words.

"Das Experiment war ein Fehlschlag. So viel Natur-und Elementarkraft kann nicht in einem Körper, der nicht emotional bereit enthalten sein." He murmured, reading it the best he could. There were snatches of other phrases in the book as well, but they didn't seem as important as this phrase, which was underlined and darkened. Kristoff quickly grabbed his cracked phone and used google translate to translate it back to english, his eyes widening.

"The experiment was a failure. That much natural and elemental power cannot be contained in a body that is not emotionally ready." He read out, then took a screen shot of the translated version. He took photos of the pages on his phone, especially concentrating on the giant in depth drawings of snowflakes and snow flurries on the pages. There were always alot of drawings of a wolf, with ice blue eyes that matched Elsa's own.

"Elsa, what the hell is this." He murmured, taking a final photo of what appeared to be a drawing of a young blonde girl in a room by herself, surrounded by red ice shards, wires hooking her up to machines. He stared at the photos on his phone, his finger hovering over the send button on messages, and bit his lip. "Not yet." He muttered and cancelled the picture messages. Standing up he carefully closed the book and placed it back on the desk, under a pile of invoices.

* * *

"Shit where is my notebook!" Elsa cursed, throwing papers everywhere. She could feel the panic rising in her chest, and began hyperventilating. "No, no NO. I can't have lost it!" She shouted throwing a heavy German book across her room. She growled and shot an icicle at the wall, and then allowed her emotions to take over for a moment. Within seconds the entire room was completely covered in ice and snow, and she stood panting in the middle of the room, angry tears running down her face. Realization hit her and she sighed. _You left it at the shop you idiot. _She thought and slumped on the floor. It was safe there. Elsa jumped slightly as her phone vibrated, covered in frost. "Kudos Samsung, your phone is tough." She muttered darkly and brushed off the frost.

_Hey Elsa! The address for the new ice cream shop is 828 Alderly Street! I'll see you soon! :) xx - Anna_

Elsa smiled, and stood up straightening her clothes and making sure her tattoo's were securely covered. She glanced in the frosted mirror, admiring herself.

"It's only an hour, what harm can happen in an hour?" She asked herself, then turned on her heel, leaving the room to melt.


	8. Chapter 8- Rain

**Authors note: Hey guys ^_^ Firstly thank you to my followers! It's crazy how many of you are enjoying this . I'm just wondering if you would like me to do a re-write of this story cause i only did it as a quick story originally, i hadn't planned on it actually being popular? SO if you want to do a re-write with completely edited and fixed grammar and a more in-depth story let me know ^_^ Thank you also for your kind reviews, they make me very happy! Now - on with the story!**

* * *

Kristoff bit his lip in worry. He slowly bought up the photos he'd taken of Elsa's notebook, eyes tracing over every detail in the drawing of the young blonde girl. She was curled in a ball leaning what appeared to be a crude hospital bed. His amber eyes studied the details in the walls, where there were windows making up one wall. His eyes moved on to the machines that were wired up to the girl, then the giant shards of ice surrounding her. Red jagged icicles hung from the roof, pointing to the girl. Kristoff zoomed in on the right bottom corner frowning. There were words scribbled there.

"Mama, papa." He murmured then sat back throwing his phone onto the table in frustration. "What the fuck is that!" He growled, rubbing his face. He sat forward and grabbed his phone again as it vibrated with a message.

_Hey babe. Got a gig on tonight. Bring some friends?_ - _Eric 3_

Kristoff smiled grimly.

"Got two friends that would LOVE to join." He muttered, somewhat darkly and opened a new text message, but was interrupted by another message coming through.

_Kristoff guess what! Elsa and i are going out for ice cream! How exciting is that? But she thought it was a date. OH my god. What if she has feelings for me? How do i let her down? Cause you know, i don't like women. Wait why am i talking to you about this? Haha. Have a good night Kris! - Anna_

The blonde frowned at the message. _Anna you're getting too involved with her_ He thought darkly and quickly tapped out a reply.

_Have fun and be safe kiddo. Oh ask bosslady if she'd like to come to my bf's gig tonight? You're welcome as well obviously. - K_

He tapped his finger impatiently waiting for the reply, swiping again through the pictures on the phone.

"Elemental and natural power. What the hell does that mean." He murmured, opening the message he had just received.

_I'm willing and i'll ask Elsa when she gets here (she's picking me up. IN HER FERARI omg.) Anyway txt me deets and i'll ttyl. - Anna_

Kristoff sighed and opened a new message, and typed in an unsaved number.

"Sorry Anna." He sad out loud sadly.

* * *

"Hans, darling." Hans curled his lip as he answered his ringing phone.

"Mother, hello." He replied curtly swirling his glass of wine. "To what do i owe the pleasure of call from you." There was a scoff on the phone.

"Whatever. I was just calling in regards to how your engagement was going along. Has Elsa set a date yet?" Han's mother asked, her voice cooling at Elsa's name. Hans grip tightened on the glass.

"She is refusing to discuss it with me, and insists that she will not change her mind" He replied angrily. "When she turns tenty-five she said we will be married." A heavy sigh from the other end of the phone.

"How dare she make us wait, with all that she owes us. This marriage was supposed to wipe away her debts." Hans mother snapped, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Yes, i know, mother. I wouldn't be marrying the cold bitch if it wasn't for that." He retorted, through clenched teeth. A scoff.

"Regardless of her peculiar cold demeanor, she is an attractive woman. You should count yourself lucky son. I had to marry your father, the fat idiot." She spat out, and Hans laugh gently.

"I need to go now. Kristoff has sent me multiple messages, and i'm hoping they provide me with some information on the wench." His mother laughed, and hung up. Hans quickly looked at the messages Kristoff had sent him.

_E is still in town. Apparently on a date with A. Oh i also got a photo of one of E's drawings. A huge snowflake. Not overly exciting, but i'll include it in this message. - K_

Hans raised an eyebrow. Rereading the message, he grinned in anticipation.

"So that girl IS special." He muttered. "That makes my job much easier." He leaned back and down his glass of wine, a twisted grin on his face.

* * *

"Um if you turn right at the corner up ahead it should be near the end of the street." Anna said pointing out the window of the car. Elsa nodded, her hands clenched tightly on the steering wheel. Her eyes darted over to the red-head and quickly took in her appearance again. She was wearing an off the shoulder green sweater, and Elsa's eyes took in the girls bare shoulder, covered in small freckles. Her jeans complimented her legs, and small black flats were on her feet. She still had dribbles of water running down her face from her wet hair. A crack of thunder made Elsa jump and she turned back to the road, her face blushing furiously, the car getting cold. Anna shivered but ignored it, shyly glancing over at Elsa's face. She could see her jaw was clenched and looked down. _She doesn't want to be here. At all. It was stupid of you to think she wants to be your friend._ Anna thought sadly, but glanced back over at her boss, her face feeling flushed. The blonde had her hair in its usual braid, but it was down her back instead of over her shoulder. He bangs hung in her face, framing it and making her blue eyes stand out. She was wearing a simple tight singlet with a a blue feminine flannelette shirt buttoned over the top, and had a pair of denim short shorts showing off her legs. Her blue rimmed glasses sat perfectly on her nose. _God she's stunning_. Anna thought dreamily then snapped herself out of it. She cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Ah dummkopf." Elsa suddenly muttered then glanced at Anna. 'Not you, sorry. Just someone driving like a lunatic in the rain." She explained, tightening her hands. She could feel her heart pounding and was nervous, but wasn't sure what about. Anna smiled.

"So you know German?" She asked timidly. Elsa nodded, keeping her eyes on the road.

"I was born in Germany and had German parents. Lived there until i was about 12." She said, her voice unemotional. Anna grinned.

"Oh so you're not from here! That's pretty amazing. Why'd you leave? I'd love to visit Germany at some point." She burst out, excited to find out something about the woman.

"I prefer not to talk about my past." Elsa muttered and Anna could see her hands clenching the steering wheel.

"Oh i-i'm sorry Elsa, that was too personal." She stuttered ducking her head in shame. Elsa glanced over and sighed, regretting her tone.

"It's fine, nothing to worry about. Besides we are here." She pulled the car into the closest park to the shop, the lightening throwing light into the dark night. Elsa quickly checked her phone for the time. It was already 7pm. "Come on, we need to hurry it up a bit." She stated, then cringed at how harsh she sounded. Anna gave her a look.

"Look, if you don't want to spend time with me it's fine. I'll just go home." The red-head snapped and climbed out of the car, slamming the door loudly. Elsa winced at the bang and sighed, getting out of the car quickly. She glanced around squinting in the rain that was splattering her glasses.

"Anna wait up, please. I'm sorry." She shouted as thunder cracked above her. The flash of lightening illuminated the car park just as Elsa saw Anna fall heavily to the ground. "Anna!" She yelled and ran over to the red-head was lying on the ground her hands over her face.

"Godfuckingdamnit Anna you ditz." Elsa heard her murmur and lent over the girl, squatting, to see if she was okay.

"Anna? What just happened." The blonde asked using her body to protect Anna from the rain. Anna frowned angrily, slight blush creeping over her cheek. She whispered something under her breath and avoided Elsa's concerned gaze. The blonde lent further over the girl, face only a few cm's away. "What? I didn't hear you?" She inquired and Anna flushed harder. The red-head finally looked at Elsa, and gasped at how close she was to Anna, her wide blue eyes studying the girls face inquisitively, the water falling on her hair, making it look like it was sparkling and Anna could barely form a thought as she stared at her boss's lips.

"I-uh slipped in the puddle." She attempted to lift her arm to point but didn't realize Elsa's knees were over it and knocked the blonde backwards, and with a loud splash Elsa was sitting in the very puddle Anna had slipped in. The younger girl quickly sat up, and gasped her eyes as wide as the blue ones looking back at her. They stayed silent for a moment before a weird noise rose from Elsa throat and her eyes crinkled as her face broke into a smile, she then began to laugh, one arm holding her stomach and the other covered her mouth. Her body shook from the laughing and Anna could see tears in her eyes. The laugh was infectious and soon Anna was laughing with her, both dripping wet from the ongoing rain. Elsa was the first to stop laughing and stood up, brushing off her knees. She held her hand out to Anna.

"We better get you out of the rain before you catch a cold." She said, her voice gentle. Anna stopped laughing and smiled warmly placing her hand in Elsa. The cold skin was still a shock but Anna didn't recoil, just smiled up at her boss who had a slight blush on her face. Elsa yanked her up in nervousness, over guessing her strength and Anna crashed into her. The redheads hand was resting on Elsa's shoulder and sternum, the other in her hand still. Elsa's hand had reached around and grabbed Anna's shoulder to steady her and both girls stared at each other, feeling the warm of their breaths on the others lips.

"Thanks." Anna murmured slightly breathless, her eyes scanning the elders face. Elsa smiled nervously and stepped back.

"Come on, lets go inside." She motioned to the ice cream shop and Anna nodded.

"Yeah you must be cold." She said and the lead the way. Elsa shrugged.

"The cold never bothered me really." She explained, but sighed at the warmth in the shop. Anna looked around with bright eyes then caught Elsa's eye and giggled.

"You are soaking wet Elsa." She pointed out and the blonde sighed.

"Ok, just excuse me then. I'll just go the the bathroom and dry. You should pick us out some ice cream." She said, turning to walk away. Anna watched her hips swaying and blushed.

"What flavour?" She called out and Elsa stopped to turn and wink at the red-head.

"Surprise me with something good." She said playfully and continued walking to the bathroom. Anna watched until she shut the door behind herself. _Oi Anna, get yourself together space agent 99. _She mentally shook herself and wandered over the ice cream cabinets to choose the right flavour.

* * *

Rapunzel anxiously fidgeted with her phone, unlocking and locking it. She had sent a bunch of messages to Anna after her strange encounter but had only received short stand-off messages in reply. She quickly typed out a message.

_Anna, where are you, and please call or tell me what you are doing. - R_

She jumped at an almost instant reply, but bit her lip as she read the message.

_Just out for an ice-cream date with Elsa. I'm so excited and having such a good time! - A_

"Shit." Punzie murmured out loud and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Snow Queen Ice Creamery, Kristoff speaking. How can i help?" A familiar voice answered kindly.

"Kristoff, it's Rapunzel, Anna's room-mate." A note of acknowledgement from the other end. "Listen, i need to talk to you about Anna and your boss. Something strange happened to me today." She continued quickly. "Can i come talk to you in person?" She asked. There was silence on the other end.

"Yeah, yeah that should be fine. It's pretty dead here. Come over whenever." The reply was said then the phone clicked off. Rapunzel frowned in confusion at the phone. His tone had changed and seemed reluctant. Rapunzel quickly grabbed her keys and ran through the rain into her car. She quickly sped over the shop and locked the car behind her, glancing nervously through the rain.

"It doesn't look like she's here. This is ridiculous." She heard a faint female voice coming from the side of her. She could see two shadows standing near the edge of the shop and casually walked their way.

"That idiot obviously had the wrong information then. Her car isn't even here." A booming voice replied, and a giant of a man stepped into the light of the shop, his dark blonde hair matted to his head. He glared at Rapunzel for a moment, then recognition clicked on his face and he turned away back to his companion, that she couldn't see. They fell silent so Rapunzel quickly walked past them as casually as possible.

"Kristoff!" She yelled going up to the counter, and slamming her hands on the counter. Kristoff walked out from the back drying a tin, a angry expression on his face.

"Don't be so loud, this is a place of business." He muttered putting the dishes on the bench and cleaned casually over it to stare at Rapunzel. "Now, what's up princess."

Rapunzel gritted her teeth at the remark.

"Please tell me what you know about Elsa." His eyes widened. "I had someone come up and threaten Anna and I for information on her. The girl had strange tattoos and was ridiculously strong with long black hair. Ever seen her before?" Kristoff groaned and dropped his head on the counter in frustration.

"Take a seat and i'll tell you what i know." He muttered from his resting place.

* * *

Anna grinned at Elsa as she walked over to the table from the bathrooms. Her hair was pulled out and fell in damp waves down the blonde's back, her bangs still hanging loosely in front. She pulled the chair out that was next to Anna and eyed on the ice cream sitting in front of her.

"Wow Elsa, you look incredible with your hair out!"Anna blurted out and Elsa gave her a shocked glance.

"Th-thank you. I don't particularly like having it out, but i need it to dry." Elsa muttered lamely, staring at her ice-cream. Anna smiled warmly and scooped a portion of her ice-cream on the spoon and popped it in her mouth, and winked at Elsa, swallowing quietly.

"I think you should wear it down more often. You look like a princess, oh no, a queen!" Anna exclaimed extending her arms up in overreaction, then blushed. Elsa smiled and lent forward, reaching out to wipe off a bit of ice cream that had flicked off the spoon onto Anna's face. It landed just next to her bottom lip, and Elsa wiped it off with her thumb and placed it in her mouth.

"Good choice in flavour, Anna." She said slightly breathy, her eyes never leaving Anna's wide ones. She could feel her thoughts screaming at her, but didn't care. _I'm having a good time for the first time in forever. _She thought to herself, overwriting the subconscious voice. _There's no harm in a little flirting. She already knows about my skin, and i doubt she's interested in me in a sexual way. _Elsa smiled at Anna's blushed face and turned to her own ice-cream and scooped it out. She glanced up at Anna and put the spoon to her mouth, licking a small portion off the spoon. Anna was watching the whole process her mouth open and bright red. "Mm, that IS delicious. Good choice, again." And winked at Anna offering her the spoon she had just tasted. Anna swallowed rather loudly and leant in to lick the rest of the ice-cream off the spoon.

"Well this is cute isn't it?" The red-head jumped back at the voice and Elsa spun in anger to the man standing next to their table. Both were so engrossed in each other that they hadn't noticed him walking over to them. "It's a nice surprise to see my future-wife eating at my new store." Hans said, a devilish grin lighting his face up. "Especially on what seems to be a date." He shot a look at Anna, who swallowed nervously, feeling a tinge of fear. He lent forward and took the spoon Elsa was still holding out into his mouth and smacked his lips. "Just divine if i do say so myself. Wouldn't you agree, Ice Queen?"


	9. Chapter 9 - Rave

**Author's note:**** Omg i'm over 100 followers what!? This is crazy! Thanks for your interest guys and leave reviews if you have any questions or concerns! Thanks a lot. **

* * *

Elsa snatched the spoon away from Hans and glared at him. He simply straightened up and turned to Anna.

"Well, Anna hello. We never did end up dancing the other night." He said, a small pout on his face. "What a shame. I would love to get to know you better, I'm sure there's a fascinating story behind that cute face" He said and within a couple of seconds planted a swift kiss on Anna's cheek. He straightened up and threw a dirty look at Elsa.

"Ah! Elsa-" Anna started putting a hand up to her cheek and blushing, her eyes darting to the blonde. Elsa interrupted her by slamming her hands flat against the table, and stood up, knocking her chair over. She could feel frost seeping out of her hands and over the table but couldn't care less due to the overwhelming anger pulsing through her entire body and her vision was tinged with red. She watched as both Hans and Anna's eyes widened, taking in what they saw.

"Get. The fuck. Away!" Elsa eventually spat out, anger emphasizing her words. Anna quickly stood up and grabbed Elsa's arm, her grip tight. The ice blue eyes snapped to her and softened lightly.

"Elsa it's okay. We'll just go." Anna said softly looking at her with wide eyes, and tugged on her arm. Hans watched the interaction with a wicked glint in his eye, his tongue running over his teeth. Elsa quickly realized neither Anna nor Hans had seen the frost she had created in her outburst. Sweeping it to the floor she pulled her arm away from Anna and took a deep breath regaining her composure.

"I apologize for the racket i just made. It was very rude of me." She quipped, and bent over and placed her chair back upright. Turning to Anna she pulled a fake smile. "Let's go, okay?" She said, more of a command then a question. Anna just nodded, flashing a weak smile and walked towards the door glaring at Hans. Elsa ignored him and started to follow Anna and felt her arm being pulled back. She fell back into Hans who wrapped his arms around her, his mouth at her ear. She shuddered but couldn't move out of his tight embrace.

"You're so cold Elsa, you always have been, even when we were younger." He murmured into her ear. Elsa tried to move her head away from him and instead saw the look on Anna's face. There was clear hurt on it as she watched Elsa from the carpark. Hans nipped her ear. "Look you're breaking that poor girl. Can't you see how _into_ you she is. She completely infatuated with you." Elsa blushed, and watched Anna turn away and walk into the rain towards the car. The blonde struggled, grunting with the effort of getting out of the mans embrace. "And you're just going to break her heart, because she can never have the gorgeously cold Ice Queen." Elsa stopped struggling and slumped in Hans arms. _What're you doing! Get away from him._ Her head screamed at her, but Elsa didn't struggle anymore. The thought swirled around in her head, barely making sense. Hans noticed the change in the womans posture and slackened his grip on her. "Because regardless of what little feeling you can get towards anyone, you're mine. For the rest of your life." He hissed, then let her go and walked away. Elsa stood for a moment fighting to catch her breath which she had been holding.

"Oh shit, Anna." She mentally shook herself and ran outside, eyes scanning around for the girl. She saw her standing next the car, her eyes downcast. Elsa jogged over to her, quickly braiding her hair again, and pushed her bangs out of her face. The rain was still coming down heavily.

"Anna! I'm sorry." She called out and slid to a stop next to the girl, panting. Anna looked up at her and smiled.

"It's fine! Nothing to apologize about at all. I mean you are engaged, of course you'd hug and shit." Elsa cringed at the curse. "I just guess I forgot that you were getting married when it was just us, and it was kinda weird seeing someone hug you - I mean, you hate being touched." Anna said, looking everywhere but at Elsa. Elsa looked at her quizzically. "Oh wait, I guess I don't really know you that well, but that's just what I've gathered. Anyway, it's fine if you and Hans are kissing and hugging, I'm fine." Elsa quickly interrupted the girl before she got carried away.

"I was actually apologizing for Hans kissing you.." She muttered softly, and Anna turned crimson red and looked at her in horror. "That was very uncalled for, and a total invasion of your privacy. I'm extremely sorry." Elsa said and laid a hand on Anna's shoulder. The cold hand soaked through Anna's sweater and she shrugged, knocking the hand off her and forced a smile on her face.

"Oh right, silly me huh. Thinking you thought I was jealous or something. Heh.." Anna trailed off and began fiddling with her nails. _You idiot. You ARE attracted to her! _Anna's mind screamed at her. She couldn't even look at her boss, the shame welling up inside. _You're infatuated with your boss, FEMALE boss, who is ENGAGED and SO out of your league._ Anna frowned and tried to ignore the thoughts. Elsa cleared her throat.

"Lets get in the car, we're getting soaked." Anna nodded and climbed in, trying not to drip water all over the leather interior. Elsa glanced over at the girls expression and sighed, turning the car on. "So Anna. I got a message from Kristoff earlier. He said you were supposed to ask if we wanted to go to his boyfriends gig." Anna glanced up and slapped her palm to her head.

"Shoot, I forgot all about that." A quick glance allowed Elsa to see Anna blushing face looking at her. "I guess that idea is kind of ruined now, hey." Elsa smiled at the tone of the girl.

"No, I think it's just what we need. A couple of drinks and some good music." She said, and Anna's face broke into a genuine smile as the blonde started her car, and turned some music on. Elsa sighed as she glanced at the red-head was was slumped in her seat, chewing her thumb nail a frown burrowing her brow. She looked back at the road and they drove to the gig in an awkward silence.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed, still glaring at Kristoff. He shrugged.

"Seriously, that's all I know. As much as Anna knows about Elsa. She's a very closed person. She doesn't let anyone know her business." He explained and Rapunzel groaned.

"That's bullshit. She's must have slipped up once or twice and let something out." She said, and Kristoff averted his gaze, remembering the drawings in the book.

"Nup, nothing babe. She's just a cold bitch who happens to have a social-like phobia by the looks of things." He concluded rather harshly and stood up stretching. "Listen I'd love to stay and chat but I have a shop to close and a boyfriends gig to go to! Thanks for the chat!" He said and waved at Rapunzel who just huffed and stomped out of the shop. Kristoff glared at her retreating back and went into the back room. He slammed dishes around, and closed up the rest of the shop, running through what the brunette had told him about the strange woman Pocahontas.

"Why is this all happening so suddenly." He murmured glancing at the notebook that was hidden. Heaving a massive sigh Kristoff quickly turned off the lights and locked up, and strode out into the carpark, pulling a hood over his head to protect himself from the rain. He noted the two strangers talking avidly near the doors and changed his course towards them.

"Hey guys, shop's closed sorry! We open back up tomorrow morning." He explained. The two people turned to him and he frowned. The girl had long black hair, tattoos of vines and leaves swirling up her arms. _That's the girl that Rapunzel told me about! _He thought desperately and took a step back as the giant of a man spun around, towing over the blonde. He could see something glowing underneath the soaked white shirt on the man and swallowed heavily.

"Thank you for that information." The man boomed a snide tone in his voice. "We couldn't care less though. Tell me, do you work for Elsa Isole?" Kristoff raised an eyebrow.

"I work for an Elsa yes, but that isn't her surname." Kristoff said cautiously. The surname was not familiar to him. "Her name is Elsa Stack." The beastly man smiled grimly.

"Thank you. Now please leave us." He waved a gigantic hand to shoo Kristoff away who just glared back.

"What do you want with this other Elsa?" He inquired, looking and sounding more confident then he was. The beast took a step forward narrowing his eyes. The glow from under his shirt intensified. His companion laid a gentle arm on his shoulder and took a step forward.

"That's not of any concern to you. Now I suggest that you leave right now. My companion has a slight anger problem." She bared at her teeth at Kristoff in what he supposed was a smile.

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up and backed away from the strange couple, his eyes slightly mesmerized by the womans tattoos. They looked like they were moving up and down her arms. Kristoff finally snapped his gaze away and turned around striding to the car with a frown. He pulled his phone out and punched a number in.

"Hi. It's me. I just had a run-in with two strangers who had an interest in an Elsa Isoles." He said quickly fumbling his keys in nervousness and glanced back at the pair. They were watching him, the glow under the shirt giving their faces an eery look. "Any relation to my boss?" A small surprised noise from the other end.

"Oh brilliant. It's begun. Thank-you Kristoff." Hans hung up and the blonde climbed in his car, eager to get away. _Whats begun? _He thought to himself and gritted his teeth screeching out of the car park. _What have i gotten myself into._

* * *

Anna climbed out of the car awkwardly, trying not to trip out. She glanced over as Elsa gracefully stood up and stretched, shooting the girl a smile. She returned a small one and looked at the building in front of them.

"Wow. It looks um, great?" She muttered weakly. Elsa giggled.

"It's a shithole." Was the blondes reply and Anna smiled. The building was very old, crumbling slightly. There was a small line up at the door and a bouncer was checking I.D.

"Why would anyone want to play a gig here?" She asked not expecting an answer. Elsa strode in front of her, pulling her I.D out to show the giant bouncer, and Anna followed suit, allowing him to stamp her arm. She took a deep breath and glanced at Elsa as they walked through the door. Her brow was furrowed in anticipation of the interior of the club.

"Oh wow." Anna murmured as they stepped into the main bar area. Both girls stopped and stared wide-eyed around. The whole room was blue tinged, and lights ran up and down the walls, similar to the motion of water sparkling in sunlight. A heavy bass vibrated the floor and bodies were grinding in the middle of the room, where blue and purple strobes illuminated them in different positions. There was a heavy smoke in the room, both from the smoke machines on the stadium and from what was obviously people smoking marijuana. People were lounging on blue couches, and bartenders were up on the bar dancing and pouring shots.

"It's a fricken rave club." Elsa murmured her eyes lighting up as she took in her surrounds, and a smile broke out on her face. Anna could see she was excited and felt her own heart pounding. The good mood was infectious.

"Lets go get a shot!" She shouted and lead the older woman to the bar, ordering two tequila shots. Elsa was wringing her hands slightly. Anna smiled gently. "You'll be right." She said with a wink.

"I don't do shots. In fact, i'm not really a big drinker." Elsa responded and subconsciously ran her fingers along her hidden tattoo. Anna glanced at the hand and quickly grabbed it, earning a blush from Elsa.

"It'll be fun. You can loosen up!" She said letting go of Elsa's hand, her face turning red. She turned to the counter and shot the tequila down and slammed the shot glass on the bar counter. The blonde watched, raising her eyebrow. _Well you're here. May as well have some fun. _She thought, smiling, and cautiously tipped the shot back.

"Go, go, go!" Anna cheered banging her hand on the bar. Elsa swallowed quickly wincing at the burn as it went down her throat and slammed the glass on the bar, mimicking Anna. The red head cheered, then glanced over the blonde shoulder as she tried to catch her breath.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, and brushed past Elsa, flinging her arms around Kristoffs neck. Elsa felt giddy, from both the excess weed smoke and the shot she had just downed.

"Hey guy's sorry i'm late. I'm glad you came." He smiled at them both, then squinted his eyes at Elsa. "You okay boss?" He asked jokingly. Elsa waved the question away and smiled, walking over to them.

"So when does your boyfriend play?" She asked, and as if on cue there was a loud tapping from the stadium and all three turned. Eric was standing in front of a microphone a grin on his face. He waved to the audience as the music died done.

"Hey guys! Eric here. My band and I are up first for tonights gigs!" He shouted confidently, and glanced back as the curtain rolled back showing a full DJ booth and two guys grinning at the audience. One was at a keyboard and the other had a guitar hanging off him. A shy looking red-headed girl walked out holding a microphone and smiled at the audience.

"Whoah, she's stunning." Anna murmured and Kristoff grinned.

"Yeah that's Ariel. She's the lead singer of the group. AMAZING voice." He explained. "Lets get a drink and go and sit down." He indicated to a spare two seater couch near the stage. "You girls can have the couch, I'll stand." Elsa and Anna grinned at each other and ordered a round of drinks, then weaved their way through the thick crowd. Elsa sat down gracefully and pulled her glasses out of a pocket and put them up, watching the band. Anna thunked down next to her, careful not to touch the older girl as the couch was very small. Elsa quickly glanced at the nervous looking red-head and smiled. Anna looked at her and grinned back, their eyes meeting in an intense stare.

"Thank-you and here we go!" Eric finished his speech and jogged back to stand by the DJ booth. Both girls flushed and broke their gaze to watch the show. A heavy beat filled the room and cheers rang out as the strobe lights matched the song. Anna bobbed her head along enjoying the beat.

"This is really good!" She leant over to shout in Elsa's ear. The blonde nodded, smiling up at the stage. She rested her hand on the couch, not realizing that she was only cm's away from Anna's leg. The red-head looked down and swallowed hard, her heart pounding. _If you just put your hand down.. _Her mind whispered quietly in her head and her breath caught in her throat. Anna glanced slyly at Elsa, who's eyes were trained on the band, her normally stoic face broken with a small smile. The strobes flashed in her glasses making her eyes look like they were changing colour. Anna couldn't help but stare, completely entrapped in the woman's beauty, not even noticing when Ariel began to sing, her voice crystal clear and reverberated through their chests.

"Thank-you Anna." Elsa said leaning her head down, but never looking away from the stage. Anna jumped, broken from the spell.

"F-for what?" She stammered, blushing crimson. Elsa turned her head finally, her eyes bright behind the stylish glasses. She leant forward to talk in Anna's ear.

"For tonight. For taking me out for ice-cream, which was so delicious." Her voice dropped into a breathy tone at the word delicious. The younger girls heart began to pound faster - she could feel warmth spreading through her body and pooling in her stomach - despite the cold breath and temperature of her boss. "And for this. I haven't seen a live band since i was about 18. I forgot how much i love the atmosphere." She murmured, leaning her body weight on her hand that was near Anna's leg, her body turned towards the red-head. Her mouth was at her ear, and Anna could feel the cold breathe tickling her. "The people are so happy, and everyone is so.." Elsa paused and lowered her voice slightly. "Excited." She breathed then pulled away, her hair and glasses brushing Anna's crimson cheeks. Elsa met the girls gaze and smiled, somewhat seductively. The blonde could feel her head spinning from the smoke and alcohol, her confidence peaked. She stared into Anna's eyes recognizing the desire in them, her smile broadening. Sitting back she broke the eye contact between them to sip her drink before looking back at the stage. Anna finally was able to breathe and slumped back against the couch. Her heart was pounding, her ear tingling from the close contact. _Oh my god._ Her mind stated, and she blushed. _Just put your hand on hers. Just gently. _She encouraged herself, and looked down at Elsa's slim hand on the couch next to her leg. Anna took a deep breath and tried to naturally place her fingers on Elsa's hand. The blonde started but didn't look at the girl, just bit her lip gently. Anna gently flipped the cold hand over, and danced her fingertips over the palm and glanced shyly across at Elsa to gauge her reaction. The blonde was still staring straight ahead, but her face was flushed and she chewed her lip through a small smile. Anna grinned and leant back against the couch to finish watching the band, her fingers still dancing over the other girls hand, before intwining them together. Kristoff glanced at the two women and glared when he noticed their intertwined hands. He quickly pulled out his phone and typed a quick message, frowning heavily. Eric and his band finished their song and grinned at the audience as a round of applause sprang up.

"Good show Eric!" A loud booming voice echoed over the crowd, and everyone turned to stare at who it belonged to. Elsa gasped and clenched her hand around Anna's, squeezing tightly when she saw who it belonged to. Kristoff glanced hurriedly at the man then at Elsa and stood in front of the couch to hide Elsa from view.

"It's been along time Adam. What're you doing here?" Eric replied, his voice betraying his shock as he spoke to the beastly man through the microphone. The beast spread his arms and glanced around the club.

"I'm simply here to have some fun. Pocahontas is here as well." He boomed, and on cue the black haired girl stepped forward a sly grin on her face.

"We are also here, Eric, to find someone we believe knows your _boyfriend." _Her voice sneered on the final word, and Eric's eyes shot to Kristoff out of instinct. The blonde man angrily glared at the strangers. The crowd in the room all murmured between themself, some excited about the drama.

"Kristoff, what's going on? Who are those two." Anna yanked on Kristoff's arm with her spare hand, the other being crushed by Elsa's clenched hand. Kristoff shrugged her hand off, and didn't look away from the strangers. Anna glanced at Elsa who was pale, her mouth hanging open, her eyes swirling with fear. "Elsa? Who are those people. Are they talking about you?" She asked tentatively and Elsa slowly looked at her with wide eyes.

"I know them. I remember them Anna." She muttered, not making sense. Anna raised her eyebrow and squeezed her hand.

"Who are they?" She asked gently. Elsa swallowed heavily and turned back to the strangers.

"I grew up with them." She whispered barely audible. "Eric - but we called him Prince. Adam was Beast, and Pocahontas.." A frown. "We called her.. Ah, i can't remember. But, they were my family."

* * *

_**WAIT, WHAT?! O.o**_**It's getting exciting now! ALL the plot twists. Love you guys ;)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Darkness

**Authors**** note:** **Hey again :) I'm glad you are enjoying it. I just want to put a warning on this chapter cause there is a bit of violence and could be triggering scenes - though nothing too bad. Just thought i'd let you know :)**

* * *

Anna stared at Elsa, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean your family?" She inquired. Elsa bit her lip, her eyes never wavering from the strangers who were now looking around the crowd.

"I'm sorry for the interruption folks, I'll just start the music again. Thank you for listening and enjoy your night!" Eric said, his voice shaking slightly. He pressed and slid some buttons and knobs on his DJ booth and soon music was filling the room again, the confused crowd falling back into their rhythm of dancing, the drama forgotten. Eric quickly jumped down and ran over to Kristoff and the girls. He glanced at Elsa, a sad expression on his face and grabbed his boyfriends arm, using his body to shield the girl as well.

"Elsa. There's a back door just near the stage. Take Anna and go out there, and go home." He said, but was staring at Kristoff who was giving him a hard glare. "They've changed, more then you understand." He added and shot another look at his childhood friend. She was staring at him, her eyes full of tears.

"Eric, it's been 7 years. I didn't - I couldn't remember you last night." She sobbed and clutched his arm. Anna stared in shock when he didn't recoil from her touch. His eyes were sad as he studied her, and he laid a hand over hers.

"It's okay, we'll talk later." He looked at Anna. "Please, you have to get her out of here." He said to the confused girl. She nodded slowly and stood up, her head spinning from the smoke and alcohol. _What is going on. Nothing makes sense_. She thought, but tugged on Elsa's hand which was still clenched in her own.

"Come on Elsa, let's go." She groaned and Elsa finally broke her gaze from Eric and looked watery eyed at the red-head, and nodded standing up, stumbling slightly. Kristoff glanced at them, his face hard, but shifted position so that they would still be hidden. The strangers were slowly weaving through the crowd, studying faces that they passed. Anna looked at Kristoff curiously and opened her mouth to speak.

"Kristoff, thank-you." Elsa interrupted the red-head before she could get a word out. Elsa's voice was strong and bossy again, her demeanour changed from the sobbing confused girl she had been only a minute ago. "Be careful, boys." She finished and Kristoff grunted.

"No problem boss. BUT, I want to know what the fuck is going on." He stated, and shifted to shoot the girls a look. "Because I have no idea what I'm trying to protect you from." Elsa's lip curled slightly in a grimace.

"We'll see." She murmured and turned toward the door, pulling Anna behind her, her grip never loosening. Elsa quietly opened the door and slipped through, pulling her employee after her and finally let go of her hand. Anna rubbed it gently, trying to get warmth and feeling back into, her eyes studying Elsa in the moonlight. They had exited the club at the back where rubbish bins were. No lights reached them and it was dark, save for the moonlight that filtered through the clouds that were finally breaking up. The ground was still wet from the rain.

"Elsa-" Anna started, taking a step forward. Elsa held a hand up to interrupt the girl, her expression hard.

"Anna I want you to go straight to my car. Don't talk to anyone, don't even look at anyone. I just need to make a quick phone call." She snapped, pulling her phone out. Anna nodded, biting her lip and went off toward the car park. Elsa watched her until she rounded the corner and dialled a familiar number.

"Gerda, good evening." She spoke briskly into the phone pacing back and worth, but stopped when she realized that every step she took ice formed over the puddles of water in the uneven concrete. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers over the tattoos on her chest.

"Oh yes, hello Ma'am. I hope your trip went well?" The maid replied over the phone, and Elsa pushed her hair back trying to figure out what trip she meant. _The trip you were supposed to go on to deal with your other stores, but instead wasted your time with Anna. _The harsh thought made her cringe and she cleared her throat.

"I actually haven't left, I got.. Distracted. But thank you. I need you to go to my house and check on Olaf. Also, can you please contact my security and have them post two guards at my property." She demanded. A short second of silence.

"Is everything okay Ma'am?" The voice was concerned and Elsa faltered for a second - her throat closing slightly.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Please do those jobs for me." She snapped slightly and hung up, feeling guilty at her tone. Putting her phone away Elsa took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She could feel panic bubbling in her chest and her body felt cold, her power leaking.

"Get it together. Conceal it, don't feel." She murmured and slowly walked toward the car, conscious of her feet to make sure they didn't freeze the ground under her.

"Help!" A loud girlish squeal hit Elsa ears and she felt the blood rush out of her face, her stomach growing nauseas.

"Anna." She gasped and began running around the corner to her car. She couldn't see the red-head anywhere and began to scout the area, pulling her keys from her pocket. The excess marijuana smoke made her eyes unfocused and she pushed her glasses up to see better through them. "Shit, Anna where are you." She muttered, hearing the panic in her voice. As she reached her car, Elsa noticed a flurry of movement out of the corner of her eye. Three men were dragging a limp body into an alleyway just down the road. Elsa spotted a flash of red hair and felt furious anger well up in her chest. Sprinting down the road, she tried to keep her breaths even but could feel her power pulsating out of her back, and threw her flannelette shirt on the side of the road, leaving a simple black singlet on. There was a freezing wind whipping around her, her bangs flying around her face. She slid around the corner of the alley, her breath catching in her throat. Three men were standing around a shape on the ground, sick grins on their face. Anna was cowering from the men against the wall, her eyes wide and panicked. One of the men stepped forward and grabbed the red-heads chin, lifting it up roughly to look at him as he crouched down. Elsa felt her power spike and stepped forward.

"Get your fucking filthy hands off her." She growled, her voice icy and demanding. The three men jumped and the two still standing pulled out guns that pointed to Elsa. Their faces relaxed when they took in the sight of her. One sneered and lowered his gun. Elsa shot a glance to Anna, her head had dropped after the man let her go, and she was looking at the ground, her face tear stained.

"Whatcha going to do to us blondie?" Elsa eyes snapped back to man who had lowered his gun. He sneered. "Knock us out with those great tits of yours?" He bellowed and held a hand up for his buddy to high five him. The other man just grinned, holding Anna against the wall. Elsa's eyes shifted from the gun barrel to the crouching man, and felt cold anger in her stomach as he leaned forward and forced his lips against Anna's pale ones, then pulled back to look at Elsa, a sick glint in his eyes.

"Man, she tastes so sweet." He smirked, as the blonde growled and took a step toward him. "I think, I'll fuck her, while you watch. Then fuck you, just for some fun." He drawled and turned back to Anna, ripping the front of her sweater open revealing her lacy bra. Anna screamed and tried to cover herself up, but the man clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Let. Her. Go." Elsa said, her eyes pulsing, her voice drawn out. She could see red and nothing else. An anger that she'd never felt before consumed her body and within seconds she had conjured two giant shards of jagged ice in her hands. A freezing wind snapped the mens hair around, and they shivered as frost built up on their lips.

"What the fuck is going on!" One shouted over the loud wind. The other just growled and raised his gun pointing at Elsa. _Conceal, don't feel. _The thought tried to calm Elsa but she pushed it away. The man took a step forward, clicked the safety off of his gun. Before he even had a chance to bend his finger on the trigger, Elsa shot one of her ice shards at him. It pierced through his shoulder with such force that it bend him backwards and impaled itself into the ground. He screamed in pain, sliding slowly down the shard. The ice blue eyes whipped to the next man who had paled and dropped his gun. A blood curdling scream arose from his friend as his shoulder tore more and more open, sliding down the ice.

"Just-just fuck off freak. We won't touch her again." He stuttered, holding his hands up in surrender. Elsa just narrowed her eyes at him and conjured another ice spear in her hands, wind howling around them. His eyes widened and he spun around to run away, but Elsa barely blinked as she sent both shards into his legs from behind, embedding themself into the ground - pinning the man. Scream of horror and pain exploded from him as he too slid slowly down the ice. She finally turned around to face the man who had Anna pinned against the wall. His mouth was open in shock, his body shaking in fear.

"Please, I'm sorry." He squeaked out and let go of Anna. She slumped to the ground unconscious. Elsa's eyes darkened from behind her glasses, and the wind stopped blowing. The air temperature was below freezing though and the man shivered violently. She took a step toward him, her arm shooting out and grabbed his face, slamming him against the wall. She leant in close, her hand over his mouth. Frost crept down the walls and ice was spreading along the ground.

"You will never touch a woman again. You will never be near one, you will never kiss one again." She said, unemotionally. The mans eyes widening as Elsa concentrated her powers to go through her hand into the mans mouth. She froze his lips first, then coated his throat in ice - filling his lungs with frigid air. His eyes rolled back in his head and his body started convulsing. Elsa sneered at him, her lip curled in triumph.

"Elsa? What's on your back?" A quiet, slurred voice jerked the blonde out of her crazed mind and she realized what she was doing. She turned slowly and saw Anna was awake, her eyes clouded, reaching out to Elsa. The girls eyes widened as they slipped past Elsa onto the man she was pinning against the wall. A look of horror overtook the girls feature, her face paled. Elsa quickly spun back to the man she was holding and looked at what she had done, now that her head was cleared of the insane anger. The mans skin was tinged blue. She let go of him and he slumped the ground. His lips were rotted from frostbite and his eyes were rolling in his head. His veins were prominent, a frosty blue. Elsa retched and stepped backward holding her hand over her mouth as the man started to writhe on the floor struggling to get air into his frozen lungs. She quickly glanced at the other two men. Both had either passed out from loss of blood or pain, or died. Elsa didn't want to know which, waving her hand at them she melted the ice shards and the bodies dropped heavily to the floor with a crunch, blood pooling around the jagged wounds that were left.

"Elsa, did you do this?" Anna said, her voice weak. Elsa spun around with a gasp, just as Anna passed out again, flopping to the ground. The blonde ran over and shakily lifted Anna up in her arms and tried not to look at the bodies around her. She gasped when she noticed that frost was beginning to cover the girls limp body from where her hands touched her and gritted her teeth.

"Oh, god. Where do i take her?" She said out loud, looking around panicked, then saw her car in the distance. A strangled noise from the dying man made her jump and she glanced back at him.

"I'll, remember, your face." He managed to rasp out. "I'll tell everyone. Then I'll take your girl." The mans face split into a crazed smile, his lips almost tearing off. Elsa felt a pulse of rage and her eyes never left his as the life left them. A jagged shard of ice was impaled straight through his throat, blood spraying onto the ground as Elsa melted it. He slumped against the wall, eyes wide open. Without looking behind her, the blonde ran toward her car, her eyes glancing down on the slowly freezing Anna. _Come on, get her to the car. Don't freeze her. Get it together._ She kept repeating in her mind, gritting her teeth. She unlocked the car doors and gently laid Anna down, then climbed into the drivers seat, her breaths rasping. She cranked the heater on high, trying to combat the frosty air that was coming from her.

"I can't take her to her house, Rapunzel will ask too many questions." She murmured, biting her thumb. "Hospital is out of the question." Elsa glanced at Anna and was relieved to see colour seeping back into her cheeks, and her body had stopped shivering. The blonde bit her lip, and started the engine. "To my house I guess." She said and pulled out of the car park, her hands shaking on the wheel.

* * *

Eric pulled Kristoff behind the curtain, avoiding Adam and Pocahontas who were still mulling around, looking for Elsa. Kristoff glared angrily at Eric when they were alone.

"You know Elsa?" He shouted, feeling somewhat betrayed. Eric nodded slowly, his eyes on the floor.

"We grew up together. I've known her since we were five." He explained. "But she didn't recognise me at your birthday, so I didn't mention it." Kristoff glared at him, shaking in anger.

"You made me look like an idiot. Telling them about you, and she's known you for longer then I have." He sulked and Eric laid a hand gently on his face, smiling sadly.

"You'll find out soon enough Kristoff. I promise. But, it's not my place to tell you." He explained and gently pecked the blonde on the lips, his eyes sad. Kristoff sighed and glanced out through the curtain to the two strangers.

"Can you tell me anything about those two?" He asked gruffly. Eric flinched slightly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"There isn't much to know. They are both insane, and want Elsa for their own sick agenda." He spat, leaning against the wall. Kristoff didn't respond, and just watched them push around the crowd.

"Did you grow up with them too?" The blonde asked, coldly. Eric sighed heavily.

"Yeah. It was Adam, Pocahontas, Elsa and I. We lived in a facility together." Kristoff's eyes widened at the mention of facility, the picture of Elsa's drawing in his mind. A pause, then Eric continued. "There was also Elsa's younger sister." Kristoff spun around at this moment, his eyes wide.

"She has a sister!?" He burst out, Eric smiled sadly.

"Had a sister." He corrected fiddling with the red belt he wore. "She died."

* * *

Anna snuggled her face further into the soft pillows and sighed at the comfort, trying not to let herself wake up. She was comfortable and her dreams were good. With a sigh, the red-head slowly opened her eyes when she realized it was pointless. Rolling over she gasped in shock at her surroundings, sitting up abruptly. _Where am i?! _She thought, scared, panic flaring in her chest. Anna swung her legs over the bed, noticing she was in a pair of old track pants and an oversized shirt, not her jeans and sweater. She glanced around the huge room, taking in the pale blue walls and lack of furniture. A gasp escaped her mouth at loud knocking on the door.

"Anna? Are you awake?" The voice was cold, and familiar.

"Elsa, oh my god!" She burst out and ran to the door opening it wide. Elsa stood in front of her, her eyes downcast. Without thinking Anna threw her arms around Elsa neck, a sob escaping her throat. The blonde didn't return the hug, and her body stiffened as Anna's pushed against it in the desperate hug.

"I thought I'd been kidnapped or something!" The girl sobbed, and finally let go of the older woman who was gazing at her curiously.

"You don't remember why you are here?" She inquired, and Anna blushed under the stern gaze.

"No, I don't sorry." She answered and lowered her gaze. It was then that she noticed what Elsa was wearing. She had a very short satin blue robe on that barely covered the tops of her legs and was closed tightly over her midsection, but could barely close over her chest. Anna could see the edges of the tattoos and squinted. "_eal_" and "_Don_" were all she could make out of them. Anna blushed when she realised she was staring and began fidgeting nervously.

"Anna. Why don't you take a shower. We have a bit to talk about. I'll make us some food." Elsa said quietly, a quick glance at Anna then away again. The younger girl nodded, then grabbed Elsa's arm as she turned away. The blonde could feel the warmth of the hand spreading over her arms and blushed, but didn't turn.

"Are you going to tell me about everything?" Anna inquired. "About those two strange people, Eric and what you meant by your family?" Elsa stiffened. Anna paused, but continued. "And Hans. I want to know why you are engaged to him." She added. Elsa sighed, and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I'll tell you what I can Anna, I promise. I'll be in my bedroom down the hall if you desperately need me. Otherwise, I'll meet you in the dining room in about an hour." Elsa said, her voice somewhat monotonous. She pulled her arm away from Anna's grasp and quickly paced down the hall and slammed her bedroom door. Olaf uncurled himself from her bed and paced over to the woman, who was now shaking and nuzzled his hand.

"Olaf. What am i going to do." She murmured and slid to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11 - Past

Anna answered her phone with a sigh.

"Hello Punzie." She muttered, bracing herself for the lecture. There was a pause at the other end.

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel's voice was soft, and Anna could hear the tenseness in it.

"Yes, I'm fine thank-you. Before you go off on a big lecture fest, let me explain." Silence on the other end. Anna took a deep breath. "I stayed at Elsa's last night. We went out for ice-cream then went to a rave gig thing with Kristoff. I think I passed out so Elsa just bought me back here." She said in a rush. More silence on the phone. "Uh Punzie?" She said timidly.

"Okay, well as long as you're okay. Just, be careful will you? There's some strange people around lately." Rapunzel muttered and Anna frowned.

"Strange people?" She repeated.

"Yeah. One tried to talk to me yesterday. She had black hair, and weird vine tattoos up her arms that were like moving. She was scary. And strong." Anna dropped her phone in shock, then bent over hurriedly to pick it up.

"Oh, that's not good. Listen, did the strange girl happen to be named Pocahontas and want something to do with Elsa?" She said hurriedly biting her thumb, staring at the bedroom door.

"Yes... And she wanted to know who you were as well." Rapunzel said, shock present in her voice. "Do you know her?" Anna jumped off the bed and paced back and forth. glancing at the door.

"No, I don't know her. I have to go Punzie, I'll call you later I promise!" Without waiting for a reply, the red-head hung up, throwing her phone on the bed and ran out her bedroom, sliding to a stop in front of the door down the hall that Elsa had pointed out earlier. She took a breath to calm herself. _Just knock. She said to come down if you needed her. _Anna thought fervently, and rapped on the door quietly.

"Elsa? Are you in there?" She said quietly, pressing her ear to the door.

"Yes." She heard Elsa's brisk tone and smiled slightly, opening to the door. Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. Her boss was standing with her back to Anna in front of the only window in her room. The sun was illuminating her toned body and making her blonde hair shine. She was in a bra and low cut pyjama pants, sitting below her hips. Anna could feel a heavy blush creeping over her face as she drunk in the sight of the woman in front of her. The blonde turned slightly, the light shifting and Anna couldn't help but gasp when she saw that the womans back was covered in a tattoo. A snowflake that seemed to shift colours, from a deep blue to a purple, then a blood red and back to blue. The tattoo seemed to be molded to the womans body, moving as she did, pulsating different colours. It was the most beautiful piece of art Anna had seen and she was barely aware that her mouth had fallen open, her mind and eyes mesmerized by the sight.

"Eric, we need to discuss this in person. I can't talk about it over the phone. Not about something as serious as this." Elsa said to seemingly no one. It was then the red-head spotted the earpiece in her ear, and realized the older woman was on the phone and had not noticed Anna in the room. She slowly tried to back up but her back hit the still ajar door and a small squeak left her mouth. Elsa spun around quickly, her eyes blazing from behind the glasses. Anna was again entrapped by the view of the womans front. Her impressive chest was barely covered by the lace bra, but Anna's eyes were again mesmerized by the tattoos on the womans front. A snow flurry started at each of her hips and wound up over her toned stomach, pulsating like the one on her back, and met just above her navel into another snowflake. Two black tattoo's were under her collarbones which read "Conceal" on the right side and "Don't Feel" on the left in an old script writing style.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed and tried to cover her body the best she could, folding in on herself, her arms covering her stomach. "What the hell are you doing!?" She shouted. Anna was broken from her spell and tried to back up again, but just proceeded in shutting the door with her back and pressed against it. She stared wide-eyed at Elsa.

"I-uh. I'm sorry! I knocked and I thought you replied but you must have been talking into the phone and shit I'm so sorry Elsa!" She spluttered out, her mouth barely forming the words. Elsa glared at her, and strode over to her bed where her robe had been tossed and threw it on, her face red. Anna shivered at the cold temperature in the room, and tried to avert her gaze, but couldn't help snatching glances at the tattoo's as her boss moved. Once Elsa had donned the robe, the two girls avoided each others gazes, the silence stifling, until the blonde cleared her throat.

"Anna. Please do NOT ever mention the tattoo's you just saw to anyone. It's of utmost importance." She said, her voice desperate. "No one is to know of them." Anna swallowed heavily and stepped away from the door, closer to Elsa, her eyes studying the woman.

"But why? They are the most beautiful things I have seen." She muttered, her legs carrying her over to Elsa uncontrollably. The blonde watched her, a scared expression on her face, her arms wrapped around her stomach. "Where did you get them?" She inquired, now standing right in front of her boss, staring intently into the scared blue eyes. Elsa flushed and looked away, fidgeting with her braid now.

"I-uh, um. I got them when i was in Germany." She muttered, her voice hollow. Anna frowned.

"You were there recently?" She pushed. Elsa flushed brighter.

"No.. I got them when i was a child. I was 5." Her voice was barely audible and Anna noticed her eyes glancing to the door and back. The younger girl could sense she was getting ready to make up an excuse and escape. _No. Not this time._ Anna thought to herself. _Get some answers_.

"You were 5?" She replied, her voice and small smile betraying her amusement in what she thought was a lie. Elsa glanced at her with an expression that stopped Anna's heart. _So much pain in her eyes._ She thought, and the smile fell from her face. "How is that even possible!? Your body should have outgrown them!" She burst out and grabbed Elsa by the shoulders, and pulled the robe off roughly to inspect them closer. Elsa didn't resist and just glanced away blushing as Anna's eyes drank in the sight of the tattoos. They pulsed from red to a deep purple and stayed that colour, though still seemingly moved. "Are they real or are you somehow messing with me?" She inquired looking back at the blonde who's eyes were glazed.

"They are as real as you and me, I promise." Elsa muttered, her arms crossed over her chest to try and cover it. Anna crouched down in front of the woman, barely thinking straight.

"It's like they are alive." She murmured. No reply from her boss. The red-head slowly reached out a hand and ran her finger along one of the flurries, making Elsa gasp. Anna frowned, and touched Elsas hip where the tattoo's didn't reach. The cold skin made her jerk back, and her frown deepened as she ran her fingers over the tattoo again.

"The tattoo's are warm, right?" Elsa said, breaking the girls concentration. Anna looked up as Elsa was looking down at her through her glasses. "Compared to my cold skin they are like fire." She murmured. Anna nodded and looked back at the tattoos, caressing the flurries. She could feel Elsa moving slightly under her touch, and noticed they were pulsing brighter.

"Anna." Elsa's voice was echoing in the red-heads mind, her whole being mesmerized by the sight in front of her. "Eric, Pocahontas, Adam and I -" She paused and took a deep breath. "We were all part of an experiment. They were orphans that the company bought from the orphanage." Elsa turned her back to Anna now, giving her a full view of the back tattoo, its intricate patterns and spikes settling to deep blue. Anna felt a drop in temperature and stood up, wrapping one arm around herself, and laid her free hand on the middle of Elsa's back, feeling the warmth pulsating into her body from the tattoo.

"What about you?" Anna asked, slightly breathless as she traced her fingers along the womans tattoo, following the intricate lines. The younger girl was shaking, whether from the cold air or something else, she didn't know. _Stop touching her. You're making things weird._ Her mind screamed at her, but Anna ignored it. "Were you an orphan? And what do you mean bought?" She inquired, fascinated by the pulsating colours and the goosebumps that were starting to appear on her bosses back.

"I mean bought as in they gave money to the orphanage in exchange for three children aged 5." She said, her tone somewhat sarcastic. Anna frowned and dug her nail slightly into Elsa back, running it down her spine. A small breathless gasp from Elsa and Anna let up on the nails.

"Sorry." She muttered, still slightly in shock from Elsa statement. The latter cleared her throat.

"Anyway. No Anna, i wasn't an orphan. My parents, what loving, caring, creatures they were, sold me to them. I was 5." Anna could hear spite in the harsh voice coming from the woman in front of her. Her hand pressed harder, and she gently placed the hand that was previously wrapped around her body on Elsa's hip - she felt a sharp intake of breath at the contact - but didn't move, tightening her hand slightly.

"My parents sold me for a hefty sum of money."Elsa paused, letting out a dark chuckle. "Adam, Eric, Pocahontas and I grew up in that facility. We did schoolwork, played games. We played house fairly often, pretending what life outside a facility was. None of us knew anything different. At first we thought we'd done something wrong to put us there. Four 5 year old innocent children, Anna." Anna felt a shudder of breath through the woman as she slid her hand along the blondes stomach slightly, her hand feeling the change of cold on Elsa's hip to the warmth of her stomach tattoo.

"But it wasn't just fun. No, they ran weekly - sometimes daily - experiments on us. Within the first week the four of us got separated for days. Men in lab coats and masks injected us over and over, cutting marks into our bodies, then injecting more tests." Elsa's voice began to shake, her throat closed up with sobs. "My back and stomach. Erics legs and groin. Adams chest, stomach, back and legs. Pocahontas's arms, shoulders and sternum. We all had symbols carved into our bodies, then coloured with strange syringes." Elsa felt Anna's hand stop stroking and press into her back, warm breaths from the girls mouth as she leant her forehead against her back. Anna's other hand snaked along Elsa's stomach, her warm fingers resting on the blondes other hip. There was tingling spreading from the girl's fingers and up Elsa's body, and she could feel her breaths getting faster and her face blushed, but continued to explain.

"For years they continued to run these tests on us, scans and other physical tests like obstacle courses. They trained our bodies, pushing us to our limits. They made us fight each other!" She sobbed, her hand reaching up to grip Anna's tightly wrapped arm. She gripped it tightly, her body shuddering with unfallen tears. "We got ripped further and further apart from each other, the only family we'd known. They pushed us to fight against each other, spreading lies between the four of us." Elsa felt a sob come from Anna and she soon felt both arms around her stomach, squeezing her.

"Elsa-I" Anna sobbed out, pushing her head into the woman's back. Elsa felt tears running down her face and clenched her eyes shut, leaning toward the ground.

"I was lucky though." She said shakily, bringing her other hand up to also grip Anna's arm. "My parents had a change of heart when i was twelve and took me away, but not without a struggle." Elsa sneered, her lip curled in disgust, glad that Anna couldn't see the pure hate etched on her face. "My parents refused to buy me back, no i wasn't worth giving up their fortune." Elsa spat out. Anna had stopped sobbing but hadn't moved. "So instead, they stole me from the facility, right under their noses, changed my name, and shipped me here. Turns out they'd sold me to another family. The Isles family. Do you know of them?" Elsa asked, her fingernails trailing across Anna's arm, reveling in the warmth of the girls skin against her ice cold fingers. Anna shook her head slowly, and let out a shaky breath.

"No. Should I?" She breathed. Anna's heart was pounding, her breaths shallow. She could feel mixtures of emotions trying to escape. _Hold it together, Anna. You asked for this. All of it. _Her mind screamed at her.

"The Isles family is very prominent in this city. Their son especially is well-known, for having the biggest sideburns in all the country." Anna giggled despite the situation at Elsa's unexpected joke, but sombered up instantly when she realized what the woman was actually implying.

"Han?! As in your fiance Hans? You grew up, living with him and his family?!" This realization snapped the girl out of her tide of emotions and felt only shame when she looked at her hands wrapped around the semi-naked womans body. A hot flush went up her neck and she quickly let go of the blondes hips to pull her arms back.

"Anna!" Elsa said quietly, and her cold hands gripped Anna's wrist and pulled them back around her, her fingers then moving to intertwine with the girls, resting on her hips. Anna shook slightly as the action, her hands going numb from the cold body. "My parents sold me to them, so that they would have someone from a wealthy family for their son to marry. I was a mail-order bride." Her breathing shuddered and Anna squeezed her hands.

"Then my stupid parents went and died on me when i was sixteen. I was to inherit all of their fortune, my slavery and engagement fortune that I provided for them!" Elsa shouted, Anna could feel sobs rising in her chest. "Hans, who at that point i actually cared about, and possibly loved began to just see me as a money sack. His parents repeatedly told me that I would have to pay them back all the money they spent on me, that marrying Hans was the only way to pay it back - except of course, with my life." Anna groaned slightly in pain at how tight Elsa was squeezing her hands, but didn't attempt to move, her forehead back on the blonde's back. Elsa grinned in hateful manner, her brows furrowed.

"I agreed to marry him. But I then wasted three quarters of my fortune on opening an Ice Cream franchise. I also wanted to prove that my money could be done for good, not just whoring me out and selling me for experiments." Elsa finished, collapsing to her knees, bringing Anna with her. The blonde was slumped forward, her breathing shallow with small sobs. The red-head kept holding her, resting her head on the womans back. Anna could feel herself getting colder, and realised that the warmth of the tattoo was leaving, and Elsa's body was getting colder.

"Elsa." She murmured sitting up, and tried to pull her arms out of her bosses. "Elsa! Y-ou're get-ting colder." She shuddered and noticed her breath was frosting in the air. Anna gasped when she realized her legs were getting wet. She looked down, and felt her breath catching in her throat, panic rising in her chest. Ice was spreading from where Elsa's foot touched the ground, covering the entire room. Frost was creeping down the walls and ice shards shot suddenly out of the ceiling. A sick feeling pooled in her stomach at the sigh of the shards and her eyes widened. She ripped herself out of Elsa's grip, and jumped back slipping on the ice and falling onto her ass. Her hands covered her shaking mouth as she stared at the blood red snowflake on Elsa's back, pulsating brighter and brighter.

"You, you killed those men last night! With ice, that came from your hands. I saw you!" Anna screamed and Elsa sat up straight, a shudder running through her body.

* * *

_**Authors**_** note: ****Hope you are all still enjoying. Remember leave reviews if you have any criticisms or anything :) Love you all and thanks for your ongoing interest!****  
**


	12. Chapter 12 - Black

_**Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long to publish this one. I unfortunately had an accident and have been in and out of hospital and may need surgery. I'm sorry for the delays :( i'll try get more chapters out soon. Hope you are still enjoying and thank you for sticking with me!**_

* * *

Elsa sat up straight, her tattoo glowing a blood red. Anna could feel waves of cold air flying off the blonde and shuffled as far back as possible. Her eyes glanced up as sharp spikes of ice shot out of the walls and roof, enclosing them in a spiky prison. She shivered violently, her teeth chattering.

"We called him The Duke, or just Duke." Elsa said, her voice flat and monotonous. "The lab was in a little city called Weselton, but Eric and I called it "Weaseltown". The Duke of Weaseltown." A dark chuckle, and Elsa shifted position, then proceeded to stand up slowly, her back still to Anna. The red-head watched as her boss flicked her braid over her shoulder and swept her bangs back.

"Who did you call the Duke?" Anna couldn't help but ask, her curiosity about the woman's past overriding her fear. Elsa snickered, her voice husky.

"The head scientist in the labs. It was all his idea to do the experiments. He had his little _trolls_ do most of the work though." Elsa, turned slowly to look down at Anna who was cowering against the bed. "Do you want to know what it was they were injecting into me and the other children?" Anna shrunk back as Elsa raised her arms, her blue eyes hollow, her tattoo's flashing red.

"Elsa, I - why are you telling me this." She stuttered, shivering in the cold, her eyes darting from the ice spikes and back to Elsa's blank eyes. The blonde caught the teal eyes in her gaze, and a small smile twitched on her lip.

"Because you need to understand." She said, and Anna's eyes widened as ice shards rose out of the older woman's hands, and snow began to fall in the room. The tattoo's shifted to dark blue and the temperature warmed up slightly. "They wanted to build weapons. Weapons that harnessed the power of nature, of the elements. Cause really, what is more powerful then nature. Tsunami's, earthquakes and an avalanche's. All natures's power." Elsa explained, tilting her head slightly, causing Anna to blush crimson despite the situation. "Nature destroys towns and cities - wipes out entire populations. And The Duke wanted to harness that power himself, to gain dominence over over countries." Elsa crouched down in front of Anna and offered a hand out. Anna stared at it confused and frightened but grabbed it anyway, using Elsa's weight to pull herself up. She slipped slightly on the ice and soon found herself encased in her bosses cold embrace, feeling the womans heart pounding at her ear. Blush was creeping up her face and Anna's own heart was pounding faster and faster. _What are you doing? The woman's a freak of nature. She KILLED those guys! _Anna's common sense screamed at her, but was fading beneath the pounding of her heart.

"I was nicknamed the Ice Queen. And as you can probably guess, my element is Ice." Elsa's voice vibrated through her chest and Anna cautiously wrapped her arms around the woman, digging her fingernails slightly into the warm tattoo. "Eric, or Prince, is water. Pocahontas was earth and nature. She can manipulate plants and the earth itself. And Adam." Elsa paused for a minute, causing Anna to pull back slightly and look up at the blondes face. Her eyes were hooded as she looked down, her teeth worrying on her lip.

"Adam's nickname was Beast, right?" Elsa nodded slowly to Anna's input and stepped out of the girls embrace, a deep frown on her face as she studied the red-head.

"Beast controls fire. He is the most dangerous of us all." She finished. Anna looked around in surprise as all the icicles melted instantaneously, and the floor cleared of the ice. Warmth spread into the room and within seconds Anna was back to a comfortable temperature. She glanced at Elsa who had strode back to her forgotten robe that lay on the floor. Anna blushed at the memory of her ripping it off the woman.

"I'm going to assume, Anna, that you don't remember entirely what happened last night?" Elsa tone was authoritative and back to her usual brisk nature, as if the past half hour had never happened. "Do you remember what happened before I got there?" She pressed and Anna frowned. _Come on, you can remember. Something bad. _She thought to herself, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember. With a gasp the memory returned and Anna looked up at Elsa with fear clouding her eyes.

"The-they hit me in the head, then dragged me to the alleyway. They were going to rape me." Anna hiccuped, her eyes welling with tears. _The poor girl._ Elsa thought to herself, unsure if she was angry at the men or upset for Anna. "He kissed me and ripped my sweater." Anna continued, clutching at her chest. She stared at Elsa, her eyes frightened. "But then, you were there. And it was cold. I remember seeing something red flashing through the darkness. That was you, wasn't it?" She asked, looking at her boss. Elsa inclined her head slightly, her face ashamed.

"I am a weapon Anna. That's what I was made into." Her tone was sad and Anna felt tears welling up in her eyes. "They wanted me to be a weapon that destroyed lives, incited fear." She continued, taking a deep breath. "And unfortunately, I did that. I killed those men, but I did it to protect you. The thought of anything happening to you scares me, and I don't know why." She murmured, her face flushing. _Elsa stop. Stop now. You've already destroyed the girls life by caring once. Anymore and she- _

"Thank you." Anna interrupted Elsa's frantic thought process, making the blonde jump. She glanced at the girl who was shaking again, tears running down her face. "I can't ever repay you for what you've done for me." Anna continued, and closed the gap between them. She rested her hand on Elsa's sternum, her palm resting directly where it had been the night at the club on Kristoff's birthday. Elsa could feel warmth spreading from the hand, her breath catching in her throat. "You're not a monster, or a weapon. You're alone and scared. You've been alone for a long time, without anyone to help you." Anna's teal eyes were staring intently into Elsa's ice blue ones, a fire in them that the latter hadn't seen before. _She's stronger then you thought. _The thought floated into Elsa's mind, and she wrapped her own hand around Anna's warm on.

"I've kept this secret for 9 years Anna. Not even Han's or his family know. I've kept everyone at a distance so they don't have to suffer knowing what i am." She squeezed the warm hand tightly, moving forward to close the little bit of distance between them. She looked down at the red faced girl through her glasses, her freezing breath causing Anna's warm breath to become visible. Both girl's hearts were pounding.

"You don't have to distance yourself from me. You used this power to save my life, which means you are not a monster. I'm forever indebted to you, more then you realize." Anna breathed, her eyes heavy lidded looking up at her boss. Elsa noticed the girls eyes flickering from her eyes to her lips, which rose in a seductive smile.

"I've known you for two weeks, and you've broken down every barrier I set up. No, you've destroyed them." Her voice was breathless, as their bodies closed in. Elsa lifted her hand up to Anna's chin and tilted her face up, their faces inches apart. "You've got something inside you I've never seen before. A fire that lights up my cold world. I want to know you." She murmured, moving to close the gap between the two girls. Anna's eyes slid shut as Elsa's lips ghosted over hers. _Oh my god she's going to kiss you. Oh my god. _Anna's mind screamed at her, her heart beating furiously. _Do you want this?_ The question floating in her spinning head.

"Then know me." Anna replied to both her own mind and Elsa, her voice breathless. The blonde smiled, and watched her through heavy lidded eyes, their lips just brushing. Her phone rang loudly and both girls jumped, causing Anna to slam her face into Elsa's with a gasp. They both stepped back suddenly, wide eyed as the spell was broken. Both of the girls breaths were slightly ragged and they stared at each other as the phone continued to ring.

"Anna I -" Elsa began, her face flushed, her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry that was so inappropriate of me. Despite all this I am still your boss!" She stuttered, taking steps back. Anna just smiled and glanced at the woman's phone, disappointment welling in her stomach.

"Well you best go get your phone then boss." She said with a wink, hiding her disappointment. Elsa smiled slightly.

"You should go home. I'm sure everyone is worried about you." She said sadly and strode over to answer her phone. Anna just stood watching her.

"Hello, this is Elsa." The woman's tone was brisk, and she pushed her glasses up her nose trying to get composure back. "Oh hello, Belle. Yes. Yes. I am just about to leave, I'm sorry about the delay." She said into the phone, and Anna's heart plummeted. _Oh that's right. She's leaving for a couple of days. _Elsa turned her back to Anna, and continued to discuss work on the phone. The red-head smiled sadly and left the room, closing the door gently behind her and lent against it from the other side looking up at the roof.

"You wanted to know her. And now you know everything." She murmured to no-one. "Was it worth it?" She asked herself out loud, placing a hand over her still beating heart, and pushed herself off the door and strode away, grabbing her phone out of the spare room then found her way out of the giant house. "I guess we'll see." She said, looking up at the cloudy sky, and began the walk home.

* * *

"Kristoff, have you heard from Elsa yet?" Anna asked, the moment she spotted the blonde at work. A frustrated sigh came from him and he spun around with a defeated expression on his face.

"Hi, Anna. Yes I'm well thank you for asking. And how are you?" He said sarcastically and Anna blushed slightly.

"Sorry." She murmured placing her her bag on Elsa's bare desk. Kristoff shrugged and turned back to the washing up he was doing.

"I haven't heard from her, no. I've sent a couple of messages but haven't gotten replies at all." He responded to the girls question. Anna bit her lip in worry.

"But, it's been over a week. She said she was only going for a couple of days!" Anna protested, and checked her phone for the millionth time since Elsa had left. She fidgeted, looking at Kristoff then back at the floor. _You can't talk to him about it, he doesn't understand the danger she is in._ She thought quickly, bowing her head.

"It's fine, Anna. Elsa used to go away for over a month when I first started. She has a lot of stores to visit, and a lot to do." Kristoff said, his voice kind. He dried his hands and sauntered over to Anna and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, looking warmly at her. "It's cute how much you care though." He added, but Anna could sense something cold in his tone.

"How is Eric?" She asked cautiously. As expected, Kristoff's face hardened and he took his hand off of her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about that, Anna. We're fine." He replied shortly. Anna nodded, and glanced at him again, her cheeks flushed.

"Listen Kristoff. I know this is an awkward question but I'm just really curious. Have you and Eric, um - uh." Anna trailed off, her face bright red. Kristoff stared incredulous at her. "Have you guys done the um-" She searched for a word. "The frick-frack?" Her voice came out as a squeak. Kristoff's eyes shot open wide and a giant laugh burst out of his chest, and soon he was crouching on the ground with laughter.

"Oh, my fucking god." He managed to get out, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at Anna. Her lips pouted in embarrassment and Kristoff finally stood up, wiping his eyes. "That was great. But in response to your question, no we haven't. Eric, he doesn't like intimacy very much." Kristoff's tone was slightly upset but he brushed it off with a smile. "I don't care though, cause he's worth the wait." He said, and Anna smiled sadly at his endearing tone. _Kristoff has no idea about the tattoo's then. _Anna looked away from the man, her heart hurting. _And I can guarantee that Kristoff will never have Eric's full love. He can't risk it. _She thought sadly, but tried to smile at Kristoff anyway.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are okay. Did he explain anything to you about those stranger that were looking for Elsa?" She asked, and gasped slightly as a dark look came over Kristoff's eyes.

"No he didn't. And neither did Elsa, she just pissed off without telling anyone anything." Anna flushed slightly. "I'm so over this shit. It's like there's some kind of cult or something." He muttered, glancing at the screens above the desk and waved his hand to indicate to it. Anna followed his gaze. "Can you please go and serve that customer, Anna." He demanded, and she nodded slightly, scared of his tone. She pushed the door open and forced a bright smile on her face.

"Hi, welcome to Ice Queen Ice Creamery." She stuttered out, her eyes falling on the short customer. He had a large prominent nose, and glasses that sat on the tip. His overly large moustache and toupee (which Anna had noticed straight away) were white. His wide eyes were glancing nervously around everywhere, and Anna noticed two burly man standing behind him. "How can I help you sir?" She asked, her voice suspicious. The man put her on edge. His eyes found her and he frowned.

"Are you ze owner of this Establishment?" His voice was thick with a German accent, to the point where Anna could barely understand him. Something inside her began to scream with warning bells.

"Um, no I'm not. My boss is actually away on business at the moment." She replied cooly, her face stoic. "Is there something that I can help you with?" The little man glared at her and basically pranced over to the two men that were by the door.

"Sie ist nicht hier. Ich habe dir gesagt, du Dummköpfe. Es wird nicht so einfach sein. Sie war immer das Sorgenkind." He shouted up at them. Anna frowned, unable to understand.

"She isn't here. Something, something fools." Anna jumped at the voice in her ear and realized it was Kristoff whispering in her ear. He was frowning at the short man, translating what little German he knew. "He said something about her being a problem child. I'm assuming "she" is Elsa?" He raised an eyebrow at Anna, who looked away hurriedly. _Who is this man. Is he one of the scientists? _She thought worriedly to herself, a deep pit of worry forming in her stomach. The man came back to counter and jabbed a finger at one of the ice-creams.

"I vould like 3 of ze rum and raisin, danke." He snapped and Anna nodded, not even hiding the frown on her face.

"Coming right up, sir." She raised her voice at the end, hoping that he would give a name. He studied her for a moment.

"Duke. Not sir." He responded and Anna felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"Duke of where?" She asked hurridley, her voice shaking. The man eyed her suspiciously.

"Duke of Weseltown, in Germany. Do you know of it?" Anna gasped and shook her head viciously. She felt like the wind had left her and she doubled over as fear washed over her body. _Oh shit it's him, it's him. _Kristoff looked at her with concern and tapped her on shoulder.

"Oi, feisty. You okay?" He murmured, brandishing a smile at the frowning German man. Anna shook her head and pushed past Kristoff to run out the back, her breaths ragged. She grabbed her phone and scrolled to Elsa's number. _Shit, Elsa pick up. Please! _She thought desperately, thrusting the phone up to her ear. There was no dial tone, so Anna hung up and dialled it again and again, each time with no dial tone. She could feel tears of frustration pricking her eyes and slammed her phone on the desk, her breathing ragged.

"Shit Elsa, please be alive."

* * *

_Fucking stupid German idiots!_ Elsa thought savagely, forming a quick ice shield to stop the bullet from piercing her chest.

"Just give up, Ice Queen. The Duke just wants to have a talk! You can't run from this!" The brute called at her in fluent German. She narrowed her eyes and shot out two single ice spikes at him. He dodged them, agile for his size.

"If he wanted to have "a talk" why are you trying to kill me!" She shouted back, also speaking her native tongue, sending ice waves along the ground towards the brute. He just grinned at her, his eyes shifting to look behind her. With a gasp Elsa jumped to the side as she heard a gunshot from behind her. A wicked grin lit up her face as the bullet impaled the first brute. and he slunk to the ground. She spun around to face the other man, raising her arms. A wall of spikes shot out from the brick wall and impaled the man against the other wall. _Finally, I can get some answers out of this one._ She thought viciously and ran up to him.

"Why does the Duke want me?" She snapped, forming a knife out of ice and putting it up to the brutes throat. "It's been over 9 years and he has never sent anyone after me before." She snapped. The brute smiled insanely at her, a dribble of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Because things are different now, queen." He spat, his blood speckling the ground at their feet. Elsa felt a rumbling in the ground and glanced down, her heart stopping for a second. She shot ice at the ground to push herself out of the way as spikes of rock shot out from the blood spots. She glanced at the brute and clucked her tongue. His head was flopped forward and Elsa could see that the life had left his eyes. _What the hell. Why did that brute have elemental control. _She murmured and quickly stripped the body. There were no tattoo's that she could see, and her frown deepened. _Have they developed it further then I thought? _She inquired to herself then glanced around for her phone, sighing when she spotted it on the ground, completely smashed.

"Shit. Shit." She cursed and smoothed her hair back from her forehead. A thought wiggled into her head, causing her to clutch her chest. _If the Duke is sending thugs out after me, then maybe he knows about my shop. _Ice blue eyes widened.

"Anna!" She shouted, and sprinted toward her motel, but skidded to a stop when 2 more brutes stepped out from around the corner. She bent over, her mouth curling up into a vicious smirk and formed spiked ice balls in her hands. Her head whipped around when 2 more guards stepped out behind her. "Move, now, and I'll spare all your lives." She shouted, her voice sounding dark and foreign to her. "You all know my capabilities. It'll take me two seconds to send an ice shard into your heart." She spat, and formed ice spikes along her arms, the air dropping to freezing temperature, a cold wind whipping around her. The brutes didn't flinch, their grins widening.

"Queen, have a look at your hair. Tell me, does something seem different?" One of the brutes said to her in fluent German. She glared at him, but raised one hand to her braid and glanced at it, her stomach dropping. A single black streak ran through it.

"What, is happening?" She murmured out loud, panic settling in her chest. A loud laugh snapped her back to reality, and she crouched, ready to fight the brutes that were running at her. _Anna, please be safe._


	13. Chapter 13 - Crash

"Olaf!" Elsa called shooting a wall of ice at the two brutes in front of her, spinning around to face the two behind her. A vicious grin lit up her flushed face as Olaf slid around the corner and latched his jaws around one of the brutes neck. She focused her attention on the other one, summoning an ice machete in one hand. The man ran at her pulling a gun out. She stamped her foot into the ground causing the entire alley to be coated in red ice, making the man slip. She threw the ice machete at him, impaling him through the chest. Olaf jumped off the first bloody brute and ran up beside her as she turned to face the ice wall she had created. He snarled as she melted the wall, both of them consecutively jumping to the side as the men shot at them. She grinned triumphantly and began to sprint forward, shooting ice platforms as steps up the wall, doing the same for the other side for Olaf to run up. She could feel her muscles tightening and for once was thankful for the brutal training she had been put through. _They taught me how to fight, made me into a killer. And here i am, killing the very people that did this to me. _She thought, her heart pounding with adrenaline. _How ironic. _The brute on her side gasped slightly and tried to aim his gun at the blonde as she jumped off the ice steps, forming a dagger in her hand in the air. She landed behind him and grabbed him around the shoulder with one arm, holding the knife up to his throat with the other. Olaf followed his master and landed on top the other man, his teeth poised to bite into the mans neck.

"How many more of you are there?" Elsa hissed in German into the mans ear. He just grinned and shook his head slowly.

"Like I would tell you." He spat, and grabbed her knife arm and tried to get out of her grip by bending her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. She let out a small gasp of pain as she hit the ground hard. She heard a yelp from Olaf as the brute forced him off and knocked the wolf back, training his gun on him.

"Olaf!" She screamed as the gun went off, reaching her hand out in desperation to save him. She felt as if time slowed down and her back seared with pain, her eyes widening at the scene in front of her.

* * *

Anna took a deep breath to calm herself, watching the security screens on the wall as Kristoff apologized continuously to the short German man about her actions. She ground her teeth, feeling anger building up in her chest. _That man tortured and experimented on Elsa. Ruined her life forever. Destroyed a childs innocence. _She thought angrily, her fists clenching and unclenching. An image of Eric's kind hearted smile flashed in her mind. _No, he destroyed 4 childrens innocence. _She watched as he grabbed the ice creams and left the store, taking one more glance around the room with his large eyes. Kristoff slammed the back door and rushed over to Anna who was bent over the desk, her fists clenched against the cold wood.

"Anna, what the hell is wrong with you?" He asked and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. The red-head glared angrily at him through her angry tears. "Do you know that man?" He asked, his voice softer this time, eyes looking at her with concern. Anna glared at him and let out a long sigh unclenching her fists.

"No. He just reminded me of someone." She lied, avoiding his gaze. "Kristoff, I need to know where Elsa went." She continued, ignoring the frustrated sigh from her co-worker, "I'm serious. It's really, really important. Please Kristoff." Kristoff watched the girl, and finally groaned.

"She messaged me yesterday, telling me she was just in the next town, but to not tell you, okay?" He responded and Anna felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"Why didn't she want me to know where she was?" She said, her voice betraying her pain. Kristoff shrugged.

"I don't know. That was just what she said. And that she should be back by next week." He finished, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Anna chewed her lip. _She could be taken away. But she obviously doesn't want to see me. But why? _Her thoughts were frantic and jumbled, her breathing fast.

"I'm going Kristoff. I need to talk to her." Anna murmured suddenly, grabbing her bag. Kristoff quickly unfolded his arms in surprise.

"You haven't finished your shift yet though!" He said. Anna frowned, and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Then fire me." She whispered viciously and left, leaving the man standing gobsmacked in the middle of the room. Anna ran to her car, throwing her bag in the back and quickly pulled out her phone. _Still no reply. _She quickly dialled in Rapunzels number, tapping her finger impatiently against her steering wheel.

"Hello?" Punzie answered cautiously.

"Hey Punz it's Anna. Listen I'm going out of town for awhile." She explained. "I should hopefully be back tonight, and I'll tell you what's going on. Just don't stress." She hung up before Rapunzel cause reply and accessed the internet, bringing up Google Maps. She typed in Ice Queen Ice Creamery and redirected her GPS to find a route to the next town over that had one.

"I'm coming, Elsa." She murmured and revved her engine, speeding out of the carpark.

* * *

Elsa watched in awe as her power flared and a pillar of ice rose from the ground encasing the bullet and spreading out into a wall to protect Olaf.

"What the hell!" The brute yelled angrily and Elsa sighed in relief then gasped in pain as the brute she was fighting kicked her hard in the stomach. She curled in a ball trying to get her breath back, clutching her arms around her stomach. "Maybe he underestimated you." The brute spat and used his foot to roll Elsa over. She glared up at him, and reached her arm out - melting the ice wall that was in front of Olaf. The wolf growled and darted at the other brute before he had a chance to react, locking his jaws around the throat. Elsa's brute jumped slightly, giving the woman a chance. She focused her power and shot out ice spikes from the ground all around her in a circle, throwing the man against the wall with the force and impaling him. Elsa slowly got to her feet, her stomach still feeling bruised. She glanced around and ushered Olaf to come over to her. She hugged him tightly, and felt a tear drop, landing on his coat. He nuzzled his head into her, whining slightly.

"Oh Olaf, I thought you were going to die. I can't even imagine losing you." She sobbed. He pulled back and licked the tear that was running down her cheek, and whined quietly. She quickly wiped the remaining tears away and smiled lovingly at him. "Let's go get Anna, partner." She murmured and spun on her heel. He barked in agreement and ran ahead of her. She glanced once more at the bloody mess around her and sprinted after him towards where she had parked her car, eager to get to the hotel to grab her things.

"Anna I hope you are looking after yourself, you klutz." She said out loud, slightly breathless from the running. She slid to a stop at her car and quickly ushered Olaf in, then slid in after him. A gasp arose in her chest as she looked at her wolf. A single black line of fur ran right down the middle of his back, breaking the pure white of the rest of his fur. She ran a shaking hand down it, frowning. "Same as my hair." She murmured, her mind reeling. _What the fuck is happening. My hair is going black, and so is Olaf's. _She thought, as she turned the car on and screeched down the street, throwing on a pair of dark sunglasses and winding her tinted windows up. _It doesn't matter. You have to protect Anna now. _The thought made Elsa clench her teeth and she lowered her foot on the gas pedal, cranking her music loudly.

* * *

Anna clenched her steering wheel tightly, leaning forward to watch the road closely. She knew she was speeding, but the highway seemed fairly devoid of other drivers. Her heart pounded and her apprehension was building. Her teal eyes kept darting to her phone that sat on the passenger seat, silent, and then back to the road.

"Fucking hell Elsa. Come on, give me a call or even a message." She muttered, eyes darting back to her phone as it vibrated with a message. She quickly grabbed it, and used her knees to keep the car straight on the road. She opened the message frantically, barely watching the road, sighing in disappointment when she read the text that was from Rapunzel.

_Anna, what the hell! Kristoff just called me saying you bailed on work to find Elsa? What in the world is going on with you?_

She glanced up from the phone to check then road and then looked back down to type out her reply.

_I'll tell you later okay, just trust me. This is - _

A loud screeching noise caused Anna to look up and a scream rose from her throat as a car shot straight towards her. She dropped her phone and grabbed the steering wheel, slamming her foot on the brake, bracing herself for the impact.

* * *

Elsa sped down the highway, her hand tapping on the steering wheel nervously. Olaf sat up rigid next to her, his eyes watching the highway intently. Cars occasionally passed their car, and every time Elsa tensed, expecting more thugs to be after her. She subconsciously ran a hand down her braid, a frown on her face.

"Olaf, why is my hair going black?" She asked quietly. Olaf panted slightly and looked her, his eyes studying his master intently. She smiled and rubbed his head affectionately, then frowned as a thought swam across her mind. "Maybe my power is running out." She murmured more to herself then to him. "I mean, the trolls nor the Duke never said anything about this being permanent." An excited feeling burst in the womans chest and she grinned at Olaf, taking her eyes off the road. "Which means, I could be normal. If that's what'ss happening, then I'll be a normal human!" She practically shouted in glee, a smile lighting up her face. Olaf barked in agreement, his tail wagging, eyes alight. She could feel a giggle rising in her throat and turned back to road. Within seconds the glee she felt switched to terror as she realized she had drifted onto the wrong side of the road and was headed straight for a car. She threw one arm in front of Olaf to brace him and slammed on her brakes, the car instantly filling up with ice. A small scream erupted from Elsa's mouth and she spun her wheel as time slowed. She could see the driver of the other car shrieking, her eyes wide, her red braids flying around her face as she tried to spin the wheel of her car.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed as their cars collided, and the foul smell of burning rubber filled the air.

* * *

"Hans, look. I have no idea what the hell is going on, but I've had enough. I need some answers here, or I'm done helping you." Kristoff shouted, slamming his hands on the counter. Hans just smiled politely at the angry look at on the blonde mans face, and shrugged.

"It's no loss to me if you decided to pull out. Just means less money wasted for me." He answered snidely. Kristoff clenched his teeth and grabbed the front of Hans' sweater roughly, pulling him up to the bigger mans face.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on. Anna piss bolted out of here today, completely not herself. Elsa's been missing for over a week, aside from a couple of texts. Eric's been acting weird and there seems to be German soldiers everywhere." He snarled into the other mans face. Hans just grinned at him, and ripped Kristoff's hand off his sweater, smoothing it out and taking a quick step out of his reach.

"It really has nothing to do with you. Soon, all these people that you seem to care so deeply about will be out of your life. So if I was you, I would stop stressing so much over them." He snapped, his tone harsh and uncaring. Kristoff cracked his jaw in anger. "They don't even give you a second thought, have you not noticed that? You aren't needed." The blonde felt truth in the words but ignored the pain in his chest. "This is something much bigger then you could ever hope to imagine." Hans continued. "You're just a lowly ice cream worker, you couldn't hope to have any other impact. Those girls have a big part of the outcome of this civilization, and you just keep getting in the way." Kristoff stepped back slightly, his eyes widening as the mans words kept hitting him. "Even Eric has a role in all of this. You are just his distraction. Don't think for a second that you actually mean something to him. Every time you give me information on Elsa, it affects your relationship with him." Hans grinned evilly, running his hand through his hair. "Now, I know you are hiding information from me. If you want some answers, you had best tell me what it is." Kristoff glanced at the ground, his emotions swirling in his chest.

"I'm done with this bullshit." He spat in reply, and pulled Elsa's notebook out from under the counter where he had put it before Hans had arrived. He slammed it onto the counter and slid it over to Hans, who looked at it greedily, placing his hand on it. Kristoff glanced away in shame as Hans flicked through it, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes. This is what I've been looking for!" He shouted in glee, and smiled at Kristoff. "You have no idea what you've just started big guy. If I was you I would forget about them all. Especially Elsa and Anna. Neither will be around much longer." He said, and turned to leave, clutching the notebook under his arm. Kristoff watched him leave, his heart pounding.

"Oh shit what have I done." He murmured, his eyes widening as Adam and Pocahontas - the two strangers - walked out from behind the shop and fell into step with Hans. Pocahontas looked back at the blonde and sneered at him, putting her hand up to her mouth and blowing him a kiss before turning away to continue walking with the other two. Kristoff ran to the doors and shut and locked them, flipping the open sign to closed then ran out the back to grab his things. He stuck his phone between his shoulder and ear as he ran to his car, listening to the ringing.

"Come on Eric, please pick up." He murmured, fumbling with his keys. The dialling stopped and went to message bank. Growling he hung up and dialled the number again - getting the same result. He started his car, and sat for a moment trying to figure out what to do. "SHIT." He burst out suddenly, punching the steering wheel in frustration and anger. He reversed out of the carpark and sped out towards Eric's house.

"I'm going to get some answers. Fuck all this." He muttered. "Elsa, Anna, wherever you are, be safe."

* * *

Elsa's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Her body felt like it had been hit by a truck, her vision blurry. She struggled to move her arms and legs, panic flaring in her chest when she realized she couldn't. She took in her surroundings, her eyes slowly focusing. She was crushed against the steering wheel, her legs trapped. She glanced beside her, a sick feeling pooling in her stomach when she noticed Olaf wasn't in the seat beside her. The wind-shield was smashed and she could see a smear of blood on the hood of her car, a white body lying on it, fur stained red. Tears burned her eyes and she struggled to free herself, feeling warm blood running down her face from a cut on her hairline.

"Fuck, fuck." She groaned out, her body aching. A face of terror flashed in her vision and she gasped, trying to look for the other car she had hit. It was flipped upside down on the side of the road, thick smoke billowing out of the bonnet that was crumpled.

"Oh god Anna. Oh my god." She cried out, freeing one of her arms. With pained gasps she managed to open her smashed door and collapsed out onto the road, wincing as her body hit it. She crawled on her hands and knees, fighting to stay conscious. "Anna. No, no please no." She cried out as the smoke billowed higher and sparks shot out of the engine. She gasped as the bonnet caught fire, spreading fast. As she crawled closer she could see that the drivers door had been completely torn off and there was blood all over the ground near the door. She raised her arm to try and douse the fire with ice, sobbing pathetically when she felt no power building. A high pitched scream erupted from her chest as the fuel line caught fire and the entire car lit up, the explosion covering her screams.

"ANNA!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Anger

Kristoff pulled into Eric's driveway, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"Enough is enough. I want to know whats going on." He murmured and got out, slamming his car door loudly before storming up to his partners apartment door. 'Eric! It's Kristoff, open the door!" He shouted, banging his fist loudly on the door. His frown deepened when a light clicked on in the house but heard no reply. "ERIC. I know you are in there!" Kristoff boomed, and tried to open the door. He had been forbidden to enter his partners house, but - to his relief - found the door unlocked and pushed it open. Kristoff jumped back in surprise. 'What the hell." He murmured as cold water flooded over his feet from the doorway. He cautiously stepped him, cringing as the pool of water in the house soaked through his shoes. "Eric? Are you okay?" He asked, his voice laced with worry. _What the hell is this water? _Kristoff looked around the dark house, taking in the sight. Everything was soaked wet, and an ankle deep flood of water was everywhere.

'Kristoff?" A panicked voice rang out from the blondes left. "Kristoff get out now! I told you to never come inside!" Eric shouted angrily and Kristoff walked down the dark hallway to where the voice was coming from. He pushed what appeared to be Eric's bedroom door open, his eyes widening in horror at what he saw.

'Eric. What is this?'

* * *

Elsa's wide blue eyes reflected the flames of the car explosion, her mouth hanging open in a desperate silent scream. She kept crawling closer, her stomach churning at what she expected to find.

'Anna, Anna Anna." She chanted, her head swimming until she dropped to the ground, her eyes going in and out of focus as her head the hard road. She heard the screech of a car stopping and doors slamming. Muffled yelling tried to pierce her muddled brain, and she felt a cold dread chill her bones.

"Das ist das Mädchen, Anna. Stellen Sie sicher, dass sie noch am Leben. Finden Sie die Eis-Königin." Harsh german was spat from a mans mouth and Elsa's eyes shot open.

"That is the girl, Anna. Make sure she's still alive. Find the ice queen." She whispered hoarsely, a flair of hope burning in her chest. "Anna!?" She managed to cry out hoarsely and pushed herself up onto her elbows. Four men had arrived in a black sedan. Two stood at the car chattering desperate German into the phones. Elsa spotted one studying Anna's car as best he could against the flames. The fourth was bent over a small body on the ground. Elsa's eyes widened and she grunted as she pushed herself up onto all fours again. "Get, away from her." She spat out, feeling adrenaline pump through her body. The night in the alleyway flashed to her mind, the sick want in the rapists eyes, Anna's head lolling after he had forced a kiss on her. All four men's eyes fell upon the blonde and eager lit up their eyes.

"Ah, Elsa Isole! I'm glad you're still alive! What a terrible accident." A thick drawling accented voice came from the car, and a short white haired man with a large prominent nose stepped out onto the road. He smiled at the woman, his large eyes extra magnified by his thick glasses. "It's been a long time my child." He said, bowing slightly. Elsa stared at him in silence, her mind blank. A piercing scream split the air causing all of them to jump.

'You fucking bastard!" Elsa screamed, and felt a wave of power surge through her body, more then she had ever felt before. _CONCEAL. DON'T FEEL._ Her mind screamed at her, but Elsa's own hatred surged through her body drowning any thought but revenge from her mind. Ice shot out of her body - causing the road to be covered in blood red ice - and a pillar of ice shot up under her arm, rising to help to her stand before molding over her broken and torn body. It encased her, allowing her to stand up straight, her injuries frozen. The brutes stared in both wonder and fear as the woman began to walk toward them, her blue ice armor glistening in the sunset. "You. This is all YOUR fault." She hissed, her voice sounding foreign. Her eyes shot to the brute near Anna who had picked up the limp, blood covered girl in his arms. Her head lulled over his arms, her mouth open. Elsa's power surged and she shot shards at the man, impaling him. As the life left his body he dropped the red-head. Elsa lifted her arm into the air quickly and another pillar rose up under the girl to catch her. She strode over to Anna ignoring the glances of the men in front of her, the look of wicked glee in the Dukes eyes. _She's still alive. She has to be. Oh my god Anna. _Elsa's thoughts swirled wildly in her head and she could feel her bottom lip shaking slightly. Her gently laid her hands either side of the limp girls face, shuddering at how cold the normally warm body was.

"Anna, you have to wake up. Please. He's here. The Duke.' She whispered, leaning in close to the girls face, resting her forehead against Anna's, allowing a single tear to fall from her eye. "I need you. I only left for so long because I needed to figure out why, and what you do to me. I don't want to do this alone anymore. It hurts to much." She sobbed slightly. "I was coming back to save you." A small puff of warmth came from Anna's open mouth and tickled Elsa's face causing her to lean back in surprise, a hysterical giggle erupting from her mouth. "Anna you're alive!" She shouted, running her hand down the freckled face.

"Well this is quite touching. And quite a surprise I might add." Elsa whipped around at the snide voice, and caught the Dukes gaze. She straightened and turned her back to Anna, protecting the girl and the pillar that she lay on with her body. _Deal with them, and then concentrate on Anna. But keep calm._ Her mind advised, but she angrily ignored the thoughts, willing her power to surge. Her armor expanded slightly, covering her arms in sharp ice blades, and summoned a small gun made of ice. She lifted her shaking arms up and aimed it straight at the Dukes heart.

"I've wanted to pierce your cold, empty heart since i was a child." Elsa growled, and noticed in the corner of her eye that the braid that was slung over her shoulder was darkening to black to match the stripe through it. She turned her attention back on the man. "I want you to feel the coldness that I feel in mine. To make you suffer the pain you and your trolls inflicted on me, and the others." She drawled, and walked away from Anna towards the man. A brute stepped in front of him, but Elsa could see the man's body shaking slightly in the cold temperature coming from her body and sneered at him, jerking her hand in the air. Ice traveled up the mans body, slowly freezing him solid, his eyes frozen wide in fear. The Duke stumbled backwards toward the car, cowering slightly from her deadly glare. Elsa heard the click of the safety off a gun and glanced behind her. Two brutes were standing by Anna's pillar, a gun pressed against her temple. Elsa's eyes narrowed.

"One more move Elsa, and the poor girl will be shot." The Duke sneered. Elsa just grinned and spikes shot out of the pillow, throwing both men back. They rose over the body and encased her in a ball, spikes jutting out around it. She turned her attention back to the Duke, who's confidence had dropped completely and was cowering behind his remaining guard.

"You underestimate my power. You always have.' She spat and continued striding forward as the sun dipped lower in the sky, the ice on her body flashing. The Duke shook his head.

"No, I never have. I've known what dormant power lies in you. I've just waited for someone to thaw your frozen heart. And now they have." He shouted in glee, eyes glancing over to the unconscious Anna. "The others, they have power yes, but nothing compared to yours. Eric's body and soul is weak. Pocahontas's mind cracked at too young of an age and Adam's power - Well we both know he is capable of a lot - but insanity is a hindering thing." Elsa felt sick at the unemotional voice of the man, treating her childhood friends as test tubes. 'But you, you have the power of ice and snow. Your heart may be cold, but its strong." He explained and the blonde stared incredulous at him. "And now that you have something to protect, nothing will get in your way. I truly made the perfect weapon." The Duke finished, a triumphant grin on his face. Elsa could feel the anger melting away, being replaced by a small spark of fear. _He's right._ The thought pounded in her head, and she shuddered slightly, her body weakening as the ice melted off her. She dropped the ice gun and it shattered as it hit the ground. Elsa could vaguely hear ambulance sirens in the distance and stumbled over to Anna, melting the ice cage that surrounded her, grabbing the girl in her arms as the pillar melted. They both slumped to the ground, Anna lying across Elsa's lap, her blood visible on her pale body.

"Anna." She murmured brushing stray hairs off her forehead. "I'll fix all of this. I'll give you your life back." Elsa whispered and hugged the body close to her. She heard what she assumed to be the Duke slam his car door and the black sedan drove past. _Keep her safe. _Elsa jumped slightly as something wet brushed her cheek. She spun around to find herself face to face with Olaf's blue eyes. She let out a relieved laugh, lifting a hand to gratefully stroke his head. "Olaf. I'm glad you're okay as well. I knew a little car crash wouldn't be enough to hurt you." She muttered, running her hand through his slightly bloody fur, eyes widening as it turned to black at her fingertips. The once pure white wolf was now jet black, the piercing blue eyes shining out. He lent forward to inspect the body in Elsa's arms. He sniffed the girl and licked her face gently, his tail wagging slightly before settling down next to them, his warm head resting across Anna's body. Elsa's eyes closed in exhaustion as the ambulance arrived and she sighed. _Anna will be safe now._

* * *

Kristoff's eyes took in the scene in front of him, his mind trying to sort through what he saw. Eric was crouching in the middle of the room, his head in his hands. He looked up at Kristoff, fear evident in his eyes.

'Kristoff, you weren't supposed to see this. Why couldn't you have just listened to me!" He moaned, and stood up slowly. Kristoff gasped slightly at the sight. Eric was naked, but the blonde was more concerned about the tattoos that covered his legs, that continued up over his groan and stopped at his hips. They looked like water was flowing up and down his body.

'What the hell is that! Its the same as that strange girls tattoo's!" Kristoff shouted, taking a few steps backwards, shaking. Eric lifted his arm up and water sprayed out of his outstretched hand, forming a bubble around a flower that sat on the bedside table. As Kristoff watched, the flowed drooped as it drowned in the water bubble, which promptly broke and splashed the ground and bed with water. Eric looked sadly at Kristoff, before grabbing a damp towel that was on the end of his bed, wrapping it around his waist to cover himself.

"I mentioned to you the other night, that Elsa, Adam, Pocahontas and I grew up in a facility. Well, this is why we were there." Eric motioned to his lower half. "We were given powers through relentless experiments, which makes us abnormal." Kristoff gaped at him, his mind reeling. _That means Elsa has power as well. How could i not have known! _Eric took a deep breath. "Elsa got away when she was 12. Hans family bought her in order to be engaged to him. She was the luckiest to get out when she did. I managed to leave when i was sixteen. They deemed me too weak to continue experimenting on.' He said spitefully. "I sought out Elsa, but she could barely remember me. She had blocked the entire ordeal out." He explained, but stopped when he noticed the expression on Kristoff's face. _You fool!_ Kristoff's mind screamed at him. He swallowed heavily, his gaze intent on Eric.

"What do you know about Hans? Does he have any connection to the labs?" Kristoff asked hurriedly as Eric began to get dressed.

"All I know is that his family funds a lot of overseas medical centers and medical facilities. I don't know if he knows anything about what experiments are done though." Eric responded, watching Kristoff cautiously as the man dropped into a wet armchair near the door and placed his head in his hands.

"Eric, I fucked up. You and Elsa, even Anna are in danger, because of me. I gave Hans a notebook and I think it had information on the facility and experiments." He moaned, glancing up to see a horrified expression on Erics face.

"Kristoff, what have you done."

* * *

Elsa held Anna's hand tightly in her bandaged ones, her eyes never leaving the girls peaceful sleeping face. She tried to ignore the tubes attached to the girl, machines constantly beeping and heaved a sigh.

"I'm sorry Anna. I was trying to save you and look what I did. Broken ribs, minor internal bleeding and a concussion." Elsa laughed darkly. "I guess it could have been a lot worse though. I just, wanted to protect you, not hurt you." She murmured, squeezing the warm hand tightly, and bowed her head with her eyes closed.

"I - was trying - to save _you_." A soft hoarse voice made Elsa's head jerk up and tears wet her eyes. Anna's eyes fluttered open, and a small but pained smile graced her lips. Her hand tightened on Elsa's cold one. 'I want to protect you, from those men." She continued, the pain of speaking clear on her face. Elsa smiled gently at her.

"Stop talking feisty. You need to rest. I'll let you sleep." She said and tried to withdraw her hand, and stand up but Anna clenched it tighter, and slowly shook her head, her red hair spread out around her head.

"You're not running away." Anna rasped out, and lifted her other arm up and gently ran her fingers through Elsa's now black hair, a small frown creasing her eyebrows. "It's my turn to protect you." Elsa stared at Anna for a few seconds, feeling her chest tighten, before quickly leaning in, placing her cold lips against Anna's. The girls fingers tightened in her hair and she returned the kiss. Elsa broke away first, placing her forehead against Anna's freckled one, both girls breathing slightly heavier then before.

"Okay. But leave the Duke to me." Elsa murmured, her blue eyes staring into Anna's teal ones, noticing a spark in them.

"Ok, boss." She joked, then paused for a moment. "I like your hair black, it suits you." The red-head murmured, her fingers still twirling through the older womans hair, before lifting her mouth up to kiss her again, reveling in the cold temperature of her lips. _You can have the Duke Elsa, but I'll still make him suffer for hurting you. _A small smirk came through the kiss and Elsa felt her heart flutter.

"Anna." She breathed into the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15 - Catalyst

**Hey guys - Just a heads up - i apologise if there is a few mistakes - espesh with any word with the letter "r" in it cause my stupid keyboard is broken and the key doesnt work all the time. So im REALLY SORRY! Enjoy though :)**

* * *

"Anna, hi. How are you feeling today?" Elsa's eye brightened as they fell upon Anna who was sitting up in her hospital bed. The red-head looked at her quizzically.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, her face puzzled, her eyes clouding in confusion. "Wait, what am I doing here?" She asked out loud, staring at Elsa, a hint of fear in her eyes. The older womans breath caught in her throat and bit her lip.

"You don't remember the accident then, I'm assuming." She asked, her heart racing. "O, anything after that?" Anna slowly shook her head, her arm wrapped around her stomach. Her bottom lip quivered as she glanced up at her boss who's eyes were sad. Elsa sat on the edge of the bed crossing her legs and slipped her glasses off. Anna inspected the older woman quickly, her head spinning with a mixture of the drugs and the trauma. Elsa was wearing dark gray suit pants, a white blouse tucked in and a black suit jacket over the top. Her hair was braided as per usual over her shoulder, her bangs swept back. Anna slowly reached out and ran light fingers down the braid.

"Elsa, when did you dye your hair?" She murmured, letting her hand fall back to the bed, conscious of what she was doing. Elsa cleared her throat and put her glasses back on, smiling slightly at Anna.

"I, uh, dyed it while I was away. You don't like it?" She inquired, one shaped eyebrow rising. Anna frowned as if fighting with herself.

"I don't know. I think so, maybe." She looked straight at Elsa, he expression tense. "What happened to me?" She mumbled. Anna could feel her head spinning worse and struggled to focus on the woman in front of her. She noticed a stitched up gash on Elsa's hairline, her eyes widening. "What happened to you!?" She blurted out suddenly, sitting up despite the swirling in her head. _Ugh, why can't I remember anything. This is ridiculous. Come on Anna, pull it together. _Anna thought angrily to herself, slumping back onto the bed and closing her eyes to stop the head spinning. Elsa sighed.

"You and I were in a car accident. We cashed head first into each other, although it was my fault - I got distracted." The now raven haired womans voice was quiet and Anna opened one eye to glance at her with a snort, but soon realized by the somber expression on the womans face that she telling the truth. "Your car exploded. To be honest, both the doctors and I can't understand how you are still alive, your car is completely destroyed." Elsa continued explaining gently, wary of how the news was affecting the younger girl. Anna shook her head, a frown gracing her features.

"Why can't I remember it then?" She asked quietly. _What the hell is going on with my head. First I couldn't remember being mugged, and now this? _She thought worriedly to herself, jumping as Elsa patted her hand awkwardly with her bandaged and freezing hands. Anna caught her eyes and blushed at the intense nature of the stare and dropped her eyes, getting stuck on the woman's lips. They curled up into a smile.

"You have a pretty bad concussion, so it would probably be a side affect of that. I'm sure you will remember eventually." Elsa explained and stood up, straightening her outfit. "Listen, I would love to stay and chat but i have to go to work now. I just wanted to check in on you." She explained and waved as she walked away. Anna slumped back on the bed, a pout on her lips. Elsa strode out keeping her head high, but chewed anxiously on her lip the moment she exited the room.

"Doctor, can I speak to you for a moment?" She called to the white coated doctor who was looking after Anna. He smiled warmly at her.

"Of course, ma'am, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked kindly. Elsa glared angrily at him.

"This is the third time this week I have visited her, and the third time I have had to explain what happened. Why can't she remember anything?" Elsa hissed, clenching her fists to try and control the swirling power. "Why have you NOT been doing you job and fixing this?" She snapped, waving her hand toward Anna's door, her anger taking over for a moment. "She seemed to remember fine the night of the accident!" She shouted, stepping up to the doctors face. He smiled sadly at her, and she felt her anger drain, stepping back quickly and laying a finger on her lips. "I'm sorry, that was highly inappropriate of me. I'm sure you are doing your best." She murmured, flushing slightly.

"I realize it must be difficult, but it seems you two have a strong connection. She remembers you fine." He consoled, checking Anna's charts. "By the looks of all the scans and results there is nothing _physically _wrong with her. We'll start by sending down a psychologist though to work on breaking through her memory barrier." Elsa nodded, chewing her lip again, and glanced through the glass divide to Anna who was staring out the only window in the room, her face screwed up in confusion, her fingers running over her lips.

Elsa blushed and turned back to the doctor.

"How long is she going to be in here for?" The doctor shook his head.

"I'm not sure. Her internal bleeding has stopped and her ribs are on the mend. It just depends on this concussion." Elsa nodded and looked back at Anna. Her eye widened and she felt the colour drain out of her cheeks as she grabbed the doctors shirt in desperation. Anna was convulsing on the bed - her hands gripping at her head - a high pitched scream tearing from her lips. The doctor began shouting out codes and orders to the nurses, and roughly pushed Elsa aside to get into the room. She stumbled in behind them, her hands over her mouth, ice blue eyes watching the younger girl's body convulsing.

"Oh my god, what did I do to her." She murmured out loud, tears pricking in her eyes as she slunk to the floor.

* * *

_Where am I? I must be still in the hospital. The thoughts were swirling in my head, and I felt it pound as I took in the dark room around me. I stood up slowly, taking in my surroundings. There was a simple bed against one wall, and a small bathroom at the opposite end of the room. The walls were gray and the only door that led out was made of solid metal, a single_ _sliding panel to view into the room. I jumped suddenly when I heard beeping from a machine. A dull ache in my arm made me realize that I had needles in my arm, hooked up to the machines that were located by the wall. Lines and numbers were flashing over the screens but I couldn't figure out what they meant. A feeling of concern gripped my stomach and I hurriedly ripped the needles out, gasping a little in pain and pressed my hand against the holes to stem the flow of blood._

"_Hello? Is anyone out there?"_ _I called out, running to the door and knocking loudly on it. Silence. Panic was flaring in my chest. This isnt't right. This isn't the hospital. I banged louder on the door, my voice getting high pitched. "Hello!? Help me please! Where am I?!"_ _I jumped back as the panel slid back suddenly, and I spotted a face gazing into the room. Hope flared in my chest._

"_Silence, feisty one. Duke will be here soon."_ _The man struggled to speak english, his accent thick. "You will see ice queen soon." And with that slammed the panel shut. I could feel the pounding in my head getting worse, and felt my stomach lurch. I quickly ran to the toilet and bent over. The Ice Queen. Duke. Why are those names so familiar? I stood up after the wave of sickness passed and stumbled over to the sink, my body aching. I glanced in the small mirror over the sink, my eyes opening wide. It was my face staring back at me, freckles, red hair, teal eyes. But it wasn't the face I look at everyday in the mirror. It was 5 year old, pale and hollow Anna._

* * *

Anna gasped suddenly and slumped onto the bed as the doctors ran about shouting orders. She could hear them in the distance, feeling as though she was far away from everyone. _Was that my memory?_ She thought groggily and turned her head slightly, opening her eyes. Elsa was slumped on the floor, her legs bent at an awkward angle. Her face was wet with tears and she had her hand over her mouth - her eyes staring at Anna. _Ice Queen. That's Elsa's nickname._ The muddled thought worked its way into Anna's head and she rolled her head back over, trying not to slip out of consciousness again. The doctors placed an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"She seems to be stabilizing. I want a CT in here straight away! I also want her prepped for a full brain MRI, concentrating on the hippocampus and fontal lobes!" Anna could hear the doctor yelling, and groggily rolled her head to the side when she felt something prick her hand. Her eyes widened and she yanked her arm away from the nurse as roughly as she could, her body weak. The nurse gasped and the Doctor grabbed her arm gently. "It's okay Anna, we just need to put a new drip in. You're safe here. It won't hurt much."

"_Don't worry, it's just some small experiments. A few needles. You'll be fine little girl. You're safe here." _

Anna screamed and pulled her arms into her body, trying to curl into a ball.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, her voice hysterical. She felt strong hands grip her arms and hold her down as she thrashed violently.

"What's happening to her!? What the fuck is going on! Oh my god Anna." Anna's eyes shot open and she stopped thrashing around to look the voice came from. Elsa was standing up, her body shaking in fear. A nurse was holding her back, and Anna could see confusion on the nurses face at the cold temperature of Elsa's arm. Panic swirled up in Annas chest when the nurse pulled Elsa back and touched her face. The red-head could see Elsa had frozen up and panic was set on her face, her fists clenched.

"Get away from her! Don't touch her!" Anna screamed suddenly, startling the orderlies holding her down. Ignoring the shooting pains from her broken ribs she ripped the other needles out of her arm and roughly pushed the doctor in chest to get past. Elsa spun around at the girls voice, her eyes wide with panic, the nurse taking a step backward. Anna stumbled over and yanked Elsa behind her, glaring at the nurse, her breathing ragged.

"Don't touch Elsa. She doesn't like it when people touch her." She gasped out. Elsa laid a hand gently on the red-heads shoulder, her heart heavy.

"It's okay, you need to lie back down. Please." The older womans voice was stern, but Anna could hear the worry in it. She spun around to face the raven haired woman and smiled as her vision blurred and a sharp pain appeared in her. She looked down and saw a needle being drawn out of her bicep, and could already feel the effects of the drug. She glanced back at Elsa as her legs buckled.

"It's just a sedative. It'll help her sleep. Put her back on the bed." The doctors voice was distorted and slow and Anna finally slipped into unconsciousness. Elsa caught the girl as she slumped, cradling her head against her chest.

"You're okay Anna, I've got you." She murmured, cuddling the girl against her, until the orderlies stepped forward to put the girl back into the bed. Elsa flinched slightly when they put a wrist cuff on the girl, leaving as they began to insert needles into her arms. _Coward. You're so afraid of needles you can't even bear to be in the room, the room you put her in. _Elsa groaned inwardly and curled in on herself as she strode out of the hospital. As she stepped outside, her blue eyes found the sky, as heavy rain fell on her. Tears mixed with rain as she stumbled to her replacement car.

* * *

Kristoff stood stiffly at the front counter, staring out into the pouring rain through the glass doors. _R_e_lax man. Nothing's happened in a week. The freaks aren't out to play at the moment. _Kristoff sneered to himself, but didn't relax his pose. He spotted a foreign car pull into the carpark in the flashing lightening, and swallowed heavily, his hand tightening around his phone in his pocket.

"Come on freaks." He murmured, eyes desperately looking into the pouring rain for whoever it was to appear. A woman with black hair walked through the door and glared at Kristoff.

"What are you gawking at, get me a towel!" She snapped and Kristoff recoiled in surprise.

"Boss? Whoa." He remarked, raising an eyebrow. He chucked a towel at her then opened to door for her to go out the back. She strode past him, shooting a quick look at the shop.

"It looks well kept and clean." She remarked and slumped at her desk, using the towel to dry her soaked hair. Kristoff stood awkwardly at the sinks. _Don't get too close. Who knows what powers she has. _He thought grimly to himself, avoiding her eye contact. "Thank you Kristoff." She murmured quietly, breaking the awkward silence. Kristoff jumped slightly and nervously scratched his head.

"What for, boss? Just doing what you told me to do! Keep the shop open no matter what!" He said, a little too loudly. Elsa frowned.

"Is something wrong, Kristoff? You are acting jumpy." She asked, narrowing her eyes at him. He avoided the gaze by looking up at her hair which hung wetly around her face.

"Oh, your hair. I was just wondering when you dyed and it and why and stuff.." He trailed off at the end, smiling unconvincingly.

"I dyed it when I was out of town. And as for why, that's not your concern. Why are you interested in it anyway?" She snapped, tiredness seeping into her body. She had allowed her powers out when she was in the car and her body was exhausted from the use of power. "Normally if it doesn't concern you, you don't give a shit." Kistoff frowned slightly at the remark.

"It's called curiosity. I like to know little things about the person that I work for. Not like its a BIG thing or anything right?" He said cautiously, clenching his fists. _Don't work her up. _The blonde gritted his teeth when Elsa shot him a look.

"What does that mean?" Kristoff shrugged.

"I just mean, I don't like the idea of secrets being kept. I mean not only am I your employee, I am also your friend am I not?" He asked snidely. Elsa glared wide eyed at him through her glasses, her sitting position upright and tense.

"Kristoff, what are you getting at?" She asked tensely, frowning. Kristoff swallowed heavily and shook his head.

"Nothing. Listen though. Eric told me something the other night. I found out some -" Kristoff hesitated as he saw panic and fear break Elsa's normal cold demeanor. "- interesting information about his past. Its weighing on my mind a little. It just so happens that it involves you, and Anna." Elsa jumped up, knocking her chair over, her hand slamming the desk. As Kristoff watched his eyes wide, the desk instantly was covered with a layer of ice and the temperature dopped in the room.

"Anna. What has she got to do with anything!" Elsa snapped and strode forward grabbing Kristoff by the front of his shirt and pushed him back against the sink. "Tell me what the fuck you know. You have no IDEA what is going on!" She hissed in his face. Kristoff pushed her off him with a grunt and held his hands up, eyes terrified.

"Whoa, calm down boss. I'll tell you what I know. Just don't hut me yeah?" He mumbled. Elsa, realizing again what she had done, took a deep beath and glanced in shame at the blonde man.

"I'm sorry, Kristoff. I don't know whats happening to me." She muttered, receiving a half hearted shrug from him, his eyes still warily watching her. She clutched at her stomach and began to pace, treading ice with every step. Kristoff watched wide eyed as the ice melted once her foot left the ground. "I just came back from the hospital. Anna isn't in good shape. She started convulsing and screaming. Went completely mental. It was terrifying. The doctors don't know whats wrong." Elsa explained and stopped pacing, looking at Kristoff in desperation.

"Shit. That's awful." He murmured, unsure of what to say. "Elsa, how much of the experiments do you remember?" He blurted, glancing away from Elsa's hurt face. She shook her head slowly with a heaving sigh.

"I remember bits and pieces. It's not exactly something you WANT to remember. I'm certain I have a lot of things that I blocked out." She explained. "I couldn't remember Eric or the others. A lot of my memories are blurred and distorted." Kristoff nodded and sighed.

"Well Eric believes that they injected you guys with some kind of memory block drug. There's things he doesn't remember. And apparently, he and the others used to try and piece their memories together, but whole blocks were taken out. Sound right?" Elsa nodded, his words making sense in her tired brain. Kristoff, took a deep breath, biting his lip in preparation. "Eric thinks that one of the main memory blocks that they put on you was your memories of Anna. She was there too Elsa. They gave her to you as a kind of, sister companion." He explained. Elsa could barely hear him, as loud ringing appeared in her ears. She grabbed his arm desperately, looking into his eyes for some hint of laughter, or a joke.

"No, that can't be right. It can't!" She shouted desperately.

"It is." Hans replied to her, making both jump. He was standing at the door, holding it open with a smug expression on his face."My father was the one that suggested it - find the Ice Queen a toy to pour her emotions into, something to protect. That way, the powers will manifest under her control until she needs them." He said, brushing off his black suit shirt. Elsa stared at him, her weight leaning against Kristoff who had his arms around her, holding the woman up. Hans ginned evilly. "But they fucked up. They didn't expect Anna to be such a little - feisty pants - as I've heard you refer to her, big guy. Good nickname. It suits her." He winked at Kristoff. "Anyway. Stupid little Anna - or subject 63, as she didn't actually have a birth name - was more then they could handle. Her temper fits caused all SORTS of trouble. But they needed her, so they decided on a different tact." Hans voice grew icy, and he ground his teeth. "So they abandoned my fathers plan - cutting off his part of the deal and came up with a new plan." Kristoff could feel Elsa shivering and noted the frost running down the walls. Hans ginned in anticipation. "Before I continue, Elsa. I love what you've done with you hair. Was that planned or?" He trailed off, sneering at the woman.

"You know whats happening to me don't you!" She shouted, and pushed herself away from Kistoff and walked up to Hans, her face close to his. "Tell me what the fuck is going on, why my hair and Olaf have gone black. What the hell is going on with my power and WHY are they here!?" She sneered. Hans ran his hand down her hair, in a similar fashion to Anna.

"When Anna re-entered your life, she set off a series of plans that the Duke planned. We've been waiting for years for it to finally come together." He said softly, curling Elsa's hair around his fingers. She could feel cold dread in her bones. "Anna isn't powerful like the four of you. No, she's very special though. She was created to be a catalyst for your power, specifically. To release the true power of Ice and Snow."


	16. Chapter 16 - Ice-Cream

**hey guys - just a warning. This chapter may be a little confronting, but its nothing too bad! Just thought id put a bit of a warning. The paragraphs in italics are set in the past :) i want to thank all you guys for sticking with me and im loving the reviews! thank you so much! Oh and just to let you know, the fluff you were all waiting on will be getting here soon!**

* * *

"_Elsa! Elsa do the magic!" Anna squealed in excitement bouncing on her toes. Elsa giggled and held a finger up to her mouth._

"_Sh, Anna. You'll wake up the trolls." She whispered hurriedly, looking over at the doctor who was slumped at his desk. Anna slapped her hands over her mouth in an exaggerated fashion and nodded, her eyes wide and bright. Elsa smiled warmly at the red-head and lifted her hands."You ready?" She whispered and spun her hands around each other, feeling the usual burn on her back where the trolls kept hurting her during the exams. She clenched her teeth as she felt the strange feeling pulse out into her hands where she created a small ice sculpture of an ice cream cone. _

"_Yay! Ice cream!" Anna cheered pumping her fists into the air and stamping her feet in excitement. Elsa smiled tiredly at the younger girls expression._

"_You do love ice-cream don't you Anna?" She asked, handing the ice to the younger girl. She felt a sear of pain on her back and grimaced, hoping Anna didn't notice the expression. The red-headed 5 year old was intently staring at the sculpture, and glanced up at Elsa with awe._

"_It's my favourite. Wanna know why?" She teased, as Elsa sat on the floor in fatigue. "Because it reminds me of you! My Ice Queen! See it almost matches!" She exclaimed loudly and threw her arms around the older girl. Elsa giggled and hugged the girl back. "Ice cream and Ice Queen!" Elsa scruffed the red-head's already messy hair as they drew apart. _

"_They do match, very clever of you. But i don't like that nickname remember." Elsa frowned slightly, and Anna's face fell. "It reminds me of The Duke."_

"_Fine then! I will now call you QUEEN ELSA, cause you're my queen!" Anna yelled in excitement and Elsa quickly slammed her hand over the girls mouth, her head darting around to look at the doctor. He moaned loudly in his sleep and changed his head position on the desk and continued to snore. Anna's eyes were wide and frightened as Elsa turned to look at her._

"_What're you guys doing out here? The trolls will get you for sure." Elsa and Anna jumped at the hushed voice that came from the shadows. Eric crawled on his hands and knees over to them from the ajar door. He smiled warmly at the girls. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, sitting next to them with his legs crossed._

"_Elsa's doing her magic, see?" Anna answered quickly holding the ice cream up to him. He winked._

"_Wanna see some of mine?" Eric asked holding his hands palm up. Elsa turned to get comfortable. She found Eric's power beautiful. He grinned at them and closed his eyes, face screwing up in concentration. Two small streams of water came out his hands and Elsa could see blue glowing from his legs under the hospital gown. Anna watched in wonder as the water streams wiggled around and created a shimmering and moving animal. _

"_It's so pretty! What type of animal is it?" Elsa asked in awe, watching the moonlight shimmering through the moving water._

"_It's a reindeer. I read about them when we go the library. They are my favourite animal! I love them." He explained. Elsa could see pain breaking through on his features as he willed more power to go through into the reindeer. It began to gallop around his hand, water streaming over itself. Anna wiggled closer to Elsa and laid her head on the blondes lap, curling in ball, her eyes mesmerised. Elsa gently stroked her hair watching as Eric created another reindeer to play with the first. The glow from under his gown intensified and slowly changed to a dark red. Elsa noticed his face screw up and he let out a loud gasp in pain, grabbing his legs quickly. The two reindeer splashed to the ground into a puddle._

"_Ow! It's burning so much Elsa help me!" He screamed, tears squeezing out of his eyes as he looked desperately at the stunned blonde. Anna screamed in fear and they all heard a loud bang as the doctor fell off his chair._

"_What the hell is going on here, you brats!" The doctor yelled and stomped over to them. Eric screamed loudly in pain and curled up on himself, his hands clutching his red legs. Elsa stood up and stood in front of Anna and Eric frowning at the troll._

"_t's my fault! I pulled them out of bed and bought them here!" She shouted at the angry man. He glared at her and shoved her out of the way, crouching to look at Eric's legs. The tattoos and gashes were glowing blood red and pulsing. The doctor clucked his in tongue in annoyance and picked Eric up in his arms._

"_Idiot child, you can't push your body that much at his age. The experiment isn't stable yet!" He growled at the boy. "You two brats, get back to your rooms RIGHT now or I'll call the Duke. Its bad enough we now have to deal with this mess." He addressed the girls, then nodded at the now unconscious boy in his arms, before striding out the door. Elsa quickly yanked Anna up and dragged her out and down the hallway to her room, slamming the door behind them. She pushed Anna towards the bed and they both quickly pulled the blankets up and closed their eyes as the door opened quickly and the light was switched on. A grunt was looking in at them, then slowly turned the light off and closed the door. Elsa breathed in relief._

"_That was too close Anna." She whispered to the younger girl who nodded sadly. "We can't do that again." There was silence in reply and she sighed, pulling the red-head into her embrace. _

"_Is Eric going to be okay?" Anna murmured quietly, but Elsa didn't answer. They could both hear screaming from the room down the hall, where they took Elsa to do the painful exams. She screwed up her eyes and snuggled her face into Anna's hair._

"_Don't ever leave me Anna, I'm scared." She murmured. _

"_I won't Elsa, I promise. I'll protect you, kind of like a knight to a queen." Anna mumbled back, and both girls fell into silence, trying to ignore the screams as they fell asleep._

* * *

"_I am SICK of your attitude 63! You know full well that Elsa needs to have her weekly exams!" The troll yelled at the stern faced 7 year old Anna who stood in front of Elsa with her arms held out. Elsa cowered behind her, her hands clenching her stomach._

"_No! They hurt her, she always comes back crying and sick. I don't want you to hurt her anymore." Anna shouted at the troll. He cracked his jaw and reached around Anna to grab Elsa's arm roughly._

"_Ah, ow! That hurts!" The blonde shouted as he tried to yank her out from behind Anna. The red-head shouted in anger and swung her leg up hard between the trolls legs. He shouted in pain, letting go of Elsa's arm and dropped to his knees, holding his groin. _

"_You bloody little bitch!" He groaned out, and slapped Anna hard across the face, sending the girl to the floor. Elsa screeched in shock, her eyes watching Anna fall heavily to the floor. She felt an anger rise up in her body and stuck her hands out in front of her as her back seared._

"_DON'T HURT ANNA!" She shouted, and felt her strange power shoot out of her hands. The shard of ice impaled the man in the shoulder and he yelled out in pain, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other still cupping his groin. Elsa stared at the mans shoulder as trickles of blood dribbled down the ice she had created. Realising what she had done she stood up and grabbed Anna's arm - yanking her up roughly. "We have to go, now! Remember how we talked about getting out of here?" She yelled behind her as she ran towards the door of her room. "Well we need to do that now." Anna nodded, holding her spare arm up to her stinging cheek. Elsa dragged Anna behind her, running to the room they normally kept locked down the hall. She knew it would be unlocked because she was supposed to go in there today. _

"_Elsa, I think someones coming!"Anna called quietly, clutching the older girls arm. Elsa hushed the red-head and opened the door, then closed it gently behind them, locking it. She glanced around the room, and could feel the cold dread settling in as she stared at the tray of scalpels and needles next to a shackled bed. Anna grabbed her hand and smiled encouragingly up at the girl. Elsa led her to a door that was at the back of the room and pushed it open, greeted by a series of animal noises. She switched on the light and ran to the biggest cage at the back of the room. A young wolf with blue eyes paced back and forth in the cage._

"_Elsa what are we doing here! What is this?" She asked, scared by the sight of the animals. A giant amber bird glared at them from a perch in one of the cages, squawking loudly, while a racoon stood at the bars and hissed at them. Elsa pointed to the bird._

"_That's Adam's friend. His name is Lumiere, and that racoon is Pocahontas's and it's called –" Elsa hesitated for a moment when she thought she heard footsteps, sighing in relief when she realised she hadn't. "- he's called Meeko. And that huge weird crab is Sebastian. He's Eric's." She explained pointing each one out, before finally turning to the wolf in front of her, and opened the cage, stepping back to let it get out. "And this is my best friend, Olaf! He likes warm hugs." She explained and gestured Anna over, who instantly threw her hands around the wolf's furry neck. The wolf snuggled its head against Anna and then licked her cheek when she let him go. _

"_I love him Elsa!" She shouted joyfully, and Elsa smiled - grabbing the girls hand._

"_Good, cause he's coming with us. Lets go!" She said, and ran back out the door into the experiments room, sliding to a stop as a doctor burst through the door and flicked the light on. She gasped in fear as Anna pushed in front of her again, and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring up at the troll._

"_Let us go, we are leaving!" She shouted at the man angrily. He just laughed, but jumped slightly as Elsa pushed past Anna and lifted her hands up._

"_I won't hesitate to hurt you!" She yelled, her 10 yr old voice full of confidence, though her hands shook slightly. The man grinned, and held his hands up in mock surrender. _

"_I'm well aware that you can hurt me little miss." He stepped aside and Elsa stumbled backwards in fear as the Duke stepped out behind him. _

"_Elsa, and Anna. What a shock." He said, bending down to study the two girls through his thick lenses. "Let me guess, you are going to escape?" He asked and Anna nodded confidently, while Elsa stared at the man in fear. _

"_You can't stop us!" Anna exclaimed, swinging her little fist toward the man. He jumped back with a laugh, and hid behind the bigger doctor slightly._

"_I guess those training classes are working well then. I will have to increase the routines and fighting sessions." He said in glee. Elsa blanched slightly, at the thought of having to fight Adam and Pocahontas again. She still had bruises from the last fight. Anna shrunk back slightly as 3 more doctors came in. One grabbed Anna roughly and pulled her hands behind her back, holding them tightly as she squirmed to escape. The other two grabbed Elsa's arms and lifted her up roughly onto the bed and strapped her arms and legs down. _

"_Elsa!" Anna screamed, kicking her legs to try and escape. Olaf growled and jumped at one of the men that was holding Elsa down and bit his leg in anger. He yelled in pain and kicked out, knocking the wolf off his leg. Olaf hit the wall, and landed on the ground. The doctors began to don masks and gloves. Anna stopped screeching and began to sob as the doctors began to fill up syringes with strange glowing substances. The Duke calmly walked over to the restrained Anna and patted her on the head._

"_Don't worry, 63. I won't make you watch. But I will tell you now; your examinations will be beginning soon." He explained, smiling gleefully at the girl. She turned to him with tear stained cheeks._

"_My examinations?" She asked scared. He nodded._

"_Oh yes. Things need to be changed around here. I can't keep having you and Elsa mess up the work that I've done." He almost hissed. Anna looked away and sniffed loudly. She glanced once more at Elsa before the grunt carried her away, shutting the door behind them. The duke straightened up and strode over to the silent Elsa. "My little Ice Queen. We are doing things a little differently today. I'm very disappointed with your sparring efforts. You should be stronger than the other three." He explained, pulling gloves on. He took the syringe and scalpel from the other Doctor and flicked it to ensure there was no air in it. "So we are going to increase your power injections. You should become even more powerful, much faster." He said, and Elsa screwed her eyes up in anticipation as the Duke lowered the needle to her stomach. _

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes, squinting in the harsh hospital lights, her head feeling like it was lead. Her lolled her head to the side, groaning slightly.

"Hello?" She rasped out, her throat dry. The nurse that was in the bathroom came out, pulling a mask over her face.

"Oh hello Anna, you are awake." She said kindly. Anna nodded slightly, and pulled herself into sitting position.

"What happened?" She murmured holding her head. "How long has it been since the accident?" She gasped out, grabbing the water quickly when the nurse offered it.

"Oh you remember the accident?" She quipped, raising her eyebrow. Anna nodded.

"Vaguely. I remember seeing the car coming straight for me, and I tried to brake, but it was too late. So I jumped out the door just before the cars crashed. And then I think I must have hit my head because that's the last thing I remember." Anna explained, grimacing at the memory.

"You have VERY good reflexes then, because that was very small window of time to get out of the car." The nurse observed and began to check Anna's blood pressure. The red-head nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I always was really good at sports and other physical activities. It was like I was trained or something to be a superhero in my past life." She joked lightly, grimacing slightly as the nurse dug her nails into the girls arm, and then released her grip.

"That sure is a strange way of putting it." The nurse murmured and excused herself quickly. Anna frowned at the woman's back as it left and sighed. _I wonder how Elsa is. I hope the Duke hasn't found her yet. _Anna thought worriedly to herself, watching the monitors beep next to her. She could picture the older woman in her mind, smiling at the fond memory of them eating ice cream together. There as a knock at her door and she glanced quickly at it as a doctor came in. He bowed his head and smiled warmly at her.

"Hello Anna. How are you feeling?" He asked politely, pulling a chair up next to her bed. She smiled back, and shrugged.

"My head hurts a little, but can't complain really." She replied. The doctor nodded and pulled a needle from the front pocket on his lab coat.

"I'm sorry miss, but I just have to give you a few injections. I hope you don't mind?" He asked, grinning sheepishly. Anna shook her head, ignoring the increased beating of her heart.

"No it's fine, do what you have to." She replied, and closed her eyes as the needle was inserted into her arm. She grimaced as a burning feeling spread out from the needle, and clenched the bed sheets. "Ow, what are you injecting!?" She shouted, her face screwed up in pain.

"It's just something to help the pain. It'll stop soon, I promise." He murmured in reply and withdrew the needle. Anna relaxed as the pain dissipated and just left a dull ache in her arm. The doctor smiled at her again, this time the smile not quite reaching his eyes, and left the room. Anna watched him go, a suspicious feeling in her stomach. _I need to contact Elsa. _The thought stuck in her mind as she settled back against the bed, fatigue rushing over her body. _I need to protect her. _Anna closed her eyes, the word protect swimming around in her mind.

* * *

Elsa pulled back from Hans in shock, her eyes wide.

"A catalyst? You're full of shit. There is no way Anna was there with us!" She shouted, her hands at her chest. Hans laughed and walked past her towards the door.

"Have a think my dear, what do you know about Anna? Who are her parents, where did she come from? Has she EVER mentioned anything to do with her past?" He asked. Elsa bit her lip and thought back.

"No, but I haven't ever asked her." Elsa mumbled.

"Yeah, but on her resume it had references and her past jobs." Kristoff spoke up, his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at Hans.

"Well yes, Anna has had previous jobs. She's been living out of the facility since she was 15. So she has memories from then on, but any previous memories are not there, and she doesn't have the urge to question it." Hans explained. "She stayed with two of our Doctors until she was 18, and they were posed as her mother and father. She doesn't know any other life except that." Elsa glared at the man, and Kristoff ground his teeth angrily.

"That's sick; this whole thing is fucked up!" Kristoff shouted and grabbed Hans by his shirt, and swung his fist hard against the mans jaw. A loud crack echoed out at the connection and Hans fell to the ground. Elsa shot out ice at him, pinning his arms against the wall with ice shackles. He grinned at them, a small trickle of blood running from his nose and split lip. Elsa strode up to him, raising her own fist and punched the opposite side of the mans face, his head snapping to the side. He looked back at them, the amusement gone from his face. He spat blood onto the ground.

"You are going to fucking regret that, both of you." He looked at Elsa. "You do know that your friend over there was selling information on you to me." He hissed, jerking his head towards Kristoff. "Check my phone if you don't believe me. You can't trust anyone here, except Anna. Better run off and find her." Elsa glanced at Kristoff with hurt and betrayal clear on her face. He stumbled backwards, his eyes wide.

"Kristoff, is that true?" She whispered in a hushed voice. He glanced away, the shame etched clear on his face. "How could you?" She breathed her heart hurting. She could feel the violent pulsing on her back getting stronger, and clenched her fists in anger. "I fucking trusted you AND thought you were my friend!" She shouted. Kristoff flinched back.

"I'm sorry Elsa, but I thought he just wanted information on you because he wanted to buy the shop. I didn't realise or know in any way that it was because of this. I just desperately needed the money." He tried to explain, haphazardly, his voice cracking slightly. Hans laughed loudly.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, as entertaining as this would be to watch, but Elsa – I want you to know that my family owns two out of the three hospitals in this town. Those aren't very good odds are they." He sneered at her. Elsa bit her lip, a thousand thoughts racing through her mind.

"If she is a catalyst for my power, I can't go near her." She murmured to herself and began to pace back and forth. "But if she's in danger.." She trailed off and glanced at both the men who were watching her. She straightened up and clenched her jaw. "Kristoff, you and I are NOT fucking finished." She snapped and turned to Hans. "Stay the hell away from Anna and I or I swear to god I will freeze you from the inside out, and watch as you suffer." She hissed, pulling his head back by his hair. He grinned at her, and pretended to blow a kiss at her. She dropped his head and left through the back door, her braid slipping off her shoulder and blowing behind her as she stalked to her car, unlocking it before she got there.

"Hello Ice bitch." A harsh voice came from Elsa's left and she jumped back as vines snaked along the ground. She shot ice at the ground and rose herself up as Pocahontas stepped out from behind someone's car. The girls tattoos were a bright green, and Elsa could feel the ground shaking underneath, gasping as the pillars she stood on shattered and she fell heavily to the ground, the air leaving her lungs. Pocahontas stepped one foot onto Elsa's shoulder, pinning her down. She waved her hands and summoned the earth to cover Elsa's hands and pin them to the ground. "This time it's my turn to beat you. Anna's not here to save you." She spat, and Elsa's eyes widened in fear.


End file.
